


What an Accident

by RoadFar



Series: 鬼泣 系列 [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, Intersex, Intersex Dante, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 文章概括：魔人生理学警告：捏造的兄弟前期相处岁月，捏造的5代后合家团聚剧情，捏造的魔人生理，变魔人后会性欲爆炸，哥哥会维持一阵子尾巴，弟弟会保持一段时间的双性，之后还会有3P有双龙，反正就是各种操蛋……看清警告你好我好大家好！！





	1. Chapter 1

　　那是一次意外。

　　维吉尔不知道自己是中了什么邪，在经过那间酒吧的时候，居然脑子一抽，走了进去。

　　他不是那种喜欢逛夜店的人，不如说他总是避免进入这种地方。夜店是非常好的隐蔽场所，总有一些装扮成人类的恶魔在里面流连，可以的话，维吉尔并不想和他们扯上关系。

　　但今天他却没有控制住自己的脚，理智告诉他自己，他对夜店确实一点兴趣都没有，但他还是踏进去了，浑身的警惕性高涨，每走一步都在提防着不知道躲在何处的恶魔。

　　而在他发现恶魔之前，吸引力就被脱衣舞台上的一个人给夺走了——

　　那是一个漂亮的男孩儿，和他年龄相仿，穿着亮红色的紧身裤，上身只有两条背带，那差不多就等于没穿了，他拉扯着背带在他结实的胸口滑动，他的身体性感得让人挪不开眼睛。

　　维吉尔只是看了他一眼，脑袋里就轰地炸了。

　　那是他的双胞胎弟弟，但丁。

　　也不知道从小的教育出了什么问题，但丁的性子和维吉尔完全不同。维吉尔兢兢业业地当着哥哥的时候，但丁就心安理得地做着弟弟，反正什么事情都有哥哥拿主意，他只管吃现成的。

　　其实属于他们的幸福童年没持续几年，很小的时候，他们的家就被恶魔袭击，他们失去了母亲成了孤儿。父亲？那位来自魔界的传奇黑骑士斯巴达，留在兄弟俩记忆中的印象相当淡薄，他在他们更小的时候就消失了，但他们的妈妈伊娃并不怨恨他，只是反复告诫孩子，要隐藏好自己身为斯巴达之子的身份。

　　似乎有些来自魔界的家伙要追杀他们。维吉尔带着但丁东躲西藏，谨小慎微地生活了这么多年，他可没想到但丁会做出这种自投罗网的事情。

　　他气呼呼地走到那个舞台跟前，边走边把挤在他前面的那些眼里都是欲望的家伙挤开——一边在心里恶狠狠地记住这些家伙的脸，恨不得把他们的眼睛都挖出来。

　　“但丁！”维吉尔大喊着，“但丁！你给我下来！你在这里干什么！”

　　舞台上正在随着音乐扭动腰身的但丁明显僵住了几秒，但很快他就继续跳了起来，还把手放在了裤腰上，开始缓慢地往下推裤子。

　　维吉尔快要气炸了，他按住面前的人的肩膀，跳了起来，越过一排人头顶，站上了舞台，就在但丁的边上。

　　“嘿！”有观众不满地拍台子，“别挡着！”

　　那些人没留意到维吉尔和但丁的相似——虽然都有着扎眼的银白色头发，但维吉尔全身上下包得严严实实，他穿得可以说和这个夜店格格不入。

　　维吉尔当然也没打算搭理那些嗡嗡作响的家伙们。他把但丁正打算脱裤子的手拉开，拎着他的裤子猛往上提，恨不得拉到但丁的胸口。但丁皱着眉头嘶嘶叫着往后退了一步：“这样很疼的，哥哥。”

　　“跟我回去，”维吉尔拉住了但丁的手，“你的衣服呢？”

　　维吉尔四下张望着想要找到但丁的衣服。但丁试图挣脱他的钳制，一边还在他耳边小声嘀咕：“你这样我领不到薪水了！”

　　“领什么薪水？！”维吉尔的眉毛都要竖起来了，他决定放弃但丁的衣服，拉着他要跳下舞台。

　　“我不走！”但丁抱住了钢管，“至少让我跳完一支舞！”

　　这弟弟真的鬼见愁，维吉尔头痛不已。他扭头瞪着但丁：“你有暴露癖吗？”

　　“这是艺术，维吉尔！”

　　这是哪门子的艺术？维吉尔只看到周围盯着他弟弟的那些人感觉下一秒钟就要冲上来把他吃了。

　　“这不是一门适合你的艺术。”维吉尔努力心平气和，不过夜店里的音乐真的让人很难心平气和，最重要的是——他的弟弟不会让他心平气和。

　　但丁冲着他笑了笑：“那适合你吗，维吉尔？”

　　“还跳不跳？我要叫保安了！”台下的观众还在抱怨，维吉尔和但丁一起喊：“闭嘴！”

　　下一瞬间，整个酒吧的灯光灭了。

　　黑暗只持续了2秒，接着就是此起彼伏的撕裂声与惨叫声。维吉尔张开双臂挡住背后的但丁，然后他很快意识到但丁背后并不是墙壁，他这样挡着并不能起到什么作用。

　　那声响就在他的耳后出现了，咻地一声，紧跟着的是一股强风。维吉尔立刻蹲下，但接着他就感到自己的手中一松，但丁闷哼一声，被什么给拽走了。

　　他匆忙转身，背后的一片漆黑中，有三个红色的光点，在空中晃动，划出诡异的曲线。在那红光之下，他看到但丁的整个身体悬在空中——他的胸口正中间有一根尖刺冒了出来，血从伤口边缘缓缓流下。

　　维吉尔看不清但丁的脸。他什么都看不清了，那一刻他的意识化为了一片空白。他的手脚冰冷，从胸口开始好像有一团火在烧，那火烧得他更加冷了，他的身体蜷缩起来，然后那团火爆炸了，仿佛将他全身都震碎了，在那之后他的视线一片清明，他终于看清了那东西，那是一只巨大的，巨大的，蝎子。

　　维吉尔想也没想就冲了过去。他抬起手，看到自己的手臂上有蓝色的火光在燃烧——等等，那布满鳞片的是他的手臂？

　　他来不及疑惑，抬起的手已经朝着那只巨大的蝎子劈了过去。蝎子后退了一步，挂在它蝎尾的但丁的身体跟着摇晃，但丁痛苦地呻吟着。

　　“但丁！”

　　维吉尔几乎认不出自己的声音，那种粗粝就好像砂纸取代了他的声带，但他看到但丁睁开了眼睛。他的弟弟迷茫地看着他，紧接着，维吉尔看到他被刺穿的胸口也有一团火焰在燃烧，那火焰瞬间就烧遍了他的全身——一声巨响之后，他看到他的弟弟变成了一个红色的——恶魔。

　　但那确实是他的弟弟无疑。

　　蝎尾在刚才的巨响后断了，但丁落在了地上。断尾的蝎子发狂地举起双螯朝落地的但丁刺去，维吉尔已经赶到但丁身边，他想也没想便抬手抵挡蝎螯的攻击，那蝎螯触碰到他手臂上的火焰便应声而断了。

　　巨大的蝎子开始咆哮，断尾疯狂地扫过周围，卷起的狂风里混杂着浓重的血腥味，隐隐约约似乎能听见它在说些什么：“混蛋……斯巴达……之子……”

　　维吉尔心中一惊，他举起手臂朝着蝎子刺去。他手臂上的火焰仿佛利刃一般刺入蝎子头顶，那个巨型的怪物尖叫着，凄厉的喊声几乎要把维吉尔的耳膜震破，他毫不犹豫地继续下刺，直到面前的怪物渐渐不再挣扎没了动静，化为一团僵硬的尸块。

　　他抽回自己的手臂，面前的这具尸体迅速硬化，碎裂，消散得无影无踪。维吉尔身上的火焰也终于熄灭了，他累得摔倒在地，想起了落在地上的但丁，没了怪物的血红三眼探照灯，他又看不清了，他摸索着地面喊着：“但丁？但丁！”

　　“我在这儿呢，维吉尔。”但丁的声音虚弱地响起，维吉尔碰到了但丁的手，他将他一把拉起来抱住，手摸到但丁的胸口，紧张地搜寻着刚才看到的巨大伤口。

　　“嘿……你要不要换个地方再摸我，”但丁笑嘻嘻地说着，身体都跟着发颤，“客人不可以在店里这样摸舞者的，你再这样我要叫保安了。”

　　“你叫一个试试。”维吉尔没有摸到任何伤口，这让他松了口气。他站了起来，轻轻拽了拽自己的弟弟：“你能走路吗？”

　　“当然可以。”但丁慢吞吞站起来，手还被维吉尔牢牢攥着，维吉尔拉了他一下，他便跟着维吉尔走了起来。

　　他们一起往酒吧的大门走去，借着从外面照进来的光线，终于渐渐看清周围到底发生了些什么。

　　整个酒吧里除了他俩，已经没有剩下活人了，满地的残肢断臂，以及浓稠的鲜血流得到处都是。

　　维吉尔皱着眉头。这是他最不想看到的事情，夜店里果然藏着恶魔，而那些恶魔的捕猎对象明明白白地就是他们兄弟俩。

　　“后门在哪儿？”维吉尔问但丁，“我们从后门走。”

　　但丁往后歪了歪脑袋：“跟我来吧。”

　　*

　　维吉尔盯着但丁的后背。

　　刚才他清楚看见，那个蝎子形态恶魔的尾巴刺穿了但丁的身体。但现在他身上一个伤疤都没有，光洁得让人想要摸摸看——

　　他伸手摸了上去，但丁的肩膀跟着一抖。

　　“你可以再坚持一下吗，维吉尔？马上就到家了。”

　　维吉尔收回了手。比起伤口，更让他在意的是刚才在他和但丁身上发生的事情。他知道自己发生了什么变化，他也看到但丁变成了一个恶魔——反正不是人类，那形态只可能是恶魔了吧！但丁的浑身通红，火在他的全身燃烧，他的头上甚至长出了一对尖角，手指变得尖利，背上还覆盖了一对——翅膀？

　　“但丁，”维吉尔犹豫着开口，不确定自己是不是应该问他这个问题，“你刚才……看见了吗？”

　　“你是说那个大蝎子，还是说你变成了一个小蓝人？”

　　他果然看见了，维吉尔默不作声地继续跟着但丁赶路。他们租住的地方不远了，有些话可能还是回去说比较好，何况他现在感觉很不舒服，他觉得全身发冷。

　　但丁没有得到维吉尔的回答，回头看了他一眼。维吉尔觉得自己的弟弟脸色红得吓人，他伸手去摸了摸但丁的额头，果然是滚烫的——而他的手也被但丁抓住了。

　　“嗯……”但丁轻轻呻吟着，在维吉尔的手掌之下闭上了眼睛，“你的手可真凉啊，维吉尔。”

　　这看起来实在不太妙。维吉尔猜想是不是刚才的蝎子还是伤到了自己的弟弟，他心里焦躁不已，手却不愿意离开但丁的额头。

　　他滚烫的体温倒是让维吉尔暖和了不少。

　　这条路很偏僻，到了夜里就没什么人了。维吉尔停下步子，拉了但丁一下，但丁朝他靠了过来，维吉尔抬起头，在他额头上亲了一下。

　　但丁有些错愕地看着维吉尔，然后他伸手去碰了碰维吉尔的嘴唇：“你的嘴唇也好凉。”

　　但丁的手指热得简直发烫。维吉尔几乎难以控制自己，他知道自己的嘴唇在颤抖，说不好是不是因为他太冷了，此时此刻，任何热源对他都有着致命的诱惑，他能感觉到从但丁裸露的身上散发的热量，那好像成了他唯一的目标，他只想靠上去，将那热量拥入怀中，永远地，永远地，占有他。

　　然后他清醒了过来，维吉尔愈发地觉得不对劲，他用力地拉开但丁的手，迈开步子往前走。

　　*

　　回到了他们老旧的出租屋时，但丁已经累得上气不接下气了。他反常地喘着气，毫不犹豫地摔在他哥哥的背上，双手圈住维吉尔的脖子，滚烫的吐息落在维吉尔的耳根。

　　“你猜我看到什么了？”但丁的声音昏昏沉沉的。但维吉尔也说不好，是不是昏昏沉沉的其实是他。

　　“是什么？”维吉尔拖着但丁往卧室走，他偏转身体把但丁丢到了床上，但丁的手还牢牢挂在他的脖子上，他的体重把维吉尔也给拉了下来，几乎就趴在但丁的身上。

　　但丁笑了笑，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，这会儿他的嘴唇红得快要滴血了，他松开了一只手，摸到了维吉尔的腰上。

　　“我看到，”他的手指在维吉尔的腰上滑动，最后落在他的后腰，“我看到你的尾巴了。”

　　但丁的手指捏住那根在维吉尔背后疯狂摇摆的尾巴，维吉尔立刻就发出了一声咆哮。他全身都绽放出蓝色的火焰，从胸口开始，他的身躯被蓝色的鳞片覆盖，手臂膨胀，手指伸长，尖利的指尖插进了但丁的肩膀，立刻就有鲜血涌了出来。但丁痛得叫出了声，紧接着他的身体也变了，维吉尔又看到了之前曾见到过的那个红色的恶魔，他的弟弟在床上奋力挣扎着，背后的翅膀撕碎了床单终于挣脱开来，刷地一声在他的身体两侧展开。

　　他们互相盯着对方，从对方的眼睛里看到自己的样子，这对峙没持续多久，很快在他们身上燃烧的火焰就消退了，维吉尔喘着粗气看着躺在他面前的但丁，他变回了原样，汗湿的头发贴在他的额角，睁大了自己湿润的眼睛。

　　“你变成恶魔了，维吉尔，”但丁的声音轻飘飘地传来，“我是不是也变了？”

　　“现在已经没事了。”维吉尔竭力维持着自己的身体，他可不想掐死自己的弟弟——他看了看但丁的肩膀，刚刚才刺出的伤口已经消失了，只留了一些血在他身上。

　　“不……”但丁朝着维吉尔眨了眨眼睛，“你的尾巴还在。”

　　那个凭空长出来的新的部分重新被但丁握住了，燥热从但丁触碰的位置立刻席卷了维吉尔的全身。他低吼着，试图控制自己身上徒然暴增的破坏欲望，他低下头一口咬住了但丁的脖子，尖利的牙齿瞬间刺破了但丁的皮肤，温热的鲜血涌了出来，维吉尔用力吮吸着，一同涌出的还有但丁的呻吟。

　　那不像是痛苦的呻吟，倒是包含了更多的欲念，他丝毫没打算松开维吉尔的尾巴，反而握在手中抚弄了起来，这让维吉尔的头皮发紧，他从背后捉住了那只不老实的手，按在了但丁的头顶，接着就转移了啃咬的目标，他咬着但丁的嘴唇，打算把他那些撩拨人的呻吟都给堵回去。

　　那当然毫无效果——维吉尔咬破了但丁的上唇，他的弟弟扭动着身体，发出了更多的呻吟，他甚至抬起双腿勾住了维吉尔的后腰。紧身裤全无保留地暴露着但丁的欲望，维吉尔的手往下摸，摸到他的两腿之间，但丁将腿分得更开了，他抬起腰往上顶，将自己的下身往维吉尔的手里送。

　　那种让维吉尔想要占有的热量又涌了出来，但丁的身体热得要命，隔着裤子的布料都好像能将维吉尔的手指融化。他将手伸进裤腰，紧身裤下面的皮肤又热又粘，而且，显而易见的是，维吉尔没有摸到内裤。

　　维吉尔皱着眉头说：“你没穿内裤。”

　　但丁看着维吉尔的神情里满是困惑，大概是觉得维吉尔怎么这会儿还有心思关注这种问题。他继续抬腰，期待着维吉尔的手可以伸到更深处，一边开始解维吉尔的衣服。

　　“你就是……不长记性，是吧。”

　　维吉尔喘了口气，但丁滚烫的手指触到他冰凉的皮肤上，他的脑袋里就好像短路了似的。他甩脱了自己的上衣，继续将手伸进弟弟的裤子里，握着他勃起的阴茎，但丁舒服得叫出声来，整个下身都在跟着维吉尔的动作抖动。

　　他的阴茎整个都湿了，连带着他穿着的那条怪异的紧身裤也早就湿透了。维吉尔双手一撑将那条裤子给褪了下来，他抚弄着茎身，紧紧捏着那一对胀鼓鼓的阴囊，但丁的身体蜷缩了起来，他将自己的下身一个劲儿往维吉尔的小腹上顶。

　　维吉尔低下头去吻他，但丁在他的吻里断断续续地说：“你身上真凉啊，维吉尔。”他一边说着，一边把自己滚烫的身躯往维吉尔身上贴，寒冷获得了慰藉，高热得到了舒缓，而这不够，显然不够，但丁搂紧了维吉尔的身体，几乎要把两人肺里的空气都给挤压殆尽。

　　“再用力一些……维吉尔。”但丁将自己的阴茎挤压在维吉尔的小腹上，顶着他同样也勃起的阴茎，上下揉搓。维吉尔的指尖在茎身刮过，划到底部，继续向下，但丁突然惊喘一声，双腿夹紧了维吉尔的腰。

　　“……怎么回事？”维吉尔的手指全都湿了，他硬是掰开但丁的双腿，将手指再往下摸去，那儿原本应当是平坦的会阴，却从中间分了开来，湿热的水不停地涌出来。

　　维吉尔停下了动作，他抬起身，一左一右按住但丁的双腿，盯着他的两腿之间看了一会儿。然后，他轻轻哼了一声，说：“你也多了些东西，但丁。”

　　他将食指和中指并拢，探到那个分开的位置，轻轻往里推，柔软的肉道被他顶开，缠着他的手指往里去。但丁倒吸了一口气，开始在床上不安分地蠕动，维吉尔毫不犹豫地按住了他的腰，将手指用力顶到了深处。

　　但丁呻吟着，试图并拢双腿。维吉尔压下身体，用自己的胸膛抵住但丁不住往上弹动的身躯，他的手指依然没有停止钻弄，这发现让他几乎有些控制不住自己。

　　“你有个阴道，弟弟，”维吉尔凑到但丁面前，盯着他的眼睛，“什么时候有的？昨天我们做的时候还没有吧。”

　　“我不知道……”但丁的声音听起来有些痛苦，维吉尔的拇指触碰到了阴蒂，这个新生的部位根本经受不起任何碰触，维吉尔的拇指只是捻过，但丁的呻吟就又响了起来。

　　“你打算把这些都给那些人看吗？”

　　维吉尔的手指钻得更用力了，他顶入后迅速抽出，源源不断地有水跟着他的动作流出来。他把手抽出来，在但丁面前张开了五指，手指间汁水淋漓——他将食指和中指一并塞进了但丁的嘴里。

　　“你水可真多，但丁。”维吉尔盯着但丁的嘴，他的弟弟伸出舌头缠裹着他的手指，微微闭着眼睛，在他的手指间舔过，等维吉尔把手指抽出来，只是变得更湿了。但丁缓慢地眨着眼睛，眼睫毛在昏黄的灯光下微微颤抖，他有些失神地舔着自己的嘴唇，对维吉尔说：“那是因为我想要你……你还在等什么，维吉尔？”

　　维吉尔低下头用力吻住但丁的嘴唇，下身在但丁的两腿之间来回地蹭。他的阴茎戳在但丁柔软的腿间，缓缓顶开阴唇，抵在阴道口，顺着他渐渐下压的身体，慢慢顶了进去。

　　“唔……！”但丁咬住了维吉尔的舌头，两人的嘴里瞬间有血腥味弥漫开来，他的身体绷紧了，绞紧了维吉尔的阴茎。维吉尔抱住但丁的腰，用力挺身，顶开那些层层纠缠上来的软肉，没有迟疑地顶到了底，他抬起头，看到但丁眼角溢出的眼泪。

　　“你怎么样？”维吉尔开口，听到自己的声音变得粗重，他稍稍动了动腰，但丁喘息着抓住了他的手臂。

　　“好涨啊……维吉尔。”但丁慢慢地伸手下去，摸到自己的两腿之间，维吉尔进入的地方，他小心翼翼地触碰着，维吉尔又挺了一下腰，但丁的手掌立刻顶在了维吉尔的小腹上。

　　维吉尔拉着他的手按在了他自己的小腹上，随后他抬起但丁的双腿，开始摆动自己的腰。但丁的身体里太热了，就像是一个熔炉，他抽出自己的阴茎用力顶入，越深的位置可以得到更多的热量，他的弟弟随着他的动作扭动着胯部，在他挺入的时候抬高了下身，让他可以进入得更深，直到他抵达了终点，重重撞在了宫口上。

　　但丁哆嗦了一下，缩起身体，无意识地往后退。维吉尔拽住他的手臂将他拉回来，抬高了他的双腿压在他身体两侧，将自己的身体压低，狠狠压住试图逃跑的但丁，龟头抵着宫口反反复复地戳刺，直到但丁难受得发出了呜咽。

　　“看来你什么都有。”维吉尔微微眯起眼睛，他捏着但丁的下巴和他接吻，近乎凶残地啃咬着但丁的嘴唇。有那么一瞬间，他想起了在酒吧里看到的那些满脸写着想要吃了但丁的观众，他现在有些庆幸，自己赶到及时，但丁没有真的在这些家伙面前脱得一干二净——而那些家伙以后也没机会再对着但丁流口水了。

　　但丁搂住了他的肩膀，一个劲儿地吮吻着他，手脚并用地缠在维吉尔的身上。维吉尔环住他的腰，手指滑到但丁的屁股上，他揉捏着，手指继续下滑，顺着尾椎，滑到了后穴口。

　　但丁轻轻推了维吉尔一下：“等等维吉尔……”维吉尔反反复复的抽插让他没法好好说话，他喘了好一会儿才又接着说，“你等……等一会儿再……再弄后面。”

　　维吉尔的手指顶了进去，他的阴茎仍然在温热的阴道里流连，涌出来的水泛滥成灾，早就顺着但丁的股间流到了后面，维吉尔抚开了穴口的褶皱，轻而易举地将手指钻到深处，他搂着但丁的下半身，听到他不住地喘息呻吟着，在他的怀里瘫软，几乎用不上一点劲儿。

　　维吉尔找到了G点，顶住了反复按压，但丁的身体弹了起来，他的胸口上顶，两只手在床上把碎烂的床单给揉成了团。维吉尔低下头咬住他的乳头，那儿早就硬了，高高挺立，明明暴露在微凉的空气里，却依然热得惊人，维吉尔用舌尖勾住挑弄了几下，但丁立刻泄出呻吟。

　　维吉尔把他一边的乳头都给咬肿了才松口，他趴在但丁的耳边，轻轻啃咬着他的耳垂。他看着但丁泛红的眼角，脑袋里突然冒出来了一个危险的念头。

　　“但丁？”维吉尔摇晃着身体，将阴茎插到底，龟头硬是挤开宫口探进去半个头，但丁的呻吟变了调子，他睁大眼睛看着面前的维吉尔，搂紧了他，全身都在颤抖。

　　他的阴道不住地收缩着，维吉尔摇了摇脑袋，让自己不至于当场就射了。他摇晃着腰，在他背上盘绕了好一会儿的尾巴慢慢晃到了但丁的面前。

　　“你喜欢我的尾巴吗？”

　　“嗯……？”但丁迷迷糊糊地看着维吉尔，他伸手碰了碰维吉尔的尾巴，那条粗长的尾巴外表包裹着一层细密柔软的鳞片，手指轻轻抚过，带来又麻又痒的感觉。

　　维吉尔低下头亲了一下但丁的嘴唇：“我要用我的尾巴操你。”

　　但丁可能花了2秒钟才明白过来维吉尔说了些什么，但那会儿已经晚了，维吉尔将手指从但丁的后穴里抽了出来，他抬高了但丁的下身，握着自己的尾巴，顶进了那个饥渴的后穴里。

　　这可比单纯的被手指抚摸要刺激多了。维吉尔的脑袋瞬间空白，好一会儿之后，过于丰富的快感才叫嚣着充满了他的身体。他能感觉到但丁身体里的每一个动静，阴道不住地吸着他的阴茎，将他向最深处引去，后穴收缩绞裹着突然闯入的尾巴，比阴茎要更粗更长的尾巴可以顶到更深的地方，覆在尾巴表面的鳞片微微隆起刮过内壁，但丁立刻就哭了出来。

　　“维吉尔、维吉尔……太大了……啊、啊！”

　　他的身体猛烈地抽搐着，下身的两个穴都被塞得满满的，维吉尔按着他的膝盖弯，摆动着腰将自己送到深处，宫口早已抵抗不了他的攻势而门户大开，阴茎顶了进去，茎身摩擦着内壁，带出了愈来愈多的体液，那些体液滴落到了尾巴上，细密的鳞片被打湿后，进入得愈发顺畅，他不住探入，直到但丁的身体突然弹起。

　　快感来得太汹涌了，仿佛世界末日。但丁惊喘着抓紧了维吉尔，眼睛紧紧闭上，甚至身上都有火焰缠绕。维吉尔低下头去吻他，手掌按在他胸口，揉弄着但丁高高挺起的乳头，直到他颤抖的频率渐渐慢了下来，最后身体落回到了床上，大口大口地喘气，全身上下大汗淋漓。

　　但丁还没射，只是干性高潮已经快要把他弄死了。他双目失神地看着维吉尔，维吉尔拉着他的手，将自己的手指与他的交握，又开始摆腰，阴茎顶入的时候能感觉到另一边的尾巴也逐渐深入，两相挤压，比内壁的收缩还要销魂。

　　“还没结束呢……但丁。”维吉尔拍了拍但丁的脸颊，帮他寻回了一些神志。但丁根本看不清面前的维吉尔，他的眼睛里全都是眼泪，维吉尔抬身，亲吻他的眼睛，吮去了那些泪水，然后继续操了起来。

　　但丁渐渐从高潮后的失神中回过神来，他抱住维吉尔，抬高的双腿勾在他的背上，将自己的身体打得更开，让维吉尔可以更顺畅地进入。他搂着维吉尔的脖子，小声喊他的名字，声音断断续续的，随着维吉尔的冲撞而中断，缓过气来再继续，没了力气的时候便向他索吻。

　　“摸摸我，维吉尔，”但丁喘着气说，一边拉着维吉尔的手按在了自己的阴茎上，“用力……操我。”

　　维吉尔一边抚弄着他的阴茎，一边咬着他的嘴唇，对他低声说：“你今天可真粘人。”

　　但丁笑了起来：“那就，都……给我吧，维吉尔。”

　　维吉尔一怔，他立刻掐住了但丁的腰，扶着他的身体将自己狠狠送到了深处，尾巴的末梢撞到了内壁，阴茎顶入了子宫，整个阴茎开始膨胀，牢牢地卡在了宫口。

　　但丁的声调都变了，他叫着维吉尔，双腿在他背后夹得死紧，精液全都射到了维吉尔的胸口。维吉尔觉得自己没法思考了，他顶着腰，胀大的阴茎开始射出精液，落在那片又暖又湿的地方，这射精变得无比漫长，好像怎么都没个尽头，维吉尔头昏脑涨，在他终于全部射完之后，卡在宫口的阴茎才总算可以抽出来。

　　一并抽出的还有尾巴，前端已经完全被打湿了，但丁的后穴里都涌出了湿滑的体液，把两人的下身和被撕烂的床单全都弄得一团糟。维吉尔颤抖着，尾巴上的每一个鳞片都能感觉到后穴对他的挽留，就像成千上万的吻，顺着他的脊椎直冲大脑。他竭力把自己彻底抽离，那两个刚才紧紧咬着他的穴此刻大张着，随着但丁的呼吸而收缩扩张，体液一小股一小股地涌出，过了会儿，从阴道口还流出了刚被他射进去的精液。

　　现在轮到维吉尔失神了，他盯着但丁的两腿之间看了许久，直到但丁自己缓缓坐起身，他仍旧大张着腿，伸手摸了摸自己那两个被操开的穴，摸到阴道的时候，他叫了一声。

　　“嘶……好疼啊，维吉尔。”

　　但丁的声音懒洋洋的，他低垂着眼睛看着维吉尔的小腹，看他刚射完精的阴茎。但丁伸手去摸维吉尔，把软下来的阴茎和尾巴一并握在手里，正要撸动时，被维吉尔按住了手。

　　“别撩拨我。”维吉尔冲着他摇了摇头，但丁松开手，往后一躺，倒在了床上。

　　“你今天……太大了，”但丁慢慢抬起手，用手背挡住了脸，“我还以为我要死了。”

　　“被我操死？这是你想要的死法吗？”维吉尔也倒在了但丁的身上，他抚弄着弟弟的脸颊，但是放过了他被手背挡住的眼睛。

　　他现在已经能感觉到自己的尾巴了。那条尾巴活动了一下，绕到了维吉尔的身侧，他盯着自己的尾巴看了一会儿，但丁一把捏住，将尾巴甩开。

　　“别再用尾巴了。”但丁小声嘀咕，听起来像是抱怨。维吉尔压着他的手说：“不用尾巴满足不了你。”

　　他说完这句话，突然恍了会儿神——他猛地意识到自己刚才射在但丁的里面，那个“里面”和往常的还不太一样。

　　他摸索着摸到但丁的两腿之间，刚碰到阴道口，但丁就皱起了眉头。他按住维吉尔的手说：“别撩拨我。”

　　“……我不是要撩拨你……”维吉尔无奈地把手抽了回来，“我只是……我今天对你有点……粗鲁……”

　　维吉尔绞尽脑汁才把这句话说完，他的掌心里冒汗，但丁听到后，却只是笑了笑。

　　“别介意，哥哥，”他把维吉尔的手心擦干，把他的手搂在了怀里，“今天我们都有点不对劲……就当是一次意外吧。”

　　唔，是的……这是一次意外，维吉尔心想，如果他能再小心一些就好了。

　　但他也只是一开始那么想。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4代后瞎编剧情，捏造的魔人生理，变魔人后会性欲爆炸，但丁会保持一段时间的双性体，还没学会变魔人的尼禄因为恶魔之手会受到但丁的影响，反正就是各种操蛋……

　　尼禄觉得这意外都是他造成的——当他扶着但丁往委托人借给他们的临时居所走时，心里想的都是自己搞砸了。

　　自从尼禄从但丁那儿得到“Devil May Cry”的分店招牌已经过去了半年。如果从但丁离开他们小镇的时候算起，尼禄可是有将近一年没见过他了。

　　这大半年时间，年长的恶魔猎人给尼禄找过那么几个活儿，都是只要尼禄自己过去就能解决的那种。两人甚至连照面都不用打，但丁也从来没关心过分店的收益情况——他只是问过尼禄，最近恶魔之手的情况如何。

　　坦白说，尼禄还挺想但丁的。将近一年前，全靠了但丁的帮助，尼禄才得以从魔剑教团的阴谋中捡回一条小命。那时候，但丁变成了一个全身燃烧着红色火焰的恶魔，他张开膜翅飞到空中的景象，尼禄觉得自己可能这辈子都忘不了。

　　但丁是个半魔，他是传说中来自魔界的黑骑士斯巴达的儿子。斯巴达，应该是个超高级恶魔吧，他的儿子，就算是个半魔，肯定也很强大。高级的恶魔是不是自带诱惑人的能力？偶尔尼禄会在夜深人静的时候思考这个问题。他发现自己经常会想起但丁，甚至在梦里见到他，这委实有些尴尬，没法对旁人说出口，梦里的但丁若即若离，总是搅得他一夜不得安宁。

　　接到但丁新打来的电话时，尼禄以为还是跟以前一样，只要他自己出动就行。所以当他知道这次要跟着但丁一起出任务后，甚至有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。

　　“那小镇离你们那儿不远，尼禄，”但丁的声音顺着电话线传过来，尼禄捏着听筒的手心都在冒汗，“翠西和蕾蒂在忙别的生意，你要是有空的话，来帮我一下。我明天就到。”

　　是但丁一个搞不定的活儿，尼禄心想。他一个人搞不定，翠西和蕾蒂也指望不上，只有尼禄是可依靠的。分店店长心里油然而生了一些得意，他想自己终究是被需要的，是缺不了的。

　　第二天尼禄很早就赶到了那个最近发生恶魔事件的小镇。他按照但丁给的地址，在一个僻静的街区找到了他们的临时住所，但丁坐在门口的摇椅上看当地报纸，听到尼禄的脚步声后，他从报纸上慢慢抬起头，隐藏在银发之后的灰蓝色眼睛，就像晴空下正在融化的冰凌。

　　“你看过这儿的报纸吗？”但丁的脸上好像永远是在笑的，他扬起手中的报纸朝着尼禄打招呼，“这儿的恶魔一个晚上要搞两次事，同时，在小镇的两头。”

　　尼禄盯着但丁看了一会儿，意识到但丁正在等他的回应。他点了点头说：“你的意思是，我们得兵分两路，同时动手。”

　　“毕竟我可没有分身术。”但丁站起身来，打开房门，让尼禄把行李和装备都拿了进去。

　　但丁在桌上铺了一张大大的当地地图，上半身趴在桌上，拿着一支红色的笔，把发生恶魔事件的地方一个个圈了出来。尼禄站在他对面，看着他露出来的手腕灵活地翻动，看着他敞开的衣领里投下的阴影，看着他紧紧抿着的嘴唇。

　　比梦里的要鲜活多了。尼禄舔了舔嘴唇，他才觉得自己渴得要命。

　　“……就是这样的，”但丁抬起身体，两手撑在桌上，手里的笔随着他的手指动作轻轻敲打着桌子，“没问题吧，尼禄？”

　　“没有，我没问题。”尼禄握了握自己的恶魔之手。但丁不是一个拐弯抹角的人，他制定的战术总是简单又直击要害，推算出恶魔的大致活动范围后，尼禄和但丁分头前往了小镇的两头。

　　小镇的居民们因为最近的事件，早早就闭门不出，街道上看起来空空荡荡，只有来自外乡的尼禄一个人在走着。他在几条街道间来回晃荡，等待日头低斜，恶魔出动。

　　第八百回走过第一条街道时，尼禄终于看到了点新鲜的。空无一人的街道尽头出现了一个人影，尼禄大喊了一声：“嘿！我劝你最好找个地方消遣夜生活……”

　　他离那个人越来越近，那人的身影也越来越清晰。他穿着红色的大衣，银色的头发格外扎眼。尼禄愣住了，他停下了脚步：“但丁？你怎么在这儿？”

　　这不正常，尼禄想着，但丁应该在另一边。他的左手往背上摸，指尖触到了绯红女王的握柄。他警惕地往前走，看到但丁慢慢转过身来——胸口插着一把石剑，身体摇摇欲坠，露出身后浮在空中的石像恶魔。

　　“搞什——”尼禄骂了半句，拔下背上的刀往前跑。他听见但丁虚弱的声音顺着风声传来：“小子，我跟你说过要小心一点……”

　　“不小心的是你吧！”尼禄拧动把手，刀内引擎转动，他抬起右手驱动恶魔之力，朝向但丁身后的恶魔抓去。恶魔根本避不过，被尼禄牢牢抓住，他飞身扑上，落地的瞬间就把左手握着的绯红女王插进了恶魔的身体。

　　没有受到任何阻力，刀落进了空气之中。尼禄吃了一惊，刚要转身，离他不远处的但丁开口了：“你的手……闻起来很好吃。”

　　脚下的地面突然碎裂，数根藤条一般的东西破土而出，将尼禄的身体缠住，有一条更是将他的右臂缠裹得严严实实。那些藤条使力将他往下脱，拖着他穿越地层，速度快得惊人，地层间的石块猛烈地撞击着尼禄的身体，疼痛在全身上下各处爆发，他咬紧了牙关才没有遗失手中的绯红女王。

　　向下拖行没有持续太久，到达一个地下空洞后停了下来。尼禄头晕眼花，他努力向着藤条的来源望去，隐隐约约看到一个庞大的家伙，大概有三层楼那么高，像是一条巨大的鱼，浑身上下布满了斑驳的硬质突起，硕大的嘴圆张着，露出里面层层叠叠到恐怖的牙齿。

　　“钓到了个好东西，”那条鱼可笑的嘴里发出含混的声音，“你肯定比其他人类好吃。”

　　尼禄挣扎着，试图启动绯红女王，缠在他右手上的藤条——现在看来叫触手更合适——突然开始拉拽他的右臂。

　　“啊——！”撕裂般的痛楚钻入尼禄的心脏，他大叫着，爆发出惊人的力量，挥动左手，将绯红女王向着缠在右手之上的触手砍去。没有发动引擎的绯红女王没能砍断触手，但显然那条丑鱼感觉到了疼痛，它操纵着触手将尼禄拍在了地上。

　　胸腹着地足以让人背过气去，尼禄视线模糊，全身都脱了力。他强撑着让自己不至于昏迷，突然听到头顶传来了轰隆隆的坍塌声——他抬起眼睛，隐约看到另一边，有一只红色的恶魔冲破了覆在头顶的地层，悬浮在丑鱼的背后。

　　“你要不要试试我？”是但丁的声音，尽管此时此刻，他的声音里裹着火，仿佛来自于高速运转的发动机管道，但那确实是真的但丁没错。他通体燃烧着红色的火焰，全身被鳞甲覆盖，高昂的胸膛中心有最为明亮的火种在跳动，手中握着的叛逆之剑都被染上了血色。

　　但丁轻轻扇动翅膀，翻飞着砍去了另一边纠缠在他身边的触手，他飞到丑鱼面前说：“我比他更好吃一些。”

　　丑鱼怪叫着：“是的！是的！你更好！更好！”它张开嘴喷吐出液体，尼禄能闻到浓重的酸味，但丁迅速避开了，他飞到尼禄这边，先将捆着他的触手悉数砍断，然后喊了他一声：“还能动吗，小子！”

　　那些断掉的触手失去了生机，尼禄终于从中挣脱了出来。他捂着胸口咳嗽了几声，身体慢慢恢复过来，他提起绯红女王，立刻加入了战斗。

　　结局当然是这条丑鱼被干掉了，但丁在它身上切了个十字，击穿了它的身体。丑鱼倒伏在地上，徒然地张着嘴，但丁落回地上，变回了人形，走到尼禄身边。

　　“我猜你刚才没有好好听我说。”他脸上还是带着笑容，这让尼禄没法分辨但丁是不是在责怪他。但不管但丁有没有责怪他，尼禄都有些抬不起头——他确实不记得但丁是怎么跟他说的。

　　“好在这家伙就两组触手，最后总要回到起点，”但丁拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，“我有些好奇，你刚才看到了什么？”

　　“……什么？”尼禄抬起头看着但丁，但丁摊开了手：“这个大鮟鱇，它找到目标后就会抽取目标最深刻的记忆来诱骗目标。他给你看了什么？”

　　尼禄张开嘴，他当然没法把自己刚才看到的东西说给但丁听。在这坦白几乎就是自杀，尼禄立刻合上了嘴，但丁看着他笑了笑：“看来是不能说的秘密。”

　　但丁提起叛逆之剑背在背上，转身离开。尼禄背好了绯红女王也跟了上去，沉默让他心头搓火，他忍不住问：“那它也给你看了吗？”

　　“嗯？你说记忆？”但丁头也没回，慢慢地顺着路往上攀爬，“当然有了。但我知道那是不可能的，”说完这句，他扭头冲着尼禄眨眼，“你看，这就是成熟的恶魔猎人的经验之谈了。”

　　*

　　他们费了一些功夫才回到了地面。此时夜色已经降临，尼禄身上的痛楚渐渐消退了，他看了看身边的但丁，但丁深深叹了口气——就算站在边上，尼禄都能感觉到但丁身上冒出来的不同寻常的热度。

　　尼禄抬起手想要碰一下但丁的额头，但又觉得失礼，手悬在两人的身体之间。他转而开口问：“你发烧了？”

　　“只是常规操作而已……”但丁摇了摇头，“快走吧。”

　　他说是快走，其实也没快多少。步子明显打飘，一点不像一个“成熟的恶魔猎人”该有的样子。尼禄靠但丁近了一些，犹豫着伸出手，扶住了但丁的身体。

　　“是因为……刚才使用魔人的力量吗？”

　　但丁的身体往尼禄这边靠了靠，他歪着脑袋，倚在尼禄肩膀上，身体热得惊人。

　　尼禄几乎是立刻就开始在心中懊悔不已了。他回想着刚才和巨大鮟鱇的战斗，这丑鱼并不难打，魔人状态的但丁没用几招就把对方给干趴下了，如果不是自己受了蛊惑被控制，也许但丁根本不用变身魔人。使用魔人的力量之后他总会这样发高烧吗？这尼禄可不知道，魔剑教团的事情解决之后，尼禄根本不记得但丁是什么时候离开的。也许这就是握有强大力量的代价？可就算知道会这样，但丁还是这么做了，那全都是为了救他。

　　这么一想，尼禄的内心深处，居然有一种隐隐的——喜悦。不，这种喜悦过于罪恶了，这是建立在他人的受难之上的。尼禄猛烈地摇头，试图驱散自己脑袋中这种不合时宜的念头，但丁转过头来看他：“怎么了，小子？”

　　他明明身体烫得可以把人的脑袋烧坏，还可以用这种轻描淡写的态度叫尼禄“小子”。其实尼禄不太喜欢但丁这么叫他，仿佛他永远都只能是那个跟在他屁股后头的毛头小子。他更喜欢但丁叫他的名字，只不过现在他自知没资格这么要求但丁，毕竟，现在搞成这样，还是因为他弄砸了一切。

　　他们慢吞吞地走回了临时居所，尼禄扶着但丁坐在了沙发上，立刻去倒了水给他。但丁喘着气跟他说谢谢，喝完了杯子里的水，然后站了起来。

　　“你要去哪里？”尼禄一脸戒备地站在大门口，但丁指着一间卧室的门说：“我要去睡了。”

　　如果但丁愿意现在照一下镜子的话，他就会发现，他的情况看起来一团糟。他的脸色潮红，呼吸混乱，被汗水浸湿的银发贴在他的额头，走路的步子都不太正常。

　　尼禄说：“要我找个医生来吗？委托人肯定愿意出这钱的。”

　　“哈哈……”但丁轻声笑了，声音就像柔软的手指一般碰触着尼禄的胸口，“我长这么大都没看过医生呢。”

　　他扶着沙发和墙壁走到了那间卧室门口，顺带还拎上了自己的行李。他在门口转过身来，对尼禄说：“这间归我了。”

　　他说完，走进屋子，关上了门。

　　房间里一下子凉了下来——但丁离开了屋子之后，那些不同寻常的高热就跟着消失了。但说实话，那种古怪的、强烈的热量似乎还留在尼禄的耳朵边上，他能听见但丁在他耳边喘气，而那热量便从他耳朵开始，流遍他的全身。

　　尼禄感觉自己出了一身的汗。

　　他冲向浴室，迅速脱了衣服，打开淋浴，直接用冷水浇在身上。一点儿也不冷，那热量好像在他身体里扎根了，现在也顺着他的呼吸往外冒。尼禄把额头贴在冰凉的浴室瓷砖上，低下头去，看到自己的两腿之间，不甘寂寞的小尼禄正在蠢蠢欲动。

　　“什么鬼……”尼禄愣了一会儿，他的喉咙又开始发干。他从水龙头里接了些凉水喝下去，身体内外夹击的凉意都无法驱散他心头燃起的火，这火到底是怎么回事？是被但丁传染的吗？

　　尼禄胡乱地洗完，穿上宽大的四角短裤，随便套了件T恤就走出了浴室。他连头发都没擦，头顶滴下的水一开始还是凉的，过了一会儿就被他的体热给捂热了，从领口流进他的T恤底下，再一路沿着手臂，流到了他的恶魔之手上。

　　恶魔之手正在不正常地颤抖。尼禄坐在沙发上，闭上了眼睛，努力清空脑袋。他听到自己的呼吸声，然后是心跳声，他的听觉仿佛有了意识，开始在房间里巡梭，最后在但丁的房间门口停了下来。

　　他听见那房间里传来的，隐隐的呻吟。

　　尼禄立刻就跳了起来。他心急火燎地冲到那个房门口，拉住门把手用力一拧。但丁没有锁门，门直接被打开了，尼禄推开门大喊：“但丁！你没事吧！”

　　呻吟停止了，尼禄的全身僵住了。他看见但丁只穿着解开的衬衣躺在床上，正用什么东西操着自己的下身，此时此刻，他眼神迷离地看着尼禄。

　　尼禄无法挪动步子。他想也许他应该走开，不，他最好是立刻关上门离开，但他的腿动不了了。他的视线无法遏制地被但丁打开的两腿之间给吸引了，他看到他挺翘的阴茎被他压在小腹上，一根粗长的假阴茎一头插在他的屁股里，另一头正被他握在手里，往他阴囊之下、后穴之上洞开的肉眼里插。

　　像是为了训练自己不要露怯，尼禄的视线几乎黏在了但丁的腿间。他看到那张开的部位透出鲜艳的红色，扎扎实实地把那个假阴茎给吞了进去。

　　该死的。尼禄在心里骂了一声，不知道是骂谁的。他的股间一阵发疼。

　　躺在床上的但丁停下了手里的动作，特别艰难地微微撑起了上半身。他的身上大汗淋漓，全身都透着粉红色。他喘着气说：“我没事。”

　　尼禄连嘴都张不开。他不敢抬起视线望向但丁的脸，他没有勇气接触但丁的眼神。他咽了口口水，但丁叹了口气，又说：“好吧，我有事。你要不要来帮帮我？”

　　尼禄僵硬的身躯有了一些松动。他松开了握着门把手的手，抬起一只脚，只往前迈了一小步，但丁朝着他伸出了一只手。

　　尼禄舔着自己的嘴唇，他的喉咙干得快要冒烟了，但丁抬起的手好像又把他身体里的火给烧热了几分。他慢慢走了几步，朝着但丁的手伸出自己的恶魔之手，指尖刚刚接触，但丁就用手指轻轻勾了他一下。

　　尼禄抬起一条腿跪在床沿，眼睛只敢盯着但丁的手指。他犹疑不决，完全没了想法，手被但丁整个握住，但丁起身拉着他，尼禄就像失重一般坠落在了但丁的身上。

　　他趴俯在但丁的胸口，感觉自己的T恤就要被烧坏了，但丁轻轻抚摸着他的恶魔之手，那条手臂抖得愈发厉害。尼禄抬起右臂压住了但丁的脖子，指尖留下了深深的指痕，但丁只能艰难地喘气。

　　“对不起！”尼禄慌乱地收手，看到自己留在但丁脖子上的红色痕迹，比他本已泛红的肤色还要深，鲜明地勾画着尼禄的恶魔之手的样子。

　　但丁轻轻咳嗽着，尼禄直愣愣地盯着他的脖子说：“我……我不是故意的。”

　　“这没什么。”但丁抬起手摸了摸尼禄的脸颊，然后他的手顺着尼禄的身体往下，一直摸到他的两腿之间，隔着短裤握住了他的阴茎——尼禄发出呻吟，他早就硬了，但丁的碰触简直致命，他不由自主地挺腰将自己的阴茎往他的手心里送。

　　但丁朝他脸上吹了口气：“真够精神的，小伙子。”他的嘴唇湿润，开合间能隐约看到跳动的舌尖。尼禄低下头去，嘴唇试探着去碰触但丁的嘴唇，但丁立刻勾住了他的脖子，将他压在自己身上，张开嘴去吻他，让人着迷的舌头伸了过来，扫荡着尼禄的口腔，找到他退缩的舌头，紧紧纠缠在了一起。

　　尼禄还没试过这么激烈的吻，他抚摸着但丁的脸颊，按住了他的脖子，劲动脉在他的掌心之下激烈跳跃，但丁的舌头是一条无法捉摸的蛇，揪住他，向他注射一种让他无法逃脱的毒液，令他窒息。尼禄没法呼吸了，他不得不向后逃离，张开嘴大口喘气，看到但丁的嘴唇更加湿润了，那条鲜红的舌头在他唇齿之间仍旧挑逗着他。

　　尼禄的视线下移，他盯着被自己掐红的脖子，又低下头去亲吻。他咬着脖子上薄薄的皮肤，直到但丁发出呻吟，握着他阴茎的手也随之收紧，让尼禄一阵恍惚。他的吻从脖子继续向下，吻上了他的肩膀，然后是他的胸口，他撩开搭在胸前的衬衫，手掌抚了上去，浑圆的胸口摸上去弹性十足。

　　尼禄咬住了但丁的乳头，舌尖舔了上去，但丁立刻挺起了身体。他的乳头也硬了，在舌尖的撩动之下胀大，尼禄咬了上去，但丁闷哼一声，轻轻推了他的脑袋。

　　“你不喜欢吗？”尼禄抬起身体，但丁抓着他的头发把他拉了下来：“怎么会，我当然喜欢。”

　　尼禄转向吸吮另一侧的乳头，一边继续抚弄着但丁的身体，指尖滑过他的小腹，但丁的身体随着他的动作轻轻抽动。尼禄也握住了但丁的阴茎，他跟着但丁的动作搓弄了几下，但丁抬起下半身，他张开双腿，试图用自己的两腿之间磨蹭尼禄的阴茎，但插在他下身的假阴茎碍了不少事。

　　尼禄皱眉，他抬起身，视线往下，盯着但丁大张的双腿。那根双头假阴茎实在碍眼，尼禄握住中间将两头全部拔了出来，但丁立刻溢出满是情欲的呻吟。

　　尼禄犹豫着，伸出左手，摸到了但丁的腿间。因为先前被假阴茎的操弄，阴唇已经被操得打开了，阴道口也张开着，随着呼吸微微收缩。

　　“你……呃……你是……”尼禄不知该怎么说，他低下头去盯着那个一开一合的口，指尖摩擦着柔软的外围。

　　“我是？你是不是想问我为什么比你多一个洞？”但丁说得没皮没脸，结果却是尼禄脸红了，脸颊到耳后烧得他都快头疼了。

　　但丁轻喘着，他突然露出坏心眼的笑容，对尼禄说：“你帮我舔，我就告诉你一个秘密。”

　　尼禄没加思索就俯低了身体，他伸出舌头，舔上了翕动的阴道口，舌尖刚刚探进去，就听到但丁发出满足的呻吟。

　　“啊……好孩子……”但丁的手指抓进了尼禄的头发里，他没有使多大的力，只是轻轻推着尼禄的脑袋。尼禄将舌头继续往里伸，舔在柔嫩的内壁上，但丁的下身上下颠动，突然有温热的水从阴道的深处涌了出来。

　　尼禄迟疑了一下，将那些体液舔进嘴里。他收回舌头，沿着外围向上，吻过小阴唇，他撩起两颗沉甸甸的阴囊，舌尖勾扯住肿得有些凸起的阴蒂，但丁又呻吟了起来，这次变得急迫，似乎濒临极限。

　　“哈啊……哈啊……你可以……咬住那里……”

　　尼禄咬住阴蒂亲吻，但丁的下身不住收缩，他抓紧了尼禄的头发将他往自己的股间推，尼禄咬得更用力了，但丁突然叫了一声，随之从阴道里喷出好多水。

　　但丁的身体在剧烈颤抖，尼禄有些被吓到，他停下动作，抬起身，看着但丁的眼睛，他的眼睛好像丢失了光彩，茫然无神地盯着虚无，好一会儿之后，但丁才从这一波高潮中回过神来。

　　他看着迷茫的尼禄，抬起腿勾住了尼禄的屁股，两手抱着尼禄的腰，将他往身边一带，翻了个身骑坐在了尼禄的小腹上。

　　“我……我做的对吗？”尼禄就像一个不知道等待着自己的是奖励还是惩罚的学生，他紧张地盯着但丁，但丁压低身体，拍了拍他的脸。

　　“这时候说这个就煞风景了，尼禄。”但丁低下头亲了亲尼禄的嘴唇，尼禄定了定神，又问：“那，那么，秘密？”

　　但丁拉下尼禄的短裤，握住了他的阴茎。他开始上下撸动，指尖时不时地顶住顶端的铃口往下抠挖。尼禄用手按住了自己的嘴，竭尽全力地忍耐着，但丁慢吞吞地对他说：“这是濒危物种魔人的秘密。魔人化会让我发情……发情期就会多出这个……”他抬高了自己的一条腿，露出尚在淌水的阴道口，骑跨在了尼禄的阴茎上，用会阴反反复复地摩擦着茎身，阴道里流出来的水涂满了整个阴茎，甚至流到了尼禄的小腹上，耻毛都跟着变得一塌糊涂。但丁不厌其烦地重复着这折磨人的动作，他发出愉悦的呻吟，一边还在继续说：“所以我……不太想变魔人……嗯啊……发情期……真的很难熬呢……嗯、嗯……尼禄……你愿意帮我，是吧？”

　　尼禄扶住了但丁的腰。他的腿间硬得发痛，但丁的动作搞得他神志不清，现在但丁说什么他都会做，他不住挺腰，阴茎在但丁的股间滑动。

　　但丁喘着气，他扶着尼禄的阴茎，将龟头对准了自己的阴道口，慢慢推入，然后自己抬身，坐了下去。

　　早已被濡湿的阴茎几乎没有受到什么阻碍就钻进了被充分扩张的阴道里，但丁一边往下坐，一边不住呻吟着，而从两人身体相交部位传来的淫靡的水声让尼禄的脑袋都要炸了。他握紧了但丁的腰，开始一个劲儿往上往里顶，阴茎进入了一个前所未有火热的甬道，内壁开始收缩挤压，尼禄克制不住自己的喘息，他盯着但丁，看到他仰着头，喉结上下滑动，身体不住起伏，全身的肌肉都绷出了美妙的形状。

　　他的阴茎随着身体的上下动作而摆动着，坐到底的时候便拍打在尼禄的小腹上。那声音与交合部位的黏腻声不同，带着更加磨人的声响敲击着尼禄的脑仁。他几乎无法把视线从那根跳跃的阴茎上移开，但丁的阴茎坚挺粗长，龟头顶端的铃口一开一合，有前液被操出来了，沿着茎身流下来，沾在两人的身体上。

　　但丁的手按在尼禄的胸口。他单膝跪在床上，支撑着自己的体重，等于是他在用自己的阴道套弄尼禄的阴茎。他一侧的腿大张着，腿间风光毫不在意地展现在尼禄面前，阴茎被深深吞入到底，挤压着底部的双球，重新抬起身体抽离的时候，内壁的小段嫩肉翻出，艳红色牢牢吸着阴茎，不愿放开。尼禄晕眩着，他抬起视线看向但丁的胸口，他的乳头全部挺立了起来，跟着他的动作微微颤动，再向上是但丁的脸，他享受着这一切，呻吟毫不掩饰地放了出来。

　　“你想操得更深吗……尼禄？嗯？”但丁前后晃动着自己的身体，他稍稍变了角度，重新坐下去，尼禄感到自己的阴茎顶到了终点。

　　“但丁……？”尼禄坐起上半身，但丁继续向下坐，龟头在体内不住顶磨，但丁支撑不住，他倒在尼禄身上。

　　“再往里一点……哈啊……顶进去……尼禄……”但丁搂着尼禄的肩膀，低下头去吻他，尼禄捏着他的胸，拇指拨弄着乳头，但丁泄出喘息，他摇了摇头，头发几乎全部被汗水打湿了，尼禄帮他撩起贴在额前挡着眼睛的头发，看到但丁微微眯着眼睛，灰蓝色的眼睛仿佛已经快要融尽了。

　　尼禄用力挺身，插进身体深处的阴茎终于顶开宫口，龟头挤进子宫里。但丁仰起头大声呻吟着，他重新低下头来，额头抵着尼禄的额头，尼禄说：“我能射在里面吗？我想射在里面……但丁。”

　　但丁虚弱地“嗯”了一声，尼禄终于可以不再咬牙支撑，他稍稍上下顶弄了几下，将龟头再次顶进子宫，累积多日的精液全都倾泻了出来，结结实实地射进了但丁的身体里。但丁不住颤抖着，双腿勾住了尼禄的腰，膝盖夹在他的身体两侧。尼禄搂着他的脸用力地吻他，现在轮到他纠缠着但丁的舌头了，但丁与他唇舌交错，直到尼禄再次无法呼吸才停下来。

　　“你不知道接吻时该怎么呼吸是吗。”但丁用自己的鼻子去拨弄尼禄的鼻子。

　　尼禄想要否认但完全说不出话，他喘着粗气看着尽在咫尺的但丁，仰起自己的下巴又去索吻，但丁在他嘴唇上轻轻停留，然后与他分开。

　　但丁慢慢抬起身体，深入体内的阴茎被拔了出来，他往后退坐在床上，从阴道里蜿蜒流出白色的体液。他看着尼禄，尼禄的视线依然黏在他的两腿之间，只是看着自己射进去的东西流出来，尼禄就感觉自己又硬了。

　　他抬起恶魔之手，抓住了但丁的肩膀。但丁疑惑地看着他，尼禄把他一推，压在了身下。

　　尼禄的阴茎顶在但丁的身上，和他自己的阴茎撞在了一起。两根粗热之物来回挤压，两人都发出了呻吟。但丁握住了尼禄的恶魔之手，他皱起眉头又很快舒展开来：“还想操我，嗯？”

　　尼禄低下头去啃咬但丁的胸口，他揉捏着，张嘴吮吸，下身还在不住顶着但丁的下身，分开他的双腿，试图再挤进那湿热的甬道里。但丁喘着气用力推开尼禄，转了个身，趴跪在床上，一只手伸到后面，分开臀瓣，露出后穴，那儿早也被扩张过，此刻正等待着被侵犯。

　　“操我后面，尼禄，”但丁晃了晃腰，“把我操射才能结束。”

　　尼禄靠了过去，扶着自己再度硬起来的阴茎，顶进了但丁的后穴里。这儿就算经过了扩张也依然紧致，阴茎刚一进去就受到了挤压，尼禄喘息着，趴在了但丁背上，缓慢地把自己往里面顶。

　　“你好紧啊，但丁……”尼禄咬着但丁后颈，把湿热的吐息都喷在他的背脊上。但丁一边喘息一边摆动着腰，他轻轻后顶，将阴茎渐渐吞入，只是刚到底，尼禄就握住他的腰，将自己大部分抽离，接着又用力猛顶到底。

　　“哈啊……尼禄……再用力些……”但丁甩了甩头发，尼禄的双手已经绕过他的双肋，搂住了他的胸口。他一边用阴茎操着但丁的屁股，一边用手指玩弄着他的乳头，残留在身上的衬衣实在太碍事了，尼禄用恶魔之手轻易地就将其撕碎，落在但丁后背上的啃咬一刻没停过，他咬出牙印，停下，看着那鲜明的痕迹慢慢地因为魔人的特殊体质而消退，尼禄再俯身上去，留下新的印记，随后再次消失。

　　这可真是方便的体质。永远不会留下伤痕，永远像新的一样。还有，永远都那么紧、永远都那么湿、永远都会把操进去的家伙给吸得神魂颠倒……

　　尼禄的心里突然焦躁起来。他按住了但丁的上身，让他没法动弹，接着就自己摆腰，开始猛烈地进攻，用力直插到底再抽出来，下身拍打在但丁的屁股上，他流了满屁股的水彻底搞乱了尼禄的下半身。

　　但丁趴在床上，头侧压着，他的一只眼睛看着在他背后卖力抽插的尼禄，嘴角还带着笑。他那样子跟他平时战斗好像也没什么分别，但丁不管做什么似乎都在挑逗对方。尼禄觉得自己的心跳漏了半拍，他稍稍放慢了速度，但是进入得更深，顶到内壁末端，但丁不知是舒服还是痛苦地“嗯”了一声。

　　尼禄趴在但丁背上，凑到他耳边说：“这里也可以……顶进去吗？”

　　“你可以试试。”但丁是用气声说的这句话，他的声音钻进了尼禄的耳朵里不住地撩动，尼禄挺起身体，握住了但丁的腰，用力挺入顶到底，随后寻找着突破口。他左右滑动着，龟头终于找到了新的侵入位置，他抵着肠壁猛攻，但丁的呻吟变得高亢，他伸手下去抚慰自己的阴茎，尼禄抓住他的手按在他的头顶。

　　“操到射才可以，你说的。”尼禄咬着但丁的耳垂，边说边继续挺腰。但丁试图抬起上半身，但双手被控制，下身又被狠狠地操着，他很难使上劲儿，只能压低下半身，挺着腰在床单上磨蹭阴茎，前液早已泛滥成灾，滴滴答答地落在床单上，涂湿了一整片。

　　“尼禄……慢一些……”猛攻让但丁有些吃不消了，他扭动着腰对尼禄提出要求，但尼禄却动得更快了。他找到了诀窍，阴茎在但丁的体内反复摩擦，但丁身体里的高温让他硬得不行，穴口的褶皱都被撑开拉平几近透明，紧紧咬着硬热的阴茎。尼禄一边动作着，一边被快感袭击得快要神志不清，他按住但丁的后腰，凑在他的耳边说：“我也告诉你一个我的秘密……”

　　但丁没有回话的余力，他不住呻吟着，淫荡的叫声撩得尼禄感觉自己又大了一圈。他不停舔着但丁的耳根，说话的时候语句都快要支离破碎：“是你……那个鱼……给我看的人……”

　　但丁听到尼禄说的，浑身一抖，他后穴随之缩紧，尼禄咬着他的肩膀将自己送到最深处，龟头抵着结肠壁颤抖，但丁几乎是立刻就射了，他尖叫着，铃口张开，吐出白色的精液，他被操出了生理性泪水，顺着眼角流下脸庞，落到鼻尖处，聚拢成滴，滑落在了床单上。

　　尼禄抱住但丁的腰将自己挺入后也射了，第二次的高潮仿佛巨浪将他抛上顶峰，在最高处几乎失去意识，最后才慢慢跌落。尼禄伏在但丁的背上，不住地喘着气，他的头发根本没机会干，粘在他自己的额头，还有但丁的背上，他复又低下头去亲吻但丁的背脊，换来他全身的颤抖。

　　尼禄抱着但丁趴了好久，直到他终于想起来将自己抽离。被操开的后穴无力地开合着，射进体内的精液大概是进得太深，并没多少跟着流出来。

　　但丁也在喘气，他身上的热度终于渐渐散去，皮肤也不再那么红了。尼禄抚摸着他的后背，手指往下去抚弄自己刚才进入的地方，突然觉得自己有些不敢看但丁的眼睛——他压住了试图起身的但丁，把自己的脸埋在了他的背上。

　　“让我起来，小子，”但丁的声音听起来都有些沙哑，“我想去洗个澡。”

　　尼禄还没动静，他的大脑一片空白，过了好一会儿才终于转出了一句话：“发情……发情期，结束了吗？”

　　“结束了。”

　　“只要做，做了就能结束是吗？”

　　“是啊，”但丁撑起上半身，想要看到背后的尼禄，但尼禄将脸转到但丁看不到的方向，但丁无奈地往后伸手，拍了拍尼禄，“你在想什么奇怪的事情吗？”

　　“……你每次变魔人后发情，都要找人做吗？”尼禄继续压着但丁，但丁笑出了声：“哈哈。不是什么时候都找得到人的。所以我还有按摩棒。”

　　尼禄终于下定了决心，他把但丁转了过来，趴在他身上，凑到他面前，拿出了自己这辈子所有的勇气，对着但丁说：“我可以帮你。”

　　但丁颇为玩味地看着尼禄，直到他好不容易凑出来的决心消耗殆尽，脸红得抬不起头，只能埋在但丁的胸口。但丁抬起手，摸了摸尼禄的头顶，说：“别那么在意，小子。只是个意外，别有什么压力。”

　　“并不是压力！”尼禄大声抗议，但丁立刻点头：“好的，那就最好了。现在可以让我去洗个澡了吗？”

　　但丁在尼禄身上轻轻推了推，尼禄终于放弃了，从他身上爬开，趴在床上不敢抬头。他听见身边的但丁起身，尼禄忍不住抬头看了一眼，赤裸着全身的但丁两腿之间流下了曲曲折折的混杂体液，就这么走了出去。

　　房间里留下了混乱的性爱的味道。尼禄重新把头埋进了床单里，近乎空转的脑袋费劲儿地思考着到底是哪里出了问题。

　　但丁说这只是个意外——

　　但尼禄希望以后都可以不再是意外。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5代结局后强行合家欢，捏造的魔人生理，变魔人后会性欲爆炸，真魔人尤其严重，但丁会保持一段时间的双性体，V哥留着尾巴，尼禄自带翅膀还超强持久，3P，双龙，mpreg明示，家族incest，真魔人互相影响成结，反正就是各种操蛋……

　　有些事情，可能是无论如何也避免不了、一定会发生的。

　　*

　　坦白说，看到20年不见的亲哥——还是觉得肯定死透了的那种——出现在眼前，不管是人还是恶魔，大概都会难以控制自己的理智。

　　但丁自然不例外，他本就不是一个依靠理智而活的人。他看到维吉尔说要去魔界斩断魔树并且关上人魔两界的入口时，毫不犹豫就选择了跟着他一起去。

　　维吉尔看他的眼神很有趣，但丁总算在他那似乎永远波澜不惊的神情里搞出了一些动摇。我已经赢了，但丁心想，然后不服输的维吉尔肯定要讨回来，所以，他就更应该跟着去了。

　　他们从天空之巅向着地底飞去，翼翅划破从魔界侵蚀而来的浓稠的空气，最后在深渊中停下。他们保持着真魔人的姿态，一齐切断了那棵疯长的魔树，最后恢复人形，维吉尔拔出了阎魔刀。

　　“准备好和你的垃圾食品告别了吗，但丁？”

　　变回人形也没法消减他身上的那阵寒气。这滋味但丁可有20来年没经受过了，但现在他甘之如饴，因为他知道自己的身体正火热着。

　　身体的记忆总是最忠诚的，那些过往全都复苏了，一同复苏的还有所有的感觉。欲望看起来是蓝色的，全都纠缠在了维吉尔的身上，他的嘴角只是往上提了一下就又落回原处，他开始封印那个巨大的入口，阎魔刀的刀尖划了个圆，空气被牵引起来，拉出丝线，跟随着阎魔刀，形成一个圆形的漩涡，从这儿还能看到漩涡那一头被摧毁的红墓市，但丁往前走了一步，让自己的身体能紧挨着维吉尔的气息。

　　他需要维吉尔的气息来抚慰一下他的灵魂，让他可以暂时平静地看着那个漩涡缩小。就像浴缸里慢慢流光的水，带着泡沫、污垢和被冲刷的一切悔恨，盯着看的时候仿佛有魔力一般的吸引人，你的视线会跟着漩涡旋转，就像被催眠，只是这个过程总会有个结束的时刻，如果没有一个浴缸塞，你绝对没法中断这种流逝。

　　但丁看了维吉尔一眼。维吉尔感觉到了，也扭过头来看着他，他将阎魔刀交到右手，左手伸向了但丁的右边嘴角。

　　维吉尔的手指温柔到不可思议，他轻轻按在但丁被尼禄打破的嘴角边上——魔人的拳头造成的伤害不是那么好愈合的，维吉尔很小心地碰触着伤口外围，亲昵得就像小时候他给但丁揉摔疼的膝盖。

　　下一瞬间，他们两人就被两道蓝光给覆盖了。

　　“——休想！”

　　两道仿佛有实体一般的蓝光——还有着难以言喻的巨大力量——罩在了他们的上半身上，抓住了他们，向漩涡的外面拉去。但丁甚至连抗拒都做不到，他被一下子拽了出去，跌倒在了地上，这一天里他经历过的重击已经太多了，他咳嗽着爬起身，看到边上的维吉尔也正匍匐在地上，姿势已经没有了他惯常的优雅——那可以被称为狼狈了。

　　但丁先是抬头望向漩涡，那个孔洞已经越来越小，最后收成一个点，消失在了空气之中。他又转过头来，看到尼禄站在他和维吉尔边上，气喘吁吁，或者说，气呼呼的，他背上的那两个蓝光大翅膀还在愤怒地捏拳头。

　　是尼禄把他们俩给拉出来了？这居然可以做到？

　　但丁感觉有点儿不可思议，维吉尔已经迅速调整好了体态站起了身。但丁费劲地也跟着站起来，在他打算开口前，维吉尔已经先开了口：“你这是干什么？”

　　“不试试怎么知道？”尼禄的愤怒完全由他的翅膀传达了出来，那两个光团构成的拳头居然可以捏出咔咔的声音：“现在入口已经关闭了，你们也被我拉出来了。有什么问题吗？”

　　维吉尔意味深长地眯起了眼睛打量尼禄。但丁也看着他，尼禄还在喘气，气息粗重得要灼伤但丁的耳膜。

　　这可真有趣，但丁舔了舔嘴唇。尼禄可能自己都没意识到。

　　“你儿子救了我们，维吉尔。”但丁把手搭在了维吉尔的肩膀上。维吉尔的身体轻轻震动，背后的那条尾巴又冒了出来——沿着他的脊椎向下生长，从衣服之间透出来，因为但丁的碰触而翘起了尾尖，慢慢靠近但丁的手腕，缠住了，将他的手轻轻拉了下来。

　　尼禄显然是吓了一跳，他的身体不自然地动了一下，似乎是试图看维吉尔的背后发生了什么，但还是忍住了。他看到但丁的手腕被那条尾巴缠着，有些丧气地垂下了脑袋，转过身说：“走吧，我带你们离开这儿。”

　　“去哪儿？”维吉尔问道，一边跟着尼禄的脚步。他的尾巴拉着但丁，燥热让但丁呼吸困难，他走得很慢，最后那条尾巴松开了他的手腕，转而缠住了他的腰。

　　尼禄走了几步停了下来，他犹豫好久终于转过身来，盯着缠在但丁腰上的尾巴看。

　　“你干什么缠着他？”

　　但丁忍不住笑出声来，尼禄对自己父亲说话的语气实在称不上友善。男孩大概都有一个对父亲的叛逆期，所以哪怕今天是尼禄第一次见到父亲，他也迅速进入了角色。

　　维吉尔说：“他发情了。你感觉不出来吗，你好歹也是个魔人，小子。他一发情就走不动路。”

　　但丁破天荒地有了一些羞耻感。维吉尔用他那平静得像冰一样的声音阐述事实的样子让他的腿都有些发软，更要命的是他能感觉到维吉尔这座冰山底下的惊涛骇浪。尼禄听到这么直白的回答，脸一下子就红了，他几乎有些恼羞成怒地说：“我当然知道！但你可以不用……你可以用手扶着他。”

　　“还轮不到你教我，小子。”

　　尼禄似乎是无法再看着缠在但丁腰上的那根尾巴——尾尖适时地擦过但丁的胸口，他转了过去，加快了脚步。“我刚才找到了妮可留下的车，”他头也不回地说，“等到你们休息……休息好了，我可以让她来接我们。”

　　但丁能听到他含在嘴里没说完的词。他可以说粗口，但提到与性有关的事情还是完全无法掩饰自己的腼腆。但丁笑着问他：“你不会开车是吗，尼禄？”

　　“你闭嘴，这样我们还能早点走到。”尼禄背后的翅膀用力挥舞了几下，但丁乖乖闭上了嘴，把自己大半的力气都压在了维吉尔的肩膀上。

　　*

　　他们没走多久就看到了妮可留下的车。米诺陶诺斯比任何人都要忠诚可靠，它安静地停在一片空地中间，避开了任何可能的危险。

　　维吉尔熟门熟路地打开了房车的车门，把但丁拉进去，丢在了仅有的长沙发上。他站在门口，看着门外的尼禄，只是凝视了一会儿，尼禄就说：“我去找个电话打给妮可。”

　　尼禄跑开了，但丁看着维吉尔慢慢走进车里，在沙发上坐下。但丁斜躺着，拿他还穿着靴子的脚踢了踢维吉尔：“你为什么把他赶走了？今天是尼禄第一次变魔人，他也在发情期，你明明知道。”

　　维吉尔静静坐了一会儿，毫不理会但丁瞎踢蹬的脚，他突然开口：“你和他做过？”

　　这可真难熬啊。但丁收回双腿，抬起身趴到维吉尔肩上，在他耳边小声地说：“离家出走20多年的人没资格说我吧。”

　　维吉尔转过头来，看着但丁的眼睛。但丁的视线下移，他盯住了维吉尔的嘴唇，明明是双胞胎，但维吉尔的嘴唇和但丁的完全不一样，他的嘴唇丰满厚实，不管说什么好像都饱含着欲望。

　　但丁吻了上去，久别重逢的意味甚至要盖过他此刻的情欲需求了，他记得这个微凉的嘴唇，记得维吉尔一边吻他一边抚弄他后背，记得这吻落遍他全身，记得维吉尔的怀抱里让他安心的心跳声，他用舌尖顶开维吉尔的牙齿，开始索求他的回应，维吉尔搂着他的腰，吻得更加深入，他的舌头也探入了但丁的口腔，不住刺激着他的舌根，但丁的唾液从嘴角涌了出来，弄湿了俩人的面颊。

　　维吉尔松开但丁，捏着他的下巴，指尖在他的胡茬上摩擦。那酥麻感都冲进头皮了，但丁小声呻吟着趴在维吉尔身上，维吉尔问：“人类没法满足你是吗？”

　　他脱掉了但丁的外套，然后是自己的。接着维吉尔站了起来，失去了兄长怀抱的但丁有一瞬间的失落，随即维吉尔就把他拉了起来，拖着他往车后半部分的那间淋浴房走去。

　　“这里太小了。”但丁一边被塞进去一边抱怨着，维吉尔也挤了进去，他对但丁说：“把衣服都脱了。”

　　但丁拉掉了衬衣，脱下裤子，站起身来的时候，硬得翘起的阴茎打在了维吉尔的裤子上。但丁轻轻吹了声口哨，又开始帮维吉尔脱，他蹲下身去拉下维吉尔的裤子，维吉尔的阴茎弹了出来，拍到了他的脸上。

　　水龙头被拧开了，先浇出来的是冷水，那正好，但丁需要给他的脑袋降降温才能稳住自己的动作。他颤抖着手握住面前的阴茎，很小心地亲吻了一下前端，听到维吉尔没有发出的喘息。但丁抬头看了维吉尔一眼，他的哥哥正俯视着他，浅蓝色的眼睛里好像起了雾。

　　但丁张开嘴，把龟头整个含了进去。他用舌尖抵着铃口震动，这是他的拿手好戏，维吉尔的身体紧绷后又放松下来，铃口微微扩张，有前液流出来，都被但丁吮干净了。

　　维吉尔抓着但丁的脑袋，手指插进头发之间，轻轻摩挲着他的头皮。被水打湿的头发变得很缠人，维吉尔用手指勾缠着打圈，指尖抚弄着但丁的耳垂，最后托着他的腮部将他往自己胯上压。浓郁的气味瞬间涌进但丁的身体里，阴茎被他吞到了喉咙口，他的鼻尖撞上了耻毛，亲密得没有缝隙，但丁觉得自己的小腹一阵阵发胀。

　　他收缩喉管又张开，挤压着顶进去的阴茎。气管闭锁带来的窒息感有种隐秘的刺激，但丁慢慢让阴茎插进喉咙又抽出，用喉咙口箍住冠状沟。维吉尔轻喘着，拉着弟弟的头发将自己抽离又顶进去，一边还在命令他：“用你的舌头，但丁。”

　　但丁照做了，他的舌头裹上茎身，舔舐着柱体下面敏感的表皮。青筋随着他的动作凸起，变得更硬，挤占着但丁口腔里的空间，很快他发现那已经不是他能承受的了，他呜呜叫着，乞求地从下往上看着维吉尔。

　　维吉尔将阴茎抽了出来，但丁一个劲儿地喘气，过了好一会儿才缓过来——他抚摸着眼前那个插得他喘不过气的阴茎，茎身上隐隐浮现出了蓝色的鳞片和凸起，但丁沉默了一会儿，抬头看着维吉尔：“你这儿都魔人化了？”

　　维吉尔可能也没见过。他看着但丁的脸颊蹭过更加硬的阴茎，抓着但丁的头发把他拉了起来。

　　“有点不妙啊，但丁，”维吉尔把手伸到但丁的两腿之间，“看来这个发情期你我都会很难熬。”

　　维吉尔的手刚碰到但丁的腹股沟，他的下半身就软了。那双拿惯了刀的手上有许多硬茧，维吉尔丝毫没有放缓动作的意思，硬邦邦的指茧撩起阴茎，抚过但丁腿间柔软的肉，拨开了湿漉漉的阴唇，找到了通往他身体发情期秘密的入口。

　　早就湿了，不只是淋浴的水，从身体深处涌出的水在但丁的腿间积蓄，随着维吉尔手指的动作流淌下来，但丁摇晃着身体，分开双腿让维吉尔的手指探进去。他的阴道火热又柔软，湿滑得像上好的绸缎，吸吮着维吉尔的手指往里捅。

　　维吉尔抬起但丁的一条腿，但丁的双手环上他的肩膀，靠近他，贴紧他，与他接吻，欲望快要冲昏他的头脑。维吉尔扶着自己魔人化的阴茎顶进阴道，更粗更硬的柱体还有难以捉摸从哪儿冒出来的坚硬凸起火辣辣地摩擦着内壁，是从没感受过的疼痛——但丁疼得咬住了维吉尔的下唇，血腥味在口腔里蔓延，维吉尔托着他的腿用力一顶，轻易地就把阴茎送入了深处。

　　“哈啊……”但丁快要站不住了，他的身体晃动，操进身体里的阴茎冲撞得更厉害了。龟头轻而易举就顶到了宫口，但丁颤抖着搂紧了维吉尔的身体往上逃，维吉尔按住他的后腰往下压，他顶着更为脆弱的宫口，快感混合着疼痛从身体深处爆炸，但丁将维吉尔抱得更紧了，他抵抗不了这种从内向外的摧毁。

　　维吉尔把但丁的背压在淋浴房的墙上。老实说，那只是一块隔板，也不是设计来承受两个成年男性的体重的。维吉尔将但丁的另一条腿也抱起来，压着他顶了几下，隔板已经开始发出哀鸣。维吉尔停了下来，但丁将他紧紧缠住，眼睛湿漉漉地看着他。

　　维吉尔亲了一下但丁的嘴唇，随即关上了水龙头。他没有拿毛巾擦身，这会儿没有人会想起擦身，何况这两具交缠的身体生出的热量已经足够蒸干身上的水分。维吉尔保持着插入的姿势，抱着但丁走出了浴室，他在沙发上坐下，这位置能让他进得更深，阴茎终于冲破了宫口，顶了进去。

　　“呜啊……！”但丁仰起了脖子，他还在适应这个可怕尺寸的肉棒，将他的阴道整个撑开，窄小的宫口被迫张大，吞下了硬热的龟头。身体里有一股股温热的水想要涌出去，然而被维吉尔堵得死死的，那些体液包裹住入侵的阴茎，让维吉尔可以进出得更加顺畅——但丁上下摇动着腰身，即便是疼痛，也让他想要深深刻在身体的深处。

　　维吉尔看着但丁跪趴在他身上摇晃屁股，他的双手顺着但丁的大腿根往后抚摸，揉着后穴口的褶皱问他：“后面想要么？”

　　他一边问，一边沾着从阴道里流出来的水开始扩张，那里很紧，但显然主人已经习惯了被人操，但丁放松着身体让维吉尔可以扩张得更容易，他将屁股往后顶，低下头用鼻尖触碰维吉尔的鼻尖：“操我，维吉尔，用你的尾巴。”

　　那条躁动了许久的尾巴终于得到了机会，就像有了自己的生命一样，立刻从但丁身侧探到了他身后。维吉尔握着尾巴，抽出自己扩张的手指，他用拇指捋了捋尾尖绒毛一般的鳞片，抵着后穴口就往里顶。

　　那灵活的尾巴进来了，但丁用身体感受着，下身完全被维吉尔充满的满足感甚至要超过了快感。他上下晃动身体，硬热的阴茎随着他的动作拍落在维吉尔的小腹，被他握住，缓缓揉搓，下身猛地僵住不动，接着是更多的水从他阴道里涌了出来。

　　“我回来——”尼禄的声音由远及近响了起来，根本用不了多少时间，他已经走到了房车大开的门口，走了进来。他看到在沙发上纵情狂欢的两人时先是愣住了，但丁听见了他的声音，但没有停止操弄维吉尔的阴茎，维吉尔的眼神越过但丁的肩膀冷冷地看向了尼禄。

　　但丁能感觉到尼禄的视线，他无法将视线从但丁的后背上挪开。他有些贪婪地看着但丁后背的肌肉，然后下滑，视线是有重量的，但丁能感觉到那又酥又痒的视线在舔着他的后背，一路往下，沿着脊椎到尾椎，然后是后穴，尼禄盯着那个操进但丁后穴的尾巴，眼睛都看直了。

　　“你！”他往前踏了一步，站到了但丁身后，一把抓住了维吉尔的尾巴就往外抽，“你这混蛋怎么可以这样对他！”

　　维吉尔倒没有反击，他由着尼禄将自己的尾巴拽出来，全部脱离后但丁难耐地呻吟了一声。但丁抱紧了维吉尔，用自己似乎膨胀了不少的胸部去蹭维吉尔的脸，维吉尔咬着他的乳头轻轻拉扯，直到但丁发出更多的呻吟才放开。

　　“他正在经历有生以来最强的发情期，”维吉尔说这句话时仿佛只是一个旁观者，“你这样做可能要了他的命，小子。”

　　维吉尔一边说一边往上顶了一下，硕大的龟头反复推挤开宫口，让但丁几乎要哭出来。后面的空虚感也变得愈发鲜明，但丁趴在维吉尔肩上，稍稍转身看向身后，他看到尼禄满脸通红，背上的那对翅膀十指伸张，每一根羽毛都舒展开，好像有无穷无尽的力量不知如何宣泄。

　　但丁克制着，让自己至少能从快感之海中浮出水面一秒钟。只要一秒钟就好了，他倚靠在维吉尔的怀里，对着身后的尼禄说：“你也是个魔人了，尼禄。还记得我以前怎么跟你说的吗？”

　　但丁的视线往下移，落在了尼禄的小腹。他的裤裆早已被撑起一大团，现在的他大概只是在虚张声势而已。

　　“魔人化之后……就会发情。”

　　但丁舔了舔自己的嘴唇，尤其是右边嘴角被尼禄揍出的伤口。依然能舔到血腥味，以及丝丝缕缕的痛感。疼痛是他最好的伙伴。疼痛能告诉他他还活着。

　　但丁伸出双手抓着自己的臀瓣，往两侧掰开。他确信尼禄看到了自己饥渴的后穴，被维吉尔的尾巴操开了，但现在没有东西填充，正在痛苦地开合，等待着被再度填满。他伸出一根中指，慢慢地插进后穴里，伴随着的是过分夸张的呻吟，他慢慢释放着自己的情欲，迅速捕捉到了尼禄的，他的情欲早已乱了阵脚，随着但丁的动作而疯狂扩张，和维吉尔浓重的威压感不同，尼禄的情欲根本没有自制力。

　　“你想操我吗？”

　　但丁听见尼禄的喉咙里发出一声低吼。他骂着“操你，但丁”走了过来，一边在手忙脚乱地解自己的裤子拉链。他猛地扯下了自己的裤子，阴茎已经把内裤前面全都濡湿了，半透明的布料描摹着那根肉棒的形状，他将内裤一拉到底扔在了一边，膝盖跪上沙发，接着扶着自己的阴茎就开始往但丁的后穴里塞。

　　“嗯……”但丁的腰被尼禄握住了，他迅速将阴茎顶到了底，抵着结肠瓣不住地刺激。他嘴里骂骂咧咧的：“你要我操你这里是吗？要我操进去是吗？”一边动作粗暴地抽插着，全然不顾但丁的反应。但丁被他操得身体不停晃动，他呻吟着倒在维吉尔身上，维吉尔双手按着他的大腿根也开始往他阴道里冲撞，下半身被彻底充满，欲望几乎能把人淹死。

　　但丁已经没法控制自己了，他控制不了自己的思考，头脑里一片涣散，他也控制不了自己的肉体，两个进入强烈发情状态的半魔人就好像在拿他的身体进行一场拉锯战，两根阴茎隔着薄薄的内壁互相碰撞挤压，内壁被擦过带来疼痛，身体的深处要被捅穿，似乎就要顶进他的灵魂——他需要抚慰，但丁抚摸着维吉尔的脸庞吻他，啃咬着对方的嘴唇，吻到正浓时，他被拽着头发拉离了维吉尔。

　　“……我也要。”背后的尼禄贴上了他的后背，又有一双手按着他的脸向后转，尼禄凑了过来，闭着眼睛去亲吻但丁，他小心翼翼的样子就好像那是他和对方共同的初吻，他担心自己的鲁莽会毁掉这个美好的回忆，只是他的下半身还在疯狂地操着但丁，他的阴茎变得比往常要更粗更长，每次插到深处，底端的阴囊都会拍在但丁的屁股上。

　　很难说哪个部位被操的滋味更加销魂，维吉尔不急不缓地操开宫口顶进子宫，但总是又很快离去，尼禄在猛攻结肠瓣，他的力气太大了，操得但丁都有些疼了，他试图抬高屁股让尼禄可以更平稳地操进来。但这显然没什么用，年轻人的横冲直撞让他的心疯狂跳跃，就连情欲都跟着进入了他的身体，他收缩后穴，被箍住的尼禄低声咒骂着：“该死的……我操……”

　　他猛地射了，全都灌在但丁的肚子里。精液拍打着内壁，但丁的呻吟都变得高亢了起来。

　　尼禄抱着但丁的腰在他背上趴着，不停地喘息着。维吉尔看了一会儿，轻轻哼了一声：“你可真快啊，小伙子。”

　　但丁抬起头，瞪了维吉尔一眼。维吉尔不为所动，依然在用力顶着，过了好一会儿，尼禄才从但丁身上爬起来。他开始往外抽阴茎，好像他根本不知道不应期是什么，他的阴茎还是又硬又热，随时可以再来一轮。

　　他抽离出来，但丁的后穴试图挽留但失败了，被撑开的穴口可怜巴巴地张开着，体液混合着精液慢慢流了下来。

　　尼禄握着自己的阴茎，顺着会阴的位置往前推，很快他就找到了阴道，他推挤着正埋在里面的维吉尔说：“我也要操前面。”

　　“什么？不、尼禄等等……”但丁没能阻止尼禄，他的那双魔人翅膀紧紧掐住了但丁的身体，被情欲、胜负心给烧糊了脑子的年轻人开始握着自己的阴茎往已经被占满的阴道里顶。

　　维吉尔皱了皱眉头，但很快又展平了，他拍抚着但丁的脸颊，对他说：“放松些，但丁。”尼禄还在没头没脑地往里顶，但丁不停地摇着脑袋：“不行，进不去的……啊……”

　　维吉尔握着他的阴茎开始撸动，另外一只手探摸到了藏在阴囊之下的阴蒂上，他用指尖揪住，但丁的身体立刻就全都软了，他瘫倒在维吉尔身上，任由两人摆布他的身体。

　　尼禄用手指抠挖着阴道口，挤出可以容纳手指的空间，阴茎找到了空隙得以顶了进去。原本已经被占得很满的身体传来了仿佛要被撑破的疼痛，但丁大叫着伸直身体，尼禄趴在他背上吮吻着他的背肌，他那根粗长的阴茎慢慢进得更深，紧贴着维吉尔的，在但丁的身体里他们倒是达到了从未有过的亲密。

　　“太大了……好满啊……”但丁开始语无伦次，他跌落在维吉尔怀里，两腿分得不能再开了，他的下体艰难地吞入两根硬热的肉棒，面对他们的进攻几乎无所适从。维吉尔抽离的时候，尼禄便顶了上去，龟头舔吻着宫口，激得但丁两腿之间洪泽泛滥。

　　这对父子几乎没有用语言沟通就达成了默契，他们交错进出，时刻保证但丁的下半身里被一根阴茎充满。宫口反反复复地被龟头撞击，早已放弃抵抗，大开着迎接入侵者的到来，维吉尔顶到深处，但丁的身体颤抖个不停，他刚退却，尼禄又补了进去。

　　快感太过于浓烈了，将理智烧了个精光。但丁渐渐习惯了这场好像没有停止的性爱，他摇晃着屁股往下坐，甚至试图同时将两根都吞到最深处。他的内壁像火一样在燃烧，尼禄的喘息落在他的背上，维吉尔的喉咙里漏出一些呻吟，他盯着但丁，就连他的眼睛里都有欲火在跳动。

　　“哈啊……啊……嗯、嗯啊……”

　　但丁被操哭了，眼泪沿着他的脸颊一直向下，被下巴上的胡渣剖开，露出淫靡的内心。他摇晃着腰说：“射到我里面……最里面……”

　　维吉尔的眼色一沉，他挤开宫口将龟头顶进子宫，似乎就要实现但丁的愿望。但丁难以控制自己，他捏住了自己的乳头，但很快有一只手从背后伸过来，拉开他自己的手，转而覆盖住他的整个胸部，牢牢握在手里，一边有另一个阴茎也正在挤开宫口，沉甸甸的龟头硬是插了进去。

　　“啊……啊……！”

　　这太超过了，但丁的脑袋里一片模糊，好像是被人用水洗了照片一样，一切都融化了，所有的东西都融为了一体，他的身体，维吉尔和尼禄的身体，他们的情欲紧紧拥抱，他们的灵魂也终于成为了一个。但丁哭着接受了两个人的进入，本就比女性要更小一些的子宫艰难地张开内腔，那两个闯进来的无耻之徒射出精液，发情的魔人的精液又多又浓稠，阴囊跳动，阴茎抽搐，挤压着精仓将所有的精液全部射进了但丁的子宫里。

　　尼禄呻吟着，贴在但丁的耳边索吻，他扭转过但丁的脑袋去亲吻他的嘴唇，只是这亲吻还没觉出滋味，维吉尔已经一把勾住但丁的脖子把他拉向自己，他歪着脑袋舔过但丁的下唇，但丁张开了嘴，伸出舌头，维吉尔立刻凑上去含住他的舌尖，他们吻在了一起，气息碰撞，欲望勃发。尼禄气鼓鼓地又顶了一下下身，但丁果然立刻泄出哭泣，他的呻吟没了调子，喉咙发不出声音，他忘了怎么呼吸，直到维吉尔放开他，他的身体失去了所有的力道，往旁边歪倒在了沙发上。

　　维吉尔把自己抽了出来，但丁的身体随之抖动。尼禄喘了会儿气，也把自己抽出来了，他往后退了一步站起身来，神情恍惚地看向面朝下倒在沙发上的但丁，好一会儿之后才走了过去，将他的头抬起，自己坐下身后，把但丁的脑袋放在自己的大腿上。

　　但丁还醒着，他身体丧失了力道，下身被灌了满满的精液，但他自己还没射。这确实不太妙，以往被这样操他早就射了，但现在他只是不停地从阴道里流出水来，就连后穴都涌出了体液——他的身体还在渴求着被进入，被狠狠操干，而这不知道什么时候是个头。

　　但丁喘了一会儿，慢慢撑起身体。他收起双腿跪在沙发上，他知道维吉尔在他背后看着他。

　　“维吉尔，”但丁的嗓子好像要冒烟了，他的声音沙哑又性感，他摇晃着屁股，扭过头看了维吉尔一眼，“我还要，维吉尔。”

　　维吉尔低垂着眉眼看着但丁，他居然笑了，慢慢抬高了视线望向正抱着但丁的脑袋发呆的尼禄。

　　“你没能满足他，小子，”维吉尔抓住了但丁晃个不停的屁股，拍了两下，他转过身来，单膝跪着，另一条腿站在地上，“不喂饱他可不行。”

　　维吉尔的拇指抚摸着但丁的尾椎，顶进后穴，稍稍抚弄了几下，他就握着自己的阴茎往里顶。他的发情期也还没结束，魔人之间总是会互相影响，那根硬挺的阴茎没有遇到什么阻碍就顶进了最深处，在肠壁反反复复地刮擦。

　　“嗯……嗯啊……”但丁伸直了背脊，茎身的凸起擦过他内壁的每一个角落，总有一个会停留在前列腺附近。他的敏感点被反复戳弄，快感就像潮水般涨落，是维吉尔牵引着这一切，他顶住了戳弄了一会儿，又故意忽略，让但丁没法得到彻底的解脱。

　　他的身体蠕动着，脑袋拱在尼禄的怀里，过了会儿就感觉有个硬热的东西在蹭着他的脸。但丁低下头看了看，尼禄的阴茎又抬头了，但丁笑了起来，他轻轻圈住那个战战兢兢的小家伙，抬头看向尼禄，年轻人意识到了但丁的视线，立刻把脑袋转向了别处。

　　“没什么……好害羞的……啊！”但丁艰难地说着，维吉尔嫌他不够专心而用力顶了几下，魔人的阴茎抵住了结肠瓣，硬是推了过去，但丁惊喘了一声，他喘了口气，张开嘴含住了尼禄的阴茎。

　　尼禄抽了口气，但丁嘴里的阴茎立刻大了几分。新生的魔人比想象中的还要敏感，但丁将阴茎缓缓送入喉咙深处，舌苔刮弄着紧张的茎身，尼禄立刻抓住了他的头发。

　　但丁隐隐约约地想着，自己好像是没给尼禄做过口交。他只让尼禄舔过他下面，尼禄乖乖照做了，动作生涩到小心翼翼，却又格外的努力，努力想要取悦他，即便他自己也不知道什么样的动作才能最好地取悦到他。这回忆让但丁的下身发软，他知道自己湿得更厉害了，他往后顶自己的下身，撞到维吉尔的小腹上，将他的阴茎吞到根部，上下晃动身体，用会阴去摩擦维吉尔的阴囊，张开的阴道口轻轻收缩，似乎想要把阴囊给吸进去。

　　“在想什么？”维吉尔握着他的腰，有节奏地推着自己的腰往前顶。他撞击着但丁的身体，但丁随着他的动作往前耸动，他将尼禄的阴茎吞入喉咙口，后退的时候退出一点儿，再继续吞入，喉咙口反反复复地收缩，舌尖还在挑逗着茎身。

　　尼禄的呼吸急促了起来，他抓着但丁的头发，但又不知做什么好，也许是想自己掌握主动权来操但丁的嘴，但他这会儿一定是无所适从了，抓着但丁头皮的手指一会儿紧一会儿松。但丁决定再给他点刺激，他将阴茎推得更深，嘴唇撞到了阴茎根部，挤压着阴囊，尼禄叫了一声，他抓着但丁的脑袋把自己抽了出来，那根完全硬起来的阴茎被舔得满是水光，从头到尾都泛着红色。

　　尼禄喘着气看着伏在他腿上的但丁，看他被维吉尔操得身体震颤，这会儿没有东西堵着他的嘴了，他的呻吟声毫无保留，他一边呻吟，一边用漂亮的眼睛盯着尼禄。尼禄的翅膀伸了下来，他托住了但丁的肋部将他扶起，两手捧住但丁的脸颊，凑过去吻他那双湿漉漉的嘴唇。

　　尼禄黏黏糊糊地吻着但丁，他咬着但丁的嘴唇和舌尖，又试着把自己的舌头送过去，但丁没有咬他，只是将自己的舌头送过来，与他纠缠。

　　“我……我也想要你，但丁。”尼禄在吻的间隙小声说着，等吻结束了，他闭紧了眼睛，不敢看但丁。

　　但丁慢慢直起身体，他往后靠，维吉尔搂着他的腰将自己操得更深了，但丁抬起手往后勾住维吉尔的脖子，挺着自己的胸膛，呻吟着问：“你、想要我……什么？”

　　尼禄睁开了眼睛，他看着但丁深陷情欲的脸，他永远是在笑的，脸色潮红，大汗淋漓，银色的长发黏在了他的脖子上，维吉尔低下头亲吻他的脖子，吻落在肩头，他的手从但丁的腰开始往上，握住了他的胸口，但丁的奶子好像又变大了，在维吉尔的手掌间晃动，呼吸间，顶端的乳头硬得挺立。

　　尼禄俯身过去，张嘴咬他的胸口。那胀大的奶子需要被好好照顾，他用力吮吸着，含住了乳头，用舌尖去搅弄，但丁的呼吸急促起来，乳头也变得更硬了。尼禄舔弄了一会儿，又换了另一边，他用牙齿咬住了乳头，强烈的刺痛让但丁几乎断片，他呻吟着把胸口抬得更高了，他搂着尼禄的背，把自己的奶子往他嘴里送。

　　维吉尔没有停止玩弄他，他伸手下去，盖在了但丁的小腹上，过了会儿他拉着但丁的手过来覆在小腹的位置，维吉尔用力挺腰顶入，但丁的小腹便跟着凸起一小块。他顶得太深了，但丁神志涣散，他知道维吉尔轻易就可以操进结肠的位置，但他不会就这样让但丁高潮，他总要再继续玩弄他，带他去往终点，但不让他触碰终点线，而在这同时，还有一个尼禄在他的身上煽风点火。

　　尼禄终于抬起了身，他用舌尖舔舐着自己的嘴唇，显然这对他来说还不够。他抓住了但丁的一条腿往侧边抬起，手指往下伸，蹭开了阴茎，沿着腹股沟落在会阴，他按压着阴唇，指尖勾扯着从阴道里流出来的水。

　　“我想操你。”

　　尼禄说得很小声，嘴唇又凑过去吻但丁，好像是在请求许可，但下身早已经开始行动，他扶着阴茎顶开阴唇，对着早就被操开的阴道插了进去。

　　但丁叫了一声，刚才被两个人一起操过的地方又被填满了，闯入者动作粗鲁，直接就顶到了底。钝痛和快感一起随着撞击迸射开来，他抓着尼禄的手臂，尼禄的翅膀突然伸下来，一边一个拉住但丁的手臂，将他的双手压在了他的后腰上。

　　尼禄抬起了但丁另一条腿，将两腿分开后抬起。但丁低头看了一眼，他被彻底打开了，没有遮掩，无法阻挡，维吉尔控制着他的身体操他的后面，尼禄没轻没重地操着他前面。他挣脱不开，全身上下都被维吉尔和尼禄控制着，就连嘴唇也又被堵上了，尼禄执着地吻他，像是要把他肺里的空气都给吸光。

　　就连快感都被控制了，但丁知道自己濒临极限，但维吉尔握住了他的阴茎，一边挤压着阴囊，一边圈紧了根部。

　　绝顶的快感快要撑破他的身体。但丁的身体变得无比敏感，两个穴都被塞得满满的，肉棒一个劲儿地往里顶，他知道尚未合拢的宫口又被顶开了，龟头操进了瑟缩的子宫里，那里面还有前一次两人留下的精液，光是想象一下就让但丁快要发疯。

　　“呜啊……维吉尔……你、你放开我……”但丁倚靠在维吉尔怀里，浑身颤抖，生理泪水涌出眼眶，魔人的阴茎正不知疲倦地抽插着，他的身体全靠着插入他体内的两人支撑，但丁的大腿根猛烈地抽搐着，“我要射、让我……射……嗯啊……”

　　维吉尔没有松手。他舔了舔但丁的耳根，在他耳边低语：“想射了？该怎么和哥哥说呢？”

　　这就像魔咒，也可能此时此刻的但丁也根本无力对抗。他哭泣着，胸口剧烈起伏，断断续续地说道：“请、请让我……嗯哈啊……让我射……维吉尔……”

　　“乖孩子。”维吉尔在他额角印下一个温柔的吻，随后放开了他的阴茎。

　　尼禄猛顶了一下，但丁惊叫着射了，身体绷紧了，翘起的阴茎顶在尼禄腹部，喷涌而出的精液大部分都溅在了两人的身体之间。尼禄伸出手去涂抹溅落在但丁胸口的精液，他用精液将他的乳头给覆盖了，然后他将手指含进了嘴里，缓慢地舔着，舌尖从两指之间探出头。

　　但丁不住地喘息着，他看着尼禄色情又专注地做着这件事情，然后他干脆低下头去，又一次咬住了但丁的胸口，那根灵活的舌头将他涂抹开的精液都舔去了。

　　他们没有停止操但丁，就在他被高潮冲刷得几乎要昏过去时，两人也没停止顶进他的身体深处。他的全身痉挛，两个穴都缩紧起来，尼禄轻喘着，对他说：“我也要射了，但丁……”

　　有一种奇怪的感觉突然鲜明起来，但丁意识到他的穴口被撑大了，不管是前面还是后面。他颤抖着手去摸，摸到两人进入他身体的位置，发情的魔人互相影响，阴茎根部形成了结，膨胀开来，牢牢卡在穴内，让但丁无法挣脱。

　　“不不……这不行……”但丁挣扎了起来，维吉尔的尾巴绕了过来，将他按住：“别动。就快……好了。”

　　他隐隐地喘着气，随即开始在但丁身体里射精，龟头终于操进结肠，精液全都洒到了最深处。

　　内壁被狠狠地冲刷而过，但丁呜咽着伸直背脊，尼禄压了过来，找到他的嘴唇吻住了他，一边在嘴里反复念着他的名字，一边也射了，粗大的阴茎结堵住了阴道，龟头顶在子宫里喷出精液，但丁几乎产生了错觉，他的肚子里被灌了太多精液，大概要鼓起来了。

　　折磨人的高潮终于渐渐消退，阴茎结也跟着消失了，尼禄先退了出来，他松开了但丁的手和脚，但丁的身体立刻要歪倒了。尼禄赶忙抱紧了他，维吉尔也向后退了退，他坐在了沙发上，丝毫没打算掩饰两腿间那根刚刚还在肆虐的凶器。

　　但丁伏在尼禄的身上，过了好一会儿才让自己的呼吸渐渐平复下来。他累得不想睁开眼睛，但他能感觉到，身边两个人身上原本浓郁得化不开的情欲已经开始平息了，当然还有他自己身上的，从情欲里脱身出来，现在全身都在叫嚣着“疼”。

　　被两个发情的魔人一起操的体验可不是常人能有的——任何一根阴茎大概都能捅穿人类的肚子。

　　维吉尔伸出手摸到了但丁的头上，他轻轻撩开挡在但丁眼睛上的头发，尽管但丁也没打算睁眼，维吉尔的指腹在他的眼皮上抚触而过，顺着脸颊向下，摸到了他的嘴唇，他推开但丁的嘴唇把手指轻轻顶进去，但丁伸出舌头舔着他的指尖。

　　“所以，”尼禄的声音响了起来，他显然很紧张，但又在竭力掩饰着这一点，“结束了……是吗？那个……有生以来最强的……发，发情期。”

　　但丁换了个更舒服的姿势在尼禄怀里躺好，尼禄更紧张了，一动不动地抱着他。但丁懒洋洋地说：“是啊，我肚子里都被你们射满了。”

　　尼禄的脸色变得很精彩，他低下了头，过了会儿，用非常非常小的声音，在但丁的耳边说：“只有你是……这样？”

　　“怎么样？”

　　“我是说……只有你有……那个，”尼禄嗫嚅着，突然如梦初醒，“你会……怀孕吗？”

　　但丁睁开眼睛，有些好笑地看着他。维吉尔冷笑着先开了口：“我真意外，你跟他做了不止一次吧，怎么现在才想起问这个问题……”

　　维吉尔拖长了尾音，他停顿了几秒，又说：“不然你以为你怎么来的。”

　　尼禄的全身一瞬间就僵硬了。他瞪大了眼睛，盯着说话的维吉尔，完全不敢看自己抱着的但丁。他开始大口喘气，显然是想要说些什么，但又一句话都说不出，睁大的眼睛里甚至充盈了泪水。

　　他想要站起来，但丁按住了他的腰，将他搂得更紧了。“嘘，”但丁小声安抚着尼禄，“这件事情你可千万别学你父亲。”

　　*

　　妮可接到尼禄的电话后，很是发愁了一下要怎么赶到她原先停放米诺陶诺斯的地方。红墓镇崩塌得厉害，所有的道路都被瓦砾碎石堆满了，光是定位出正确的方向就花了她不少时间。

　　不过她总是有办法赶到目的地的，现在她的拍档需要她的帮助，武器艺术大师怎么会被区区的碎石给拦住。她带上了给蕾蒂做的火箭炮——承诺会在把那一家子三个魔人弄回来后再给蕾蒂做些新的改装——开路，花了好几个小时的时间，终于赶到了米诺陶诺斯的跟前。

　　她的爱车看起来很结实，完好无损。妮可用力拍了拍车身：“我就知道你会没事的！”

　　她走到副驾驶的位置，隔着车窗看到里面坐着的尼禄。妮可跳起来跟他打招呼：“嘿！尼禄！我来了！不高兴吗！你的拍档历尽千辛万苦找到了你！”

　　她确信尼禄听到了，但是尼禄用右手——右手？？？——撑着脸，对她不理不睬的。这小子怎么回事？他不吐槽妮可自称的“拍档”吗？还有那个右手是怎么回事？

　　妮可擦了擦眼睛，也许尼禄是累了。这也不奇怪，毕竟刚才他打电话找她的时候说过，他好不容易把两个老混蛋给带回来——当然，也可能是她自己累了，累到出现幻觉了。

　　妮可走到驾驶室位置，拉开车门跳上了车，坐到她最熟悉的位置上。她大大伸了个懒腰，然后往后张望，车厢里的沙发上，坐着两个人。

　　确切地说，一个人坐着，另一个人头枕着坐着的人的腿，大概正在睡觉。那个躺着的人应该是但丁没错了，虽然他背对着外面，但那头银白色的半长头发和身上盖着的红色大衣，妮可是不会认错的。至于那个坐着的人……

　　他看起来和但丁很相似，但又决然不同。他的银白色的短发全都向后梳起，显出非常冷峻的神情。他眉头紧锁，双眼是最澄澈的月光石，抿紧的唇线仿佛刀刻出来的，他的衣服穿得一丝不苟，此刻正在看拿在手里的一本杂志，封面画着大波妹，在妮可打量他的这段时间里，他的视线没有挪动过哪怕一公分。

　　他——俊美得让人惊叹。妮可本以为这家伙会长得更凶恶野蛮的，毕竟，你懂的，他可是个抛家弃子又搞出了这么多骇人听闻事情的超级大反派。

　　妮可决定做那个打破沉默的人。她高兴地打招呼：“你一定就是那位吧？维吉尔？维吉尔先生是吗？尼禄的父亲，但丁的哥哥？哇，你好，我叫妮可，我曾经——”

　　“行了妮可，”尼禄突然开口了，“开你的车吧。”

　　“我认错人了吗？”妮可小声问，她看到那个新来的银发男子抬起头看了她一眼，那视线太过冰冷，妮可忍不住打了个寒颤。

　　“你没认错，”尼禄的语气里透着烦躁，“别理他们了，开车走人。”

　　妮可还想反驳几句，但看到尼禄一点继续对话的意思都没有，也只得作罢。她拧动钥匙发动了车，米诺陶诺斯缓缓开动，妮可目视前方，突然说：“尼禄。你的脸好红。”

　　“我才没有！”尼禄大叫着，背上突然伸出一对翅膀，重重地捶打了一下车顶。

　　*

　　无法避免的事情不能算意外。但丁靠在维吉尔温暖的腹部假寐的时候，一直在想这个问题。

　　这就是他寻求的一切的结果——他确实在寻求着什么，至于结果会怎样，他其实从来没想过。

　　他弄丢过很多东西，多到他都搞不清楚到底还有多少是属于他的。现在他找回来了一些，当然不是全部，那也太过奢求了，但现在这些已经足够让他满足了。

　　所以，也许现在这样，就是自然而然的最佳结果了。

　　虽然还有一些困境需要克服……比如，要怎么让尼禄摆脱那个想要逃离的想法呢……

　　维吉尔的手搭在了但丁的额头上。他很喜欢抚弄但丁的头发，从小就是这样。明明是他自己选择了那样张扬的发型，结果他还是更喜欢玩弄弟弟垂下的头发。

　　但他的手总是很柔软的。就算他手掌上布满了握刀握出来的茧，他在梳弄但丁头发的时候，手势也是柔软的——

　　一点儿都没有变。

　　在维吉尔的抚摸下，但丁昏昏欲睡。今天已经够累的了，现在，传奇的恶魔猎人可以享有一会儿安眠吗？

　　——总会有办法的吧。


	4. Chapter 4A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实在太长了，感觉又是一章写三章的量，拆一下不然自己要写死了……  
> 本章简介：魔人会意外怀孕吗？  
> 承接上一章（居然有剧情连续了？！），5代后强行合家欢，3代一点点的捏造剧情，捏造的魔人生理，变魔人后会性欲爆炸，但丁会保持一段时间的双性体，mpreg，家族incest，反正就是各种操蛋……

　　维吉尔对但丁的事务所不怎么满意。

　　“房间里太暗了，墙纸上一次清扫是什么时间？”他皱着眉头看向窗户，“这窗户能用吗？”

　　尼禄让妮可把但丁和维吉尔丢在但丁的店门口，立刻就溜之大吉了。这会儿，但丁就在翠西、蕾蒂和莫里森的沉默注视下，跑到窗户前开窗，外面的木百叶窗推了一下就散了架，但丁的背上一凉，他都不敢回头看维吉尔的表情。

　　“把大厅打扫干净。”维吉尔说，一边坐在了沙发上，两腿微微分开，背脊挺直了，慢慢靠在靠背上。但丁只是靠近了一点沙发，维吉尔手中突然出现了阎魔刀，他抬起刀鞘顶在但丁的膝盖上，但丁被他戳得差点跪下去。

　　“现在？”但丁摊开手，“我才刚回来，是不是可以先放下行李什么的……”

　　“你的行李也就是那一堆武器，”维吉尔没有让步的余地，“先把大厅打扫干净。这毕竟是你的房子，如果我没记错的话。”

　　维吉尔看了一眼莫里森，显然，翠西和蕾蒂已经把维吉尔和V的关系讲给了莫里森听，他看到维吉尔的注视，非常僵硬地咧开了自己的嘴唇，摆出一个难看的笑容。“是但丁的房子没错，”莫里森拍了拍胸口内袋的位置，“房契我一直帮他保管着呢。”

　　维吉尔的眉头稍稍舒展开来，他说：“谢谢。”听到他这么说的但丁忍不住盯住维吉尔猛看，维吉尔毫不客气地用刀鞘打了他的小腿一下。

　　第一个忍不住的人是蕾蒂，她从但丁的那张大办公桌上跳下来，拍了拍自己的衣服下摆：“这儿似乎没我什么事儿了。好好打扫你的房子吧，但丁。”她往大门口走去，在经过维吉尔面前的瞬间看了他一眼，维吉尔朝她微微颔首。蕾蒂叹了口气，对但丁说：“看到你没事回来我可真高兴。再见，但丁。”

　　但丁朝着蕾蒂摆了摆手，告别的话还没说出来，这回轮到翠西跳下桌子了。真是见鬼了，这两位女士都喜欢放着椅子不坐坐在桌子上，总是把但丁的视线给挡得严严实实——当然，事实上他大部分时间也不是看向门口，但丁对工作从来没有什么期盼，他更多的时候是躺在他的椅子上，把腿斜搁在桌子上，合上他的眼睛，进入最浅的梦境里。

　　翠西走了两步到维吉尔面前，她认真地打量着维吉尔，最后点了点头：“你和他确实不一样。”

　　“我和他谁更好呢，翠西？”但丁很信赖纯种恶魔的直觉，他凑到翠西面前，歪着脑袋等着她的裁决。

　　翠西笑了起来，那种绝不该属于一个恶魔的暖意让维吉尔几乎产生了错觉。他知道翠西的来头，那本是他可以停靠的港湾，但又会轻易让他回想起被奴役的屈辱。他握紧了阎魔刀，打算不管翠西选了谁都一笑了之，翠西仍旧微笑着转向但丁，说：“你们俩谁更好我不知道……但你跟他在一起肯定更好一些。”

　　但丁愣了一下，随即迅速表达了不满：“翠西，你什么时候变得这么油嘴滑舌的？”翠西没再搭理他，戴上墨镜往门外走去，她抬起手挥了挥，只留给他们一个洒脱的背影。

　　只剩下莫里森了，这会儿傻子都该知道是时候走了，他清咳了一声，说：“最近可能没什么委托了，但丁，你得留意你的水电费……我是说，我们有机会再见。”

　　“谢谢你，老伙计。”但丁拍了拍他的肩膀，莫里森提起帽子向维吉尔示意，然后也离开了。

　　“这家伙人不错。”维吉尔在莫里森走后说，但丁回过身来看着他。

　　维吉尔站了起来，脱下外套，找了半天没找到衣架可以挂。他把外套搭在了椅背上，站在屋子中间，抬头看转得很慢、根本没有降温效果、完全只是在白白浪费电的电扇，又看了看屋子一角的放唱机。

　　“你应该先买一个衣架。”

　　“我也没有那么多衣服要挂啊……”但丁真的开始收拾房间了，他把堆在地上的纸盒子用脚踢到了一起，收起了在桌上放了一个月的披萨饼盒，看着已经不能吃的披萨，颇为惋惜地摇了摇头。

　　“卧室在哪儿？”维吉尔一边问，一边开始寻找其他的门。他立刻就发现了，几步就能走到门口，但丁却大喊着“别进去！”朝他扑了过来。

　　“怎么你在房间里放了很多玩具吗？”

　　维吉尔避开了但丁的飞扑，瞬移到了门口。他拧住门把手轻轻用力，门应声而开，维吉尔立刻打开了门——

　　他看到一间昏暗的卧室。昏暗，肮脏，杂乱，死寂——这卧室保守估计半年没住人了。

　　“——我说过别进去的。”拦截失败的但丁灰溜溜地笑了笑，维吉尔的眉头又皱了起来：“那是床吗？你不在卧室睡觉？”

　　“房间也不是说一定要发挥它本来的用处的。”但丁开始积极打扫大厅，维吉尔走回到他边上：“你睡哪里？”

　　但丁没回答他，维吉尔知道问不出答案。他转身又走进了那个堪比荒屋的卧室：“我不管你睡哪儿，我今天一定要睡到床。”

　　维吉尔的坚持总是很奇怪的，对这一点但丁有着深刻的认识。他知道拉不回来维吉尔，有些自暴自弃地喊他：“维吉尔，一定要打扫卧室吗？我还想早点干完可以弄点吃的……你认床吗？你会睡不习惯吗？”

　　维吉尔扭过头来看他：“你在说什么废话。”

　　*

　　结果这一晚上，半魔双子都在整理房间。但丁总算把客厅里的垃圾都清到了一起，维吉尔硬是将卧室给打扫了一遍。然而那些床单和枕头实在太久没清洗了，就连但丁自己都不想看它们一眼。

　　“去睡你的卧室吧，归你了，是你的了。”但丁全部忙活完后，没好气地歪倒在了沙发上。

　　没有替换品，维吉尔直接把床单掀了，底下的褥子看起来姑且还能忍受。夜已经深了，他已经多久没看过人界的夜晚了？维吉尔坐在床沿，透过窗户外面木百叶的缝隙，看着被切割开的夜色。

　　维吉尔关了灯，没有关门，他躺在了床上，回忆瞬间将他淹没了。他想起他们在破败的出租屋里睡在一张床上，但丁很喜欢枕着他的手臂睡觉，搞得维吉尔总是没法动弹，这都是小时候就养成的坏习惯。维吉尔抱怨过但丁把他的手都压麻了，但丁做出了让步，转而改成抱着他的手臂睡觉，麻是不会麻了，但没法动弹还是没法动弹。

　　维吉尔习惯性地弯起手臂放在脸的旁边，但很快他就意识到，并没有一个乖乖的弟弟跟他躺在一起。

　　他坐起身来，大厅的灯已经关了，但丁连晚安都没和他说——他也没对但丁说。维吉尔走出卧室，他看到但丁坐在他办公桌前的那个椅子上，那椅子看上去坐起来应该挺舒服的，他的腿收了起来缩在椅子上，手在胸前插着，头歪到了一边，闭着眼睛，房间里安静得能听见他的呼吸声。

　　维吉尔喊了一声：“但丁。”

　　但丁立刻就醒了，他睁开眼睛，放下脚松开手，手扶着椅子扶手，茫然地四处张望，然后看见了披挂着夜色的维吉尔。

　　“天哪，你就这么站着可真是吓了我一跳啊……”但丁懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，维吉尔说：“你站起来。”

　　“干嘛？我要睡觉了，维吉尔。”

　　“站起来，跟我走。”

　　但丁看了看维吉尔背后，他看到了打开的卧室门。他好像一下子明白了，抓了抓头发，垂下视线盯着不远处地板上的一处裂缝：“维吉尔，你……是想操我吗？能不能让我歇一下，我现在还觉得我肚子里都是……”

　　维吉尔把但丁拉了起来，拽着他进了卧室。他把但丁丢在床上，自己爬上去，俯身看着但丁的时候，但丁甚至屏住了呼吸——然后他翻身落在了但丁的边上，抬起自己的手，塞到了但丁的怀里。

　　“现在你可以睡了。”维吉尔说话就好像是在下命令，这命令是个催眠口令，他说出来了，但丁的眼皮就开始发沉。

　　他的气息让维吉尔也终于有了睡意。

　　*

　　梦里什么都有。

　　但丁得到了一把魔法扫帚，扫一下地上的垃圾就会消失不见。他愉快地扫着房间，经过维吉尔的时候对他说：“让一让，维吉尔！”

　　维吉尔偏偏向着他的扫帚伸出了脚，他碰到了魔法扫帚，但丁吓坏了，他看到维吉尔胸口渗出血迹，他脚下站立的地板碎裂，他掉了下去，甚至没有喊一声但丁的名字。

　　“维吉尔！”但丁睁开眼睛，他手里什么都没有。维吉尔把自己的手再一次塞到他手里，他的身体凉丝丝的，但丁猜想他应该醒了好一会儿了。

　　“你梦到我了？”维吉尔看着但丁，视线过于沉重，但丁几乎不敢看他。

　　“没必要不好意思，”维吉尔接着说，“我也一直梦到你，我梦到我把你杀死了成百上千次。”

　　但丁捏紧了维吉尔的手，过了会儿终于敢直视维吉尔的眼睛：“现在可以了。”他拉着维吉尔的手按在自己心口。

　　维吉尔触摸着但丁的心跳。猛烈，疯狂，与其说是害怕，不如说是期待，就好像小时候，他们所期待的那个家庭野营的前夜，但丁也是这样拉着维吉尔的手按在自己的心口，说他激动得睡不着。

　　维吉尔摩挲着但丁的心，几十年过去了，他的弟弟在他面前依然是没有秘密的。

　　维吉尔按住但丁的肩膀靠过去吻他，他的嘴唇是咸的，但好在他的舌头是甜的，维吉尔不爱吃甜食，但他突然有点理解但丁嗜糖的原因了，咸味苦涩让他清醒，甜味却能软化这些尖锐的刺痛，他品尝着这种他过去拒绝的味道，直到但丁推了他一把。

　　“维吉尔，”但丁轻轻喘气，一边开始脱自己的裤子，一边拉着维吉尔的手往他下面摸，“来吧。”

　　但丁拉着维吉尔的手碰触他已经半勃的阴茎，热乎乎的，在两人的小腹间彰显着存在感。他拖着维吉尔继续向下，自己打开双腿，拽着维吉尔的手指去摸他湿润的阴唇。发情期结束后维吉尔的尾巴就消失了，但丁的双性体质却不会消失得这么快，维吉尔抚摸着他，但丁发出了愉悦的呻吟。

　　维吉尔轻轻问但丁：“你刚才说觉得肚子里都是，都是什么？”

　　但丁仰起脖子咬维吉尔的嘴唇，手已经急不可耐地去脱维吉尔的裤子。“我又想要了，”他握着维吉尔的阴茎喘着气说，“再给我更多一点吧。”

　　他们甚至没做什么润滑，刚才的亲吻已经让但丁下面湿透了，他引导着维吉尔尽快填满他，双腿分开，腰胯一个劲儿往上抬。维吉尔一手撑在但丁的身侧，另一手扶着自己的阴茎在他的会阴部分上下磨蹭，涌出来的水濡湿了龟头，被他涂抹得到处都是，但丁的呼吸都变得急促了，眼睛在黑夜里闪闪发光。

　　他这种坦率到有些着急却又不敢动手的模样和发情期是不一样的，发情时的但丁几乎完全被情欲控制，只想着被人操，但这会儿他变回了那个需要亲密接触的弟弟，紧紧抓着维吉尔的衣服不松手，不许他一个人跑出去不带他玩。维吉尔低下头去吻他，嘴唇刚一接触就分开，但丁就像抓住了救命稻草一样抱紧了维吉尔的脖子，张开嘴咬着维吉尔的上唇，把他的嘴撬开，舌头一遍遍地舔舐他的唇瓣，然后伸进去，勾扯住维吉尔的舌头，几乎要把自己的全身都投进这个吻里。

　　维吉尔摸到了阴道，收缩的穴口吃力地应付着反复撞击的龟头，他轻轻往里顶，绷紧的穴口被迫张大，开始接纳粗大的阴茎进入。但丁忍耐着呻吟，试图将腿分得更开，他抬起一条腿勾在了维吉尔的背上，压着他往里顶。

　　维吉尔掀起但丁身上仅剩的衬衣，把衣服拉到他脖子下面，让他的胸腹全都暴露出来。但丁正在剧烈地喘息，胸脯一鼓一鼓的，维吉尔按住他一边的胸口，揉捏了一会儿，感觉手下的胸部又大了几分。

　　“你的奶子变大了不少吧。”维吉尔低下头叼住乳头，但丁猛地吸气，胸口又往上顶了顶。维吉尔放开了他，用手掌拍了几下，但丁哼哼了几声说：“还想要更大的吗，那你得……用力操我啊。”

　　维吉尔压低了身体说：“好。”他一只手搂住了但丁的腰，自己的腰用力挺动，阴茎往里顶入，狭窄的阴道被撑满，一下子就撞到了宫口。

　　但丁仰起脖子几乎发不出声音，他从强烈的冲击里慢慢回过神来，身上的力道被卸了一大半，原本抬起的腰腹也垮了下去。维吉尔捞起他的腰继续猛攻，但丁勾紧了他的脖子，不住呻吟着。

　　维吉尔顶开宫口往里挤，从身体里传来几乎要被撕碎的痛苦让但丁退缩了，他想要往后撤，但又被维吉尔按住了后腰。“里面还有没有，嗯？”维吉尔毫不犹豫地继续进入，硕大又坚挺的龟头此时成了凶器，将宫口撑开，顶部撞了进去，随后抽回一点儿，再度撞进去。

　　维吉尔总是能在赋予但丁快感的时候也带给他痛苦。身体内部被摩擦被彻底填满的感觉让他几乎魂飞魄散，而宫口被强行打开的痛楚也总能把他拉回地面。但粗暴也是美妙的，可以放弃思考放弃选择，只要一心跟随维吉尔就好。

　　维吉尔按住了但丁的阴茎，压在他的小腹上反反复复地揉搓。这就有些犯规了，现在快感已经超过了痛苦，就要主宰但丁的神志。但丁想要抓住维吉尔的手，结果反而被维吉尔捉住了，按在了他的头顶。

　　“看起来白天喂给你的你都已经吃干净了。”维吉尔用力挺着腰，龟头进入得更深，宫口紧紧咬着冠状沟，但丁的身体随之颤抖，那倒是成功让他的哥哥泄出呻吟。

　　“我可……没吃晚饭呢，”但丁笑了起来，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“再喂我吃点吧，哥哥。”

　　维吉尔松开了但丁的手，他抬起上半身，跪坐在了床上，两手都抓住了但丁的腰。他将自己抽出大半，只剩龟头的一小截埋在阴道里，突然而来的空虚感深深击中了但丁，他抬高了下身，维吉尔缓慢地推了进来，将阴道重新塞满，撑出了自己的形状，然后推开宫口顶了进去。这过程缓慢磨人，但丁挺起胸口呻吟着，维吉尔顶到了底还在继续挤压，阴囊撞击在但丁的会阴下，几乎恨不得跟着一起挤进去。

　　维吉尔的手缓缓向下，捏住了但丁的屁股，留下深深的指印，然后揽住了他的大腿。他抽插得更加用力，顶进深处时没有迟疑，在最深处还轻轻摇晃身体碾摩，几乎要把但丁逼上绝境。但丁抓住了自己的阴茎开始抚弄，但维吉尔并不会给他控制自己的时间，他顶弄的频率时快时慢，轻而易举就让但丁失控，但丁的呻吟变得粗重，好像随时都会破碎。

　　维吉尔再一次抓起但丁的手压在他身体两侧，他的腰还在摆动，埋在但丁体内的阴茎还在抽动，他伏低身体问他：“想射吗？”

　　“是的……”但丁迷迷糊糊地回答着，维吉尔亲吻他的嘴唇，又问他：“想我怎么做？”

　　但丁的胸脯起伏着，他说：“摸我下面……维吉尔。”

　　维吉尔又吻了他，伸手到但丁下身开始抚慰他。他揉搓着但丁濒临极限的阴茎，从根部一直往上撸，手指套成圈上下搓动，在顶端的铃口抠弄，前液浸湿了他的指尖，涌了出来。他握着阴茎在但丁的小腹上拍打了几下，手指向下捏住了阴囊，紧紧握在手中，被挤压的快感立刻就冲进了但丁的脑袋里，他惊叫着射了，阴茎颤巍巍地伸直开始射精，精液射在他自己的胸口，甚至还有溅到他的下巴上的。

　　维吉尔伸手过去抹开了他下巴上的精液，然后把沾着体液的手指塞进但丁的嘴里。但丁的舌头缠了上来，小心地舔着，嘴唇扣住维吉尔的手指，在他抽离的时候还有些恋恋不舍。

　　“自己的好吃吗？”维吉尔问他，但丁的神志还没恢复，他只是轻轻地“嗯”了一声，但显然不是回答维吉尔。

　　维吉尔重新按住了但丁的腰：“现在就喂给你。”他再次开始了抽插，这次加快了速度，迅速抽出又立刻尽根顶入，猛烈撞击但丁的下身，肉体的拍打声盖过了两人的喘息，但丁疲软的身体被过于激烈的动作给唤起，他的双腿渐渐绷紧，缠住了维吉尔的腰，将维吉尔推挤到更深处。

　　被操开的宫口早已无力阻挡，张开着接受维吉尔的进入。龟头顶了进去，维吉尔按住但丁的肚子，他轻轻呻吟着，快感在小腹聚集，终于找到了突破口，铃口微张吐出精液，但丁的身体随之颤抖，直到维吉尔这一轮射精结束，他松开了但丁的身体，撑在他身体两边，低下头去亲吻但丁。

　　但丁热烈地回吻他，没什么力气的双手搭在维吉尔的手臂上，指尖的碰触像羽毛一样撩人。

　　维吉尔抱住了但丁，吻过他的嘴唇，开始亲吻他的鼻尖，他的脸颊，他闭上的眼睛，他的眉心。他侧躺在但丁边上，扶着但丁的腰将自己抽出，“啵”的一声脱离开来，维吉尔忍不住伸手过去碰触刚才自己进入的位置。

　　但丁的手也伸了过来，他轻轻摸进去，勾出了一些维吉尔留在他身体里的精液，然后把手指伸到自己面前，伸出舌头舔自己的手指。他将手上沾着的所有体液都舔了个干净，被舔湿的手指在夜色中闪着奇妙的光泽。

　　“谢谢招待。”他将食指和中指斜掩在嘴唇上，舌尖从两个手指中间顶出来。维吉尔靠过去咬他的舌头，随即拉开他的手，两人又拥吻起来，身体紧紧靠在一起，抚摸着对方的皮肤，最后是维吉尔按住了但丁，将他吻到快要窒息才放过他。

　　维吉尔抚摸着但丁的嘴唇，被反复吮吻弄得都有些肿了，然后是脖子，他按在但丁的颈动脉上，脉搏跳动得生机勃勃，手指滑过肩膀，越过撩起的衣服，落在他胸前，他抓着但丁的胸口，看到但丁微微皱眉，他放过了但丁，指尖抵着他的皮肤向下，划过他厚实的腹肌，落在他的小腹上。

　　“所以，”维吉尔轻轻按压着但丁的小腹，很郑重地问，“会怀孕吗？”

　　但丁愣怔了一秒就笑了起来，他将维吉尔按在他小腹上的手按住，反问道：“你希望怎样？你想让我怀孕吗？”

　　“回答问题。”维吉尔用额头撞了一下但丁的额头。但丁还是在笑，他捂着自己的额头说：“不会，没那么容易的，要有那么容易我现在都已经是个英雄母亲了！”

　　维吉尔思考了一下但丁话里的意思，他的脸立刻就黑了。但丁伸手去捏维吉尔绷紧的脸，轻轻拍打了两下：“维吉尔？怎么了？你是不是在想什么糟糕的事情？”他把手收了回去，将中指伸进嘴里舔了舔，“你在想我都和什么人或者东西上过床？是不是？”

　　维吉尔把他的手指拉了出来：“没有。”

　　“你不高兴了是吗，维吉尔？”但丁乖乖地让维吉尔握着他的手，“那能算我得一分吗？”

　　维吉尔的瞳孔危险地张开了。他把但丁翻过身去，压在他背上，分开他的双腿将自己的阴茎抵在他的股间：“可以，等我把你操到怀孕我给你算十分。”

　　但丁大笑着挣扎，非常没诚意地讨饶：“不不，别这样，维吉尔，你操我半个月我也不会怀孕的！”

　　维吉尔的威胁只持续了一会儿，他看着但丁扑腾了一会儿，最终还是放开了他，只是依然从背后压着他。他伏在但丁背上，等但丁笑完了喘顺了，两人的呼吸交叠在一起，维吉尔抚弄着但丁脖子上覆盖的银发，犹豫着开口：“那么，尼禄……是怎么回事？”

　　但丁的身体僵了一下，他把脑袋往旁边转了转：“我以为你知道了，他都被你吓坏了……”他看不到藏在他背后的维吉尔，轻笑着叹息，“你是在虚张声势？”

　　“……我想应该是我和你的……”维吉尔吻了一下但丁的肩膀，“但我不知道是什么时候的事情了。”

　　“太久了，对不对？”但丁眨了眨眼睛，“你还记得你跟我在塔上打架吗？你用叛逆插住我，然后把我强奸了。”

　　维吉尔的身体一震。他当然记得那一天发生的事情。那一切太过鲜明了，像是一段印在他大脑里的影片，随时随地都能反反复复地播放。他记得但丁气冲冲地跑到他面前，他甚至能记起自己当时对但丁的看法，他不明白自己的弟弟怎么那么软弱，那么沉溺于做一个最平凡的人类……他知道但丁甚至厌恶身上流淌的恶魔血液，但他不一样，他认为这血液才是他的归宿。

　　他们经常打架，但在那之前，没有一次是这样不计后果的。他们身上的恶魔之血在燃烧，他们变成了魔人互相攻击对方的致命部位，最后软弱的但丁失了手，维吉尔用叛逆之剑刺穿了他的身体，将他钉死在了地上。在那之后，发情的恶魔品尝了自己的战利品。

　　“……不过我都不记得了，当时我昏过去了，醒过来才知道你又灌了我一肚子……”但丁的声音渐渐变小，他发觉背后的维吉尔一动不动，便颠了颠肩膀，“维吉尔？维吉尔你睡着了吗？”

　　维吉尔的手穿过但丁的身体之下，将他紧紧搂住。他抚摸着但丁的皮肤，小声问他：“你想洗澡吗？”

　　过了一会儿，但丁才回答：“我不知道热水器还好不好使啊，可能只有冷水。”

　　维吉尔松开但丁，下了床往外面走。但丁立刻转过身来叫他：“维吉尔！”

　　“我去看热水器，”维吉尔转过半个身体，“我不会走的。”


	5. Chapter 4B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 果然是一章写三章的量了，还没完，还会有下一回……  
> 本章简介：真魔人生理学  
> 承接上一章，5代后强行合家欢，3代一点点的捏造剧情，捏造的魔人生理，变魔人后会性欲爆炸，但丁会保持一段时间的双性体，mpreg，家族incest，反正就是各种操蛋……

　　维吉尔和但丁是一同出生长大的双胞胎兄弟，但他们之间分开的几十年时光也是货真价实的。但丁面对的第一个问题就是牙刷，他当然没有为维吉尔准备牙刷，但这根本不足以让维吉尔动怒，维吉尔拿着但丁自己的那根已经刷到所有的毛都翻卷起来的牙刷问他：“你这牙刷是不是用了三年？”

　　但丁想问维吉尔“你在魔界也用牙刷吗”，但是话到嘴边又咽了回去。他探过身，把维吉尔拿着的他的牙刷夺了过来，扔进了脚边的垃圾桶里，然后两手一摊：“好了，没有了。家里没有牙刷了。”

　　维吉尔押着但丁去离家最近的超市买日用品。牙刷，毛巾，拖鞋，还有剃须刀——但丁抗议，维吉尔只是缓缓将阎魔刀召唤了出来，就在超市里，同时对他说：“我不喜欢接吻的时候被胡子扎。”

　　付款时候用的钱是维吉尔还是V的时候付给但丁的委托费，于是他花钱花得更加理直气壮了。他买了新的沐浴露，拒绝了但丁“幼稚”的草莓味，选择了白茶味，还拿了一套新的床单枕套，素雅得几乎要让人以为重整过的卧室是酒店的标间。作为反抗，但丁拿了一件胸口贴了张萌猫图片的T恤在维吉尔身上比划，维吉尔只是轻轻挑了挑眉，并没有拒绝。

　　维吉尔跟着但丁在事务所里坐了好几天。但丁没什么生意，事务所的招牌看起来太过语焉不详，门口也没有广告语，加上地理位置偏僻，一般人绝对不会误入。恶魔猎人没生意的时候就坐在他的椅子上，把腿架在桌上睡大觉，听到维吉尔离开沙发，但丁摘掉脸上盖着的报纸问他：“维吉尔？你要去哪儿？”

　　维吉尔正穿着那件胸口有个萌猫的T恤，他神情严肃，这反差实在有些大，让但丁无法直视——尽管这衣服是他硬塞给维吉尔的——他本以为维吉尔绝不会穿的。

　　“我要去图书馆。”维吉尔平静地说。

　　但丁从椅子上跳下来，走到他的身边：“你知道图书馆在哪儿吗？要不要我带你过去？”

　　维吉尔盯着但丁看了一会儿，轻轻点头：“好。你带我去。”

　　其实但丁也没怎么去过镇上的图书馆，他只是知道大致的位置。他锁上门，带着维吉尔慢慢走过去，一路上不停地跟他讲镇上的房子。这栋楼好像重新粉刷过了？那个种满了花的阳台属于一个老奶奶，她有时候会把剪下的玫瑰花丢到但丁的怀里；拐角有个干洗店，但是绝对不要把衣服送去洗，但丁的上一件大衣就是被这家店洗坏的，可他们说那是因为他的大衣是劣等货……

　　他们走到了图书馆，维吉尔办了一张借书证，但丁跟着维吉尔进去，在维吉尔翻找书的时候但丁也装模作样地翻看了几本画册，等维吉尔找到了自己想看的书再一起回去。到家的时候，但丁正在开门，维吉尔突然破天荒地笑了起来：“下次不用陪我去图书馆了。我认得回来的路。”

　　维吉尔差不多三天去一次图书馆。他借回来的书什么都有，甚至还有食谱，他准备了笔记本，做了不少摘抄工作，然后就开始试图在厨房里实践起来。但丁的事务所里有厨房，但这么多年他几乎都没用过，于是维吉尔又花了不少时间把厨房拾掇成能用的样子。他去市场购买食材——当然但丁也跟着去了，照着自己记下的食谱操作，煮面，做肉丸子，自制酱料，晚饭的时候放在但丁的面前，维吉尔就坐在他对面，看着他吃，要他发表看法。

　　晚饭之后，维吉尔收拾厨房，但丁在工作桌上铺开了信纸，开始给尼禄写信。他写到“维吉尔最近在学着做饭”时，维吉尔站到了他的身后：“你在写什么？”

　　“写信，给尼禄的，”但丁停下了笔，“最近给他打电话，他总是不接。”

　　维吉尔扫了一眼但丁写的东西，看到最后一句话，从鼻腔深处哼了一声：“你写这些干什么？他肯定一点都不想看。你不如多写一点你最近的事情告诉他。”

　　但丁撇了撇嘴，扭头看着他面色冰冷的哥哥：“维吉尔，你好像对他有些……意见？”

　　“我想我没说错，”维吉尔的声音也是冰冷的，“他对你很迷恋，不是么？”

　　但丁开始笑了，他盖上了钢笔放到了一边，用手撑着自己的脸颊，侧过身来看站在他身后的维吉尔：“你是在嫉妒自己的儿子跟我比跟你更亲么？”

　　维吉尔几乎都有些无奈了，他抓住但丁的领子把他拎起来，推着他让他坐在了桌子上，靠过去开始吻他，但丁的脸终于刮干净了，维吉尔的手指抚摸着他的下巴，来来回回地圈定自己的领地，直到但丁勾住了他的肩膀。

　　“你明明知道我是什么意思。”维吉尔抵着但丁的嘴唇说，视线低垂。

　　但丁也抵着他的嘴唇说：“你害怕吗？突然成为了一个父亲？”

　　在但丁说这句话之前，没人考虑过这个身份转变带来的真正变化。这很困难，复杂得无法三言两语就说清楚，所以他们一直回避着这个话题，仅仅只是维系着兄弟之间的关系，而不去想其他的，仿佛除此之外的一切问题都不存在。

　　维吉尔陷入沉默，起初他以为但丁是想要看他的笑话，但丁似乎总是喜欢用尼禄的事情来刺激他，但很快维吉尔就知道并不是这样，但丁的呼吸变快了，他是在小心翼翼地寻求着答案。

　　“那你呢，”维吉尔板起了脸，“你做的如何？你也是他的……父亲，但你只是想被他操。”

　　他很谨慎地挑选着代表称谓的词汇，声音却意外的柔软，双手扶在但丁的腰上，拇指轻轻抚弄着他的身体。但丁舒服得将双腿勾在了维吉尔的身上，他伏在维吉尔的耳边说：“看来我们要学的东西还有很多啊。”

　　维吉尔被但丁抱在怀里。他的弟弟的身体总是更火热一些，是可以把什么东西给融化的热度。维吉尔靠在但丁肩头，这也许不是一个很好的思考时机，他试着思考了一下“父亲”的含义，但很快脑海里就被一大堆杂乱的思绪填满了。

　　“我应该……”维吉尔张开了嘴，那个词在他的舌尖浮沉，最后他闭上眼睛才说了出来，“……向你道歉。”

　　“道歉什么？晚饭做得太难吃吗？”但丁捧着维吉尔的脸对他说，“那你最好多练练，或者还是跟我一起叫外卖吧。”

　　——看来没对这件事做好准备的不只是维吉尔一个人。

　　但丁搂住了维吉尔去吻他的嘴唇，他拉着维吉尔的手往自己的衣服里塞，他的双腿勾紧了，下身不住地靠在维吉尔的小腹上挤压，维吉尔抱着他的背把他压在了桌子上。

　　但丁摸着自己的后背：“等等等等，我信还没写完……”

　　维吉尔已经将信纸捏成了一团扔到了一边：“重写一封吧。”

　　维吉尔拉起了但丁的衣服，另一只手开始脱他的裤子，但丁在桌子上不停地动，给维吉尔增添了不少麻烦。维吉尔压住他的手说：“别乱动。”他低下头去咬住但丁的脖子，事务所的大门突然被猛地推开，砸在墙上发出残酷的巨响，一同响起的还有一把神在在的熟悉嗓音：“别说我没关照你，但丁，我……”

　　维吉尔抬起头，凝视着出现在门口的莫里森。但丁立刻抓紧了维吉尔正在抬起的手，他迅速地坐起身，拉好衣服和裤子，跳下桌子后尴尬地和莫里森打招呼：“嗨莫里森，你以后最好……能敲一下门。”

　　“我以为……还没有到九点……”莫里森的声音逐渐凝固，他的身体已经朝着门口转了半圈，但因为被维吉尔凝视着，此时此刻却动弹不得。他盯着墙上一个恶魔装饰品，直到衣衫不整的但丁走到他面前，把他拉到沙发边上坐下，来自维吉尔的凝视魔咒才好像终于被解除了——莫里森摘下帽子，掏出手帕，不停擦着头上的汗。

　　“说吧，有什么事情？新的委托是吗？”但丁背靠着桌子站在莫里森面前，刚好把身后的维吉尔给挡住了。

　　莫里森应当还在消化刚才看到的一切。他盯着面前但丁的鞋，维吉尔在后面咳嗽了一声。莫里森抬起头望向但丁，恶魔猎人笑得热情洋溢，和往常那种刚睡醒的敷衍笑容完全不一样。

　　“是的，有一个新的委托……”莫里森从内袋里拿出一个扁扁的信封，“这是定金，对方很信任你所以给得很爽快……”挂钟开始敲整点的钟声，莫里森跳了起来，“我明天上午再来找你。”

　　他非常坚定，甚至是迅速地走了，在他关上门后，钟声敲完了第八下，也停了下来。但丁扭过头对维吉尔说：“这家伙真的很靠谱，总能在最适当的时候给我找来新的委托。”

　　“最适当的时候。”维吉尔重复了一遍，然后冷笑了一声。

　　*

　　但丁和维吉尔花了一天的时间赶到了新的委托的所在地。这是一个人口不多的小镇，恶魔总是很青睐这种地方，因为这种地方往往比较闭塞，消息不太容易传出去，恶魔们便可以把整个小镇当成自己的私人厨房。

　　“这就是你的工作吗？”维吉尔站在镇口停下了脚步，从这儿就能闻到恶魔的气味，是人类闻不见的恶臭，融入了这个小镇的每一寸空气里，很固执地攀附在土地之间，但因为缺少魔力的供给，这里的恶魔显然在垂死挣扎。

　　通往魔界之门虽然被维吉尔关上了，但已经到了人界的恶魔不会就这么跟着消失，强弩之末的恶魔往往更加危险。从委托人给的信息来看，这里被恶魔占领也就是最近一个月的事情，开始是每天晚上都会有好几个人失踪，直到后来发现了残肢，数量大到除非这儿来了好几个连环杀人犯同台竞技。镇民当然报了警，但警察也查不出个所以然，整个镇上闹得人心惶惶，最后才有人想到了曾经在哪儿听说过的恶魔猎人。

　　“别看不上，好好工作才能有饭吃。”但丁把自己的剑收了起来，他藏匿了气息，看着手里的地图，上面清晰地标着失踪的发生地和残肢的发现地——坦白说，毫无规律。

　　维吉尔轻轻跳上身边的房顶，闭上了眼睛。恶魔的气味并没有变得更浓或是更淡，这让维吉尔有些意外，站在地上的但丁咋舌：“看来我们只能碰运气啦，维吉尔，我们分头巡逻吧。”

　　“这就是你的计划吗？”维吉尔沿着屋顶往前走，但丁就在地上跟着，他耸了耸肩说：“这种情况也是常有的，你得随机应变，毕竟恶魔又不会做犯罪预告……”他突然停下脚步，维吉尔也停了下来：“怎么了，但丁？你发现什么了？”

　　但丁摇了摇头，随后他对维吉尔说：“你继续前进吧。”说完他就往另一个方向跑了。

　　维吉尔跳上了更高的屋顶，试着从更高的位置俯瞰整个小镇。太阳尚未落山，镇民们就都闭门不出，有什么动静倒是能观察得一清二楚。

　　维吉尔走到镇西的消防站，站在了消防塔楼顶上。这儿就是小镇的制高点了，恶魔的气味依然没什么变化，但空气收紧了，就像是一个有限的空间里被迫容纳更多的东西，维吉尔知道有什么要来了。

　　——他侧过身，看到他的弟弟但丁，他的脸庞年轻而又悲伤，眼泪不停地从他眼角滑落，然后他举起叛逆，朝着维吉尔冲了过来。

　　维吉尔只愣了一下，立刻就明白了这是什么。他丝毫没有在意向他冲来的但丁，而是迅速拔刀向身后一刺，刀身没入什么东西之内，他拧动刀柄后将刀抽回，然后跳到了地上。

　　在他面前，有一条细长的肢条从地底刺出，倒是颇有几分像魔树吸血的触手。维吉尔拔出阎魔刀在身前身后各挥了一刀，还刀入鞘的时候将刀鞘点着地面用力下挫，他脚下的地面立刻碎裂，带着他向地下坠去。

　　维吉尔脚下的地层都被挖空了，坠落持续了好一会儿，在快要触底的时候维吉尔跳离了脚下的碎土，落在了地底。他顺着那条被他刺穿的触手望去，在地底被挖出的硕大空间内，一个像是鱼但又长了六七条腿的怪物趴在中间，浑身都是丑陋的角质突起，有好些突起当中伸出了触手，向上刺穿了地层拱上了地面，它张开的大嘴里有一层一层的牙齿。

　　这会儿，这个巨大的鱼正摇晃着它的一条触手，那触手里裹着的是但丁——货真价实的但丁，因为这会儿他正在对着维吉尔喊：“嘿！维吉尔！你怎么才下来。”

　　维吉尔叹了口气，他避开了丑鱼向他刺来的触手，闪到鱼的身侧，先将那六七条腿全部切断了。失去了支撑的鱼摔倒在地，嘴里咆哮着：“混蛋……斯巴达之子……”

　　“哦！你认识我们！”但丁的声音听起来很高兴，他的身躯还被触手裹着在空中摇晃，但这并不能妨碍他诉说的兴致，“维吉尔，你知道吗，我也认识这家伙，好几年前我见过一个和这家伙差不多的恶魔，它会抽取目标最深刻的记忆来诱骗目标……”

　　维吉尔放出的幻影剑插进了鱼的喉咙深处，这会儿它已经不能说出话，只能发出含糊的轰隆声。它躺在地上挣扎着，身上的突起中爆出了更多的触手朝着维吉尔袭来，但那实在是太慢了，维吉尔甚至懒得砍断它们，他跳了起来，下一瞬间就出现在了鱼腹边上，他举起阎魔刀向斜上方刺去，刀身寒光闪过，他已经将刀收了起来，立刻撤身后退，几秒种后，鱼的肚子上出现了纵横交错的数十道刀光，那条鱼怪叫着拼命扑腾，鱼腹上破开了一个巨大的伤口，刺鼻的恶臭液体喷涌而出，浇在附近的石块上，石块一下子就被腐蚀得一干二净。

　　包裹着但丁的触手落到了地上，但丁挣脱了站了起来，维吉尔远远地看着他整理衣服，问他：“你上一次也被自己的记忆给欺骗了吗？”

　　“什么？”但丁抬起头望着维吉尔，然后他笑着摇了摇头，“我上次和这次看到的东西是一样的。”

　　他停顿了一下，依然凝视着维吉尔，笑容渐渐收了起来：“我想你看到的和我看到的应该是一样的吧……维吉尔。我看到我失去了你。”

　　维吉尔的思维猛地停止了，他只是怔怔地看着面前的但丁，他悲伤的样子是很久以前的事情了，维吉尔不喜欢他这种软弱的样子，他必须记得自己对这样的弟弟的厌恶，对他试图抛弃自己恶魔的血脉苟活于人世的憎恨，甚至是但丁作为弟弟的这个身份——他凭借着这身份永远能得到更多——恨意支撑着维吉尔在魔界活了下去，他亲手杀了自己的弟弟，这是他做了无数次的噩梦。

　　“我们从来没分出过输赢，维吉尔。”但丁的手中出现了他的魔剑，维吉尔盯着他看了一会儿，说：“你是想输给我吗？”

　　“我不想，”但丁笑了笑，“但我也不想你输……我想我们也许永远分不出输赢。”

　　维吉尔跨出一条腿，将阎魔刀握在左腰侧，右手搭在了刀柄上：“不试试怎么知道呢。”

　　但丁先行动了，他朝着维吉尔冲了过来，速度快得就像一阵风，一瞬间就到了维吉尔的面前。他挥起魔剑向维吉尔劈砍而来，维吉尔抬起刀鞘抵挡住了他的攻击，后退了几步击回了但丁随之而来的突刺，接着迅速拔刀朝着但丁砍下。

　　但丁没有闪躲，他掉转魔剑刺入自己的胸口，紧接着他的身上出现了不正常的火光，在维吉尔的刀砍到他之前，他身体周围的空气收缩后立刻膨胀了，耀眼的火光覆盖了他的身躯，他的背上生出了巨大的翅膀，胸膛中心有火焰在燃烧，他有力的双腿轻轻蹬了一下地面，身躯就浮起在了空中，从火中诞生的恶魔伸展开了膜翅，全身的烈焰将整个黑暗的地底都照亮了。

　　维吉尔仰着头看着但丁，他喃喃说着：“这下可就很难收场了。”

　　“你害怕吗？”

　　“为什么要害怕呢？”

　　维吉尔将刀收了起来，他开始释放自己的恶魔之力，那些寻求着破坏的力量从他的胸口源源不断地涌了出来，一瞬间就烧遍了他的全身。他能听见骨骼伸长硬化的声音，感觉到鳞片刺破他的皮肤迅速覆盖遍了他的全身，他像是被打碎了又重新塑造成为新的他，他的翅膀和尾巴撕裂了他的后背长了出来，他轻轻扇动翅膀飞了起来，飞到了但丁所在的高度，他开口，听见自己的喉咙里发出了烈火燃烧的声音。

　　“我不会停止的。”

　　但丁又一次向他冲了过来，他本身就是一个武器，他坚硬的手甲撞上了维吉尔的身体，那力量居然撼动了维吉尔的护甲钻进了他的身躯，维吉尔抬起手臂，阎魔刀随着他的动作向前刺去，扎进了但丁的胸口，但他好像感觉不到疼痛，他继续向前，任由阎魔刀洞穿他的身体，下一瞬间，从但丁身上溢出的火焰凝聚成了他的魔剑，以极快的速度扎进了维吉尔的肩膀。

　　魔人对疼痛视若无睹，他们能感觉到，但没有人觉得自己应当退缩。他们刺穿对方的身体，伤口迅速愈合，撕碎了空间，但身处其中的魔人的身体依然完好无损。武器根本不起任何作用，维吉尔抓住了但丁的脖子将他向下推，他们就像炮弹一样砸在了地上，硝烟散去，但丁倒在地上被自己砸出的土坑里轻轻地笑着，他的笑声里都是火焰的味道。

　　“你看，我说过的，”但丁胸口的火焰随着他说话的声音一闪一闪的，“我们分不出胜负。”

　　“你是想要投降了吗？”维吉尔又用力按了一下但丁的脖子，他被迫躺平，但似乎还是在笑，他的身躯也变得越来越热了——维吉尔突然意识到那已经不是火焰的热量，而是欲望的热量。

　　但丁慢慢伸出手，他尖锐的手甲沿着维吉尔身上的鳞片向下滑动，在他的小腹停下，指尖刮蹭着那里坚硬的护甲。他那被充分燃烧过的嗓子发出了低喑的声音：“我没想投降。我只是想要你操我了。你不想试试看吗？维吉尔。”

　　这可真是个诱人的提案——维吉尔盯着面前的但丁，魔人毫无防备地伸展开了自己的翅膀，将原本绷紧的身躯也放松了下来。情欲随着逐渐升温的身体而升腾起来，将两个人都牢牢缠住，发情的端倪一旦出现，就会迅速扩散，最后主宰一切。

　　维吉尔开始探索面前的这具魔人的躯体，他将手指按在了但丁的胸口，火热的胸膛鼓动着，溢出的火焰沿着他身体的中轴线向下燃烧，维吉尔抚摸着这条火焰的痕迹，一直向下到他的小腹，他的腹甲向下凹陷，维吉尔的手也跟着陷了下去，他试着去拨弄紧紧覆盖在但丁小腹下的硬甲，挑开了中缝，强硬地向两边拨开。

　　但丁叫了一声，他的身体上最柔软的部分被打开带来的恐惧感超越了他对疼痛的忍耐度，维吉尔的两个手指挤开了牢牢扣紧的硬甲，底下的柔软内腔暴露了出来，窄小的肉穴瑟缩着，维吉尔将手指顶了进去，穴口立刻将他吸住了，用力向里吮吸，内里的柔软和高热让维吉尔几乎不想把手指抽出来。

　　但丁往后退了退，维吉尔的手指太过尖利了，他觉得自己身体里面被切开了，但可能又马上愈合了，体液滴滴答答地从他身体里顺着维吉尔的手指流了出来，让他倒是进入得更加顺畅了。但丁难耐地喘息着，维吉尔抽回了手，他舔了舔手指上的体液，感觉自己的舌头都要被灼伤了。

　　维吉尔开始抚弄自己的小腹，他试着打开自己坚硬的腹甲，那确实相当痛苦，他咬着牙将腹甲拨开，早已躁动难耐的阴茎立刻顶了出来，怒张着挺立，覆盖着比躯体上的要更细更密的鳞甲，周身都湿漉漉的，顶部的铃口微张，不时还有前液涌出来。

　　维吉尔深深地喘息着，他的意识里已经只剩下欲望了，他知道但丁也是，现在他正忍耐着腹甲被强行打开的痛苦，等着被操进灵魂深处。

　　没有什么前戏，或者说也不需要什么前戏，魔人们的身体已经完全为交媾做好了准备，维吉尔扶着阴茎顶进但丁的身体，他的内腔又热又紧，用力绞缠着侵入的阴茎，像是打算立刻将他的精液全都榨出来。维吉尔压住了但丁的肩膀，他挺着腰让自己继续插入，魔人的阴茎长得可怕，很快就顶到了宫口，但丁粗重地喘息着，维吉尔没有给他适应的时间就挤开了宫口，坚挺的龟头几乎要撕碎但丁的身体内部，他强烈挣扎着，抬起腿要踢维吉尔，维吉尔的尾巴绕了过来，卷起他的一条腿按在了身侧。

　　维吉尔盯着但丁的眼睛，从身体里传来的疼痛让他神色涣散，维吉尔继续顶着，龟头进入子宫撞到了内壁，但丁突然发出惊喘，他的身体开始颤抖，他不再挣扎，取而代之的是弯曲下身来迎合维吉尔的动作，他放缓了呼吸让自己不至于抖得太厉害，在维吉尔继续顶他的时候，但丁抓住了维吉尔的手腕。

　　“你会把我……顶穿的……”他的声音都在微微发抖，维吉尔往后退了退，龟头卡在宫口，接着又向里顶，这次但丁咬着牙将呻吟咽了下去。

　　浴火而生的魔人卸下了身上的锋芒，将身体慢慢缩了起来。他一度害怕自己被撕碎，但逐渐意识到维吉尔施加给他的疼痛成为了他的快感来源。但丁缩紧了身体，内壁也随之收缩，他绞得维吉尔发出怒吼，维吉尔的手掌压在了但丁的胸口，指尖陷入他胸膛的火焰之中。

　　“你吸得比以前还要紧……就这么喜欢我这样操你？”维吉尔凶狠地挺动着自己的腰，他的深入快要撞碎但丁的意识，他没有力气回答维吉尔，只能喘息，胸腔里的火焰越来越热，那些热量涌向他的小腹，他抬高了腰让维吉尔可以更顺畅地操进他子宫里，但每次擦过窄小的宫口都会让他呻吟出声。

　　这性事太过折磨人了，魔人之间好像只剩下了交配的本能，维吉尔压制着但丁的手脚让他无法反抗，他的阴茎反反复复地侵犯着但丁的身体，而紧窄的甬道也挤压着维吉尔，他比以往更敏感，但丁火热的内腔里好像流动着熔岩，内壁的蠕动是无数次的亲吻和吮吸，维吉尔感觉到血液向下身涌去，他深深地插进子宫，阴茎根部开始成结，下身被强行撑得更开的但丁克制不住地挣动起来，他身上的火焰凝聚成幻影魔剑扎进了维吉尔的胸口，但那疼痛与早就热烈燃烧起来的快感相比已经不算什么了，维吉尔的阴茎胀大，紧紧堵住了宫口，茎身甚至生出肉刺咬住了内壁——但丁惊叫出声，这实在超出他的控制，他全身爆发出更加猛烈的火焰，而这也无法阻止维吉尔——他的下身牢牢嵌在但丁体内，高潮终于来了，阴囊收缩着挤压出浓稠的精液，一股股射进但丁的身体里，直到把他的子宫给彻底灌满了。

　　魔人大概是不知道保留的，结束的时候维吉尔觉得身体都空了，他倒在但丁身上，感受到阴茎结慢慢消退，肉刺也都收了回去，他慢慢将自己给拔了出来，下一瞬间就恢复了人形——但丁也一样，他显然无法再支撑魔人状态了，现在他蜷缩着身体躺在维吉尔的身下，眼角还有没流下来的泪水。

　　维吉尔检查了但丁的身体，看来这次他真的做得太超过了，以往他们从魔人变回人类形态，衣服都会好好地穿在身上，但这次但丁的裤子被彻底撕成了碎片。维吉尔摸到但丁的两腿之间，他的阴茎软软地垂着，下面的阴道口都被操肿了，只是轻轻碰触都让但丁忍不住发出呻吟。

　　“……不是个好主意。”维吉尔喃喃道，把手收了回去，坐起身，把但丁给扶了起来。

　　但丁用手撑着地面，一边嘶嘶吸气，一边试着找到一个不那么疼的姿势坐着。“不好吗？”他理了理黏在额头的碎发，露出疲惫的眼睛，“跟你一起发现新鲜玩意儿是最快乐的事情了。”

　　维吉尔帮着但丁把额发都给撩了起来。但丁忍着疼，将身体前倾，凑到维吉尔面前，亲了一下他的嘴唇。

　　“猜猜今天是几号？”但丁的脑袋斜靠在维吉尔的胸口，“生日快乐，我亲爱的哥哥。”


	6. Chapter 4C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章简介：魔人生理学：魔人不会意外怀孕。魔人都是做好准备怀孕的^^  
> 承接上一章，5代后强行合家欢，3代一点点的捏造剧情，捏造的魔人生理，但丁会因为发情而双性体质，mpreg，家族incest，反正就是各种操蛋……
> 
> 终于完结了，没想到最后一章写那么长，还好分了三部分哈哈……

　　上一次委托完成后，但丁和维吉尔没有马上回去。

　　干掉那只恶魔其实根本没花多少精力，但是变成真魔人大打了一场还狠狠发了一次情倒是把俩人折腾得精疲力尽。维吉尔脱下自己外套盖住了但丁的腿，把他抱回了委托人给他们的临时住所，委托人——镇长和好几个出了委托费用的商人都在那儿焦急地等待着他们的归来。他们当然听到了从镇子中央传来的可怕响动，那听上去就像有个巨人一脚踩碎了整个街区的房子。但传奇的恶魔猎人还是如约回来了，只是此刻他在维吉尔的怀里昏睡着，看起来实在不太妙。

　　维吉尔不是很擅长与别人打交道，何况他也不怎么乐意向那些焦虑的人类解释到底是什么让但丁变成了这样。他自己也累得要命，但好在还能走路，这会儿怀里的但丁身体依然热得仿佛要烧起来，脸色也红得不正常，看起来完全就是发高烧的状态。

　　“他没事。”维吉尔说了一遍又一遍，拒绝了镇长一行人要请个大夫来的好意，以自己最大限度的客气让他们离开了。他看着大门被关上了，这才把但丁放到了床上，脱掉了他的外套，让他可以躺得更平整更舒服一些。

　　欲望已经退潮了，维吉尔看着一直没醒的但丁，看到他深眠中颤动的眼睫毛，过了会儿才意识到自己的手被但丁紧紧捏住了。

　　维吉尔哑然失笑，他本来还想去洗个澡的，现在他哪儿也去不了了，但丁总是这样，他纠缠着自己的哥哥，不想给他自由，但其实放弃这么一会儿的自由也不是什么不能接受的事情，维吉尔小心地翻过但丁的身体躺在他的背后，手还塞在但丁的怀里，让他抱着。

　　他们在这个小镇住了几天，镇长发现恶魔被彻底消灭后高兴得不行，不仅当场用现金结清了尾款，还诚邀两人再多住几日，吃住当然是全免的，甚至还找了个年轻人给他们做向导。但丁说盛情难却，就怂恿维吉尔跟他一起多住几天，不过维吉尔很清楚，但丁只是想要逃避回去还得继续打扫年久失修的事务所这件事罢了。

　　这小镇离海边很近，但丁还特地带了沙滩裤来，这倒是正好，因为他自己的裤子已经完蛋了。他想去海边逛逛，他们年轻的向导里奇便一早就开了车到他们住的地方等他们，但丁拖着维吉尔上了车，轻轻拍了拍驾驶座的后背，让里奇向着海边进发。

　　“你看，”但丁将手垫在脑后，靠在后座上，“你也应该换上我给你带的沙滩裤的。这天气这么好。”

　　“不必了。”维吉尔仍旧穿着他的长裤长靴，唯一的妥协是没有穿外套。他可以在家里穿但丁给他买的稀奇古怪的居家服，但出门工作还是有一道底线在那儿的。

　　里奇从后视镜看了看维吉尔，眼睛弯了起来：“先生，我带了拖鞋，您等会儿可以换上，沙滩上还是穿拖鞋舒服！”

　　“哇，里奇，你还带了拖鞋？”但丁饶有兴致地趴在驾驶座靠背上，凑近了跟里奇说话。里奇点了点头，又说：“我这儿还有墨镜和水，过会儿午饭您想吃什么？镇长说您喜欢吃披萨，我知道有一家批萨屋就在海滩附近，您想吃什么，我可以打电话给他们预定。”

　　但丁立刻就高兴起来了，他拍了里奇的肩膀说：“你可太靠谱了，那家店能做草莓圣代吗？我想吃。”

　　“再加一份，”维吉尔跟了一句，但丁惊讶地看着他，维吉尔也看了他一眼，“不好吃就给你吃了。”

　　“……怎么会不好吃呢！”里奇开始滔滔不绝地介绍起来当地美食，充满了对本地的自豪感。

　　小车慢慢悠悠开到了海边，停了下来。但丁先下了车，伸了个懒腰，紧跟着维吉尔下了车，面对里奇递过来的拖鞋皱起了眉头，但还是接了过来，拿在手里。

　　但丁换上了拖鞋正在往海边走，然而一片庞大的阴云涌到了他们头顶，渐渐把太阳给彻底吞噬了。但丁有些担忧地看着天色问里奇：“会下雨吗？”

　　“不会下雨的，先生，”里奇将瓶装水递给但丁和维吉尔，“海边的天气就这样，没别的，就是云多，但不会下雨的，如果下雨我今天就不带你们来海边了。”

　　但丁在海边站住了，维吉尔也停下脚步，看着阴云笼罩下的大海。海水不再是透亮的，里面沉淀着灰暗，近海的浅水域颜色更浅一些，就像是蒙尘褪色的翡翠。

　　“维吉尔，你看过海吗？”但丁突然发问，维吉尔想了想说：“我见过。在佛杜那。”

　　但丁听到后，挑了挑眉毛，说：“好巧啊，我也是在佛杜那见过海。”

　　那都是很久很久以前的事情了。维吉尔没有对但丁说过，但丁也没有对维吉尔说过，但显然，他们都对那个地方不陌生，也很清楚那个地方意味着什么——更何况，尼禄就是在佛杜那长大的。

　　里奇小心翼翼地在他们边上候着，他看了看面前翻滚的海浪，没了阳光，那浪花甚至有些狰狞，然后他又悄悄地瞧着但丁和维吉尔，两人沉浸在沉默之中，吹拂而来的海风几乎都要被这沉默给冻结了。就这么反复看来看去，里奇突然恍然大悟似的拍了一下手：“天呐，先生，但丁先生！我可算知道您的眼睛像什么了，就跟今天的这片海是一样的。”

　　“啊？”但丁困惑地看着里奇，维吉尔也转过了头，里奇一个劲儿地点头：“先生，您知道，我们这儿是个小地方，我没见过什么世面，我们这儿的人头发和眼睛颜色都很深，我第一次见到您的时候，我还以为您和您兄弟上了年纪了，您可千万别生气！但您瞧，那个海湾里的海水，跟您眼睛颜色是一样的，对不对，维吉尔先生？”

　　维吉尔看向里奇指着的海湾，又回头看了看他兄弟的眼睛。确实是一样的——但丁的眼睛是一湾阴郁的海水。

　　过了一会儿，但丁开始笑了，眼睛都眯了起来，他笑着揉了揉眼角说：“里奇，你一定吃过很多很多的甜食对不对？”

　　*

　　几天后，但丁和维吉尔回到了事务所。

　　维吉尔看那一堆一碰就掉的木百叶窗不爽很久了，但丁以没钱作为借口一直拖着没修。现在他们拿到了一大笔委托费，维吉尔不会再给但丁逃避的机会了。

　　木百叶窗被直接无情地抛弃了，但丁非常惋惜地拆掉了它们，将它们丢在了屋子后头的院子里，这样一来事务所顿时亮堂了不少。在维吉尔的要求下，他们订做了新的玻璃窗，替换了原来那些可能几十年都没擦过的旧玻璃窗，只是这样就让事务所看起来焕然一新了。

　　莫里森没有再来过，维吉尔有些担心，他在例行的晚餐试吃时间问正在把胡萝卜挑出来的但丁：“没有猎魔的活，你要怎么挣钱？”

　　但丁放下了叉子，拉了一下自己的衣领：“我可以去酒吧——”

　　“不，你不可以。”维吉尔砸了一下桌子，但丁看着他露出坏笑：“你在想什么？你以为我去跳脱衣舞？哈哈，我现在去跳，观众可能只有恶魔……”他盯着维吉尔的脸，“我是说我有时候去调酒啦。”

　　维吉尔伸手过去，拉住但丁的衣领，朝着他胸口看了一眼，又把衣服放下，帮他抚平。他的手掌贴上了但丁的脸颊，轻轻拍了拍，然后他把手收了回来，重新撑在桌上：“脱衣舞这种事情你以后最好都不要想了。”

　　“你不想要看吗？”但丁又把领子拉低了，他甚至晃了晃身体，维吉尔皱着眉头把他的衣领拉紧，收走了桌上了餐具。

　　但丁坐在桌前，摆弄着自己的手指，事务所的大门突然被踹开了，但丁抬起头，看到怒气冲冲的蕾蒂扛着她的火箭筒迈着大步走了进来。

　　“维吉尔呢？”蕾蒂站在但丁的桌子前，身上的怒气几乎要把房顶烧穿了。

　　但丁站了起来说：“亲爱的蕾蒂，虽然我这儿永远欢迎你，但是下次最好还是能敲一下门——”

　　“你给我坐下。”蕾蒂的语气强硬得甚至容不下但丁做出回应，她扫视着整个房间，维吉尔刚好从厨房里走了出来。

　　“等等！”

　　但丁的阻止刚刚喊出口，蕾蒂已经冲了过去，火箭筒顶在了维吉尔的脑袋上——还差一点，因为维吉尔抽出了阎魔刀，反手用刀鞘抵住了火箭筒。

　　“晚上好，蕾蒂，你吃过晚饭了吗？”

　　维吉尔轻轻推开火箭筒，但蕾蒂固执地又顶了过来，反复了几次，维吉尔也不再避开，只是往后退了一小步，让自己能看到但丁。

　　“蕾蒂，有什么话你……跟我说。”但丁慢慢挪到两人边上，蕾蒂根本不理睬他，她只是盯着维吉尔，咬牙切齿地问他：“你知不知道当年他有多倒霉？对，就是倒霉，而这都是你搞出来的事情！怎么你一回来就又搞事？你要是又敢逃跑，我现在就把你当场轰杀！”

　　“我不会逃跑，”维吉尔冷静地回答，“但我无法接受你的指责。我没有搞事。”

　　“没有？！”蕾蒂的声音瞬间拔高了，彻底盖住了旁边但丁希望她放下武器的哀求，“那是谁让他怀孕的？！”

　　维吉尔愣了一下，他马上盯住但丁，视线在他的脸和肚子之间徘徊，但丁也终于回过神来，他盯住了蕾蒂：“为什么你会知道？”

　　“因为你打电话跟莫里森说最近身体不舒服要是有案子就都给蕾蒂吧，白痴，还记得你当年打电话给我是怎么说的吗？”蕾蒂气到头顶快要冒烟，“‘我最近身体不太舒服你能不能来帮我接个案子’，要不是我过来怕是你自己都不知道你能怀孕吧？”

　　但丁目瞪口呆地听蕾蒂说完，而维吉尔还陷在震惊里没法正常思考。蕾蒂见半魔双子争先恐后地表演着大脑短路，几乎都要绝望了，她收起了火箭筒支在身边，用看未开化的野蛮人的神情怜悯地看着兄弟俩：“所以维吉尔也不知道。但丁，你会用套子吗？”

　　“呃……”但丁犹豫着开口，“那东西不太好用……你知道的，魔人发情的时候不只是会变很粗，还会长出突刺……”

　　“啊！闭嘴！不要说了！我不知道！我也不想知道！”

　　*

　　但丁费了好大的劲儿才把蕾蒂给劝回去。他反复向蕾蒂保证维吉尔不会走了，也绝对不会再麻烦蕾蒂做除了接案子之外的事情，蕾蒂则是一边骂但丁是个白痴，一边骂维吉尔是个垃圾。

　　而维吉尔依然直挺挺地站在厨房门口，看他俩之间的你来我往，好像他只是在看一部电视剧。

　　还是挺无理取闹瞎写台词的那种电视剧。

　　蕾蒂走了之后，但丁把门给锁了，走回来的时候还在嘀咕：“女人的直觉真可怕。”

　　他走到维吉尔面前，摘掉了维吉尔身上挂的围裙，维吉尔一把抓住了但丁的手腕。

　　“怎么回事？”他终于回过神来，想了想又换了个问法，“我不知道……你为什么不告诉我？”

　　但丁似乎在纠结怎么回答，维吉尔拉着他走到屋子另一头，把他按在了沙发上，双手撑在但丁身体两边俯视着他。

　　“告诉我。”维吉尔伸手过去，将盖在但丁眼睛上的头发全部往上捋，让他的眼睛露了出来。他直视着但丁的眼睛，又郑重地重复了一次：“告诉我。”

　　但丁叹了口气，凝视着维吉尔的眼睛说：“我只是想试一下。”

　　“试什么？”维吉尔的脸色变得有些难看，“试你能不能怀孕？”

　　但丁伸手去捏维吉尔的脸，试图把他拉长的脸往上抚成笑着的模样。维吉尔捉住他的手压在头顶，继续瞪着但丁，但丁只得回答：“我想总会有个什么……嗯……动机？或是环境？力量？后来我想起来当年是被叛逆给插住了，也许是叛逆给了我更多的恶魔之力吧……所以我想，变成真魔人可能差不多……看来我猜对了。”

　　他说完的时候笑了起来，笑容非常的坦然。维吉尔无法面对着这个笑容生气，他松开了但丁的手，坐在了但丁边上。

　　“你可以跟我说。”维吉尔低声开口，但丁轻轻摇头：“不这太蠢了，难道我要跟你说，嗨维吉尔我们来试着生个孩子吧……”

　　“我不会拒绝你的。”

　　“这和别的事情可不一样……”

　　“你怕我拒绝是吗？因为我已经是个不称职的父亲了？”维吉尔扭头看着但丁，但丁又在摆弄他的手指。维吉尔抓着他的下巴把他的脸掰过来面对自己，意识到但丁现在的身体状况可能有些特殊后，他稍稍松了些手劲，但仍然捏着他的脸不松手。

　　但丁看着他，过了好一会儿才说：“那不是你选择的，也不是我选择的。但其实我也并不称职，所以你不用在意这个……”阴郁从他的眼睛里溢了出来，融进了他们身边的空气里，“我连自己的人生都没想好怎么过呢。”

　　维吉尔放开了但丁。他垂下头，看着自己的双手，这双手握了几十年的阎魔刀，只在最近几个月才刚学会握住菜刀。

　　“是我们，”他更正了但丁的话，“我们的人生……都一团糟。”

　　但丁靠在了他的身上，用自己的脑袋锤了一下维吉尔的肩膀：“我说什么来着，我们要学的东西还有很多呢。”

　　*

　　在维吉尔知道但丁怀孕之后，但丁就彻底和披萨还有草莓圣代的外卖告别了。

　　但丁反复抗议：“你不要把我当做人类！我上一次也是吃着披萨过来的。”

　　维吉尔对此充耳不闻，他把披萨外卖单都给藏起来了，跟方圆十公里的批萨屋打了招呼，如果收到事务所的送餐要求一概拒绝，然后在家里自己尝试着做披萨。

　　“我不是不许你吃，”维吉尔把自己做的披萨放在但丁面前，“只是你不能顿顿都吃。而且配料也得营养均衡一些。”

　　“你最近到底借了什么书？我饿！我要吃披萨！我要吃放了三层芝士和香肠的披萨！”

　　但丁一个劲儿地拍桌子撒娇——没错，他甚至开始撒娇，就像小时候那样蛮不讲理，恨不得满地打滚，但维吉尔早就不是小孩子了，他平静地向但丁指出：“你对食物的渴望都是心理因素造成的。你并没有那么饿。”

　　但丁不再和维吉尔进行言语上的争论，他决定以行动证明自己。他趁着维吉尔不在家溜出去买东西吃，但很快维吉尔就把他身上的钱都搜走了。

　　维吉尔的把控能力实在是让人惊叹，但丁失去了外卖，没钱出门吃，找相熟的店家想要赊账的时候，店主们都会为难告知：“你哥哥说交不起水电费不许我们再给你赊账了。”

　　但丁只能每天在事务所装死：“没有草莓圣代吃我要死了。”

　　维吉尔不为所动，在仰躺在办公椅背上的弟弟的额头上亲一下，就当拯救之吻了。

　　其实但丁也折腾不了多久，没过两个月，他的肚子肉眼可见地鼓了起来，他也开始变得很容易犯困，有时候跟着维吉尔出门散步，没走出两个街区就要趴在他背上睡觉。

　　维吉尔问他二十多年前也这么容易睡着么，但丁说那时候他可没时间犯困，毕竟事务所都被砸了，他还得打工还债。

　　“跳脱衣舞么？”维吉尔似乎对这件事情耿耿于怀，但丁回答得倒是很坦荡：“整条街都被毁了，哪儿有那么多招脱衣舞者的酒吧呀。我那时候很饿，就跑去游乐场的批萨屋打工，还帮人讨债……也没干多久，两三个月吧，其实那会儿我也很困，但总以为是太累了，后来有委托来我总担心自己搞砸了，就找了蕾蒂帮忙，她来了之后我才知道我不是吃多了发胖……”

　　发胖。维吉尔很想知道当初但丁到底要吃多少才让他觉得自己那是吃多了发胖。

　　容易犯困的但丁确实很容易睡着，他只是说了一会儿话就累了，靠在维吉尔的身上，很快闭上眼睛，呼吸变得绵长，身体蜷缩起来，往维吉尔的怀里拱。

　　他现在甚至不需要抱着维吉尔的手就能安然入梦了。维吉尔看到自己获得自由的手，突然生出了一丝落寞。

　　他将但丁抱了起来，小心让他的脑袋依然靠在自己胸口，抱着他去卧室把他放在了床上。把手从但丁的身体下面抽离的瞬间，但丁翻了个身，压住了维吉尔的手。

　　但丁睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看着面前的维吉尔说：“我真的好饿，维吉尔。”

　　“你想吃什么？”维吉尔弯下腰，靠近但丁，但丁伸出手勾住了他的脖子：“你。我想要你。”

　　他拉着维吉尔，将自己的身体抬起，凑到维吉尔的面前，亲吻他的嘴唇。他的吻热烈而又克制，舌尖瑟缩在维吉尔紧抿的嘴唇之外，只是小心地舔着他的唇瓣和唇缝，但迫切的样子明明是在祈求着维吉尔的回应。

　　“这不合适。”维吉尔的嘴唇小幅度地开合，他也伸出手扶住了但丁的上半身，他搂着但丁的后脑勺，银色的头发在他的手上蓬松地散开，发根开始变得粘手。

　　但丁把他抓得更紧了，他尝试着将舌头伸进维吉尔的嘴里，维吉尔没有回应，但也没有拒绝。但丁就像受到了鼓舞，他继续将舌头往里顶，直到维吉尔拉着他的头发将两人分开。

　　但丁紧紧盯着维吉尔说：“你说过不会拒绝我的。”他露出了笑容，因为他知道维吉尔确实不会拒绝他。

　　维吉尔为难地看着弟弟，他们确实有一阵子没有做了，可能完成委托回来后都没再做过——所以他压根不知道但丁已经怀孕了。在性爱上但丁总是主动一些，维吉尔其实也不是一个欲望很强烈的人——除了他被本能和力量烧昏头脑的时候。

　　“我……我会伤害你吗？”维吉尔吞吞吐吐地说着，但丁笑得眯起了眼睛：“你再不操我就是真的伤害我了。”

　　维吉尔抬起腿跪在了但丁身边，弯下身体，手撑在他两侧，低着头吻他，动作小心到有些虔诚了，除了两人接触的嘴唇，他丝毫不敢碰到但丁。这实在有些折磨人了，但丁抬起身体去追逐维吉尔的吻，他想要更深的窒息，而维吉尔甚至连稍微重一点的压力都不愿意给。

　　“维吉尔，嘿，维吉尔，”但丁抓着维吉尔的衣领起身，同样跪在床上将膝盖与维吉尔的相抵，他紧紧抓着维吉尔将他拉到自己面前，他们的唇舌相对，呼吸都交织在一起，“别担心你会弄疼我。我喜欢你弄疼我。”

　　他说话的时候有香甜的气息撞进维吉尔的鼻子，直直冲进他的脑袋里。维吉尔抱着但丁的腰，张开了嘴迎接他汹涌的情欲，但丁的吻没头没脑地冲了过来，他啃咬着维吉尔的嘴唇，舌尖刮过他的齿列，被维吉尔轻轻咬在齿间，但丁闭上眼睛，小声哼哼着，他扭动着腰，将自己的下半身往维吉尔的小腹上撞。

　　维吉尔撩起了但丁的衣服，抚弄着他的身体。他的肌肉不是坚硬的肉块，是富有弹性的，现在甚至有一些柔软，也许是因为身体上发生的一些变化。维吉尔抬高了双手，按在了但丁的胸口，他饱胀的胸脯在维吉尔手下急促地起伏着，心跳声清晰地传了过来。

　　但丁费劲儿地喘了口气，拉着维吉尔撩起来的衣服下摆往上一掀，没了上衣的束缚他自在多了，他将自己的手按在维吉尔的手上：“用点力，维吉尔。”

　　维吉尔如了他的愿，手指陷进了饱满厚实的胸肌里，用劲儿揉弄了一会儿，用手指掐住了乳头轻轻摩挲。但丁颤抖着深深呼吸，挺起自己的胸部往维吉尔的手里送，他抓着维吉尔的手腕仰起自己的脖子，像个试探的小猫一样咬着维吉尔的下巴。

　　维吉尔低下头去，含住一边的乳头用力吮吻，那个刚刚硬起来的乳粒颤巍巍地长大了，周围的乳晕也跟着鼓胀起来。维吉尔舔了几下，重新用手指去拨弄，他听到但丁深重的喘息，他几乎跪不住，身体一个劲儿往下沉，维吉尔便伸出手搂着他的后腰，让但丁能靠在他的身上。

　　但丁的身体上，有一块变得更加柔软、却也更加引人注意的部位也贴上了维吉尔的身体。维吉尔轻轻去抚摸但丁的小腹，好像和他原来也没有太大的区别，但又确实大了一些，手掌之下透出的温热，让维吉尔有那么一瞬间恍惚了。

　　“想操进来吗？”但丁靠在维吉尔面前，小声问他，气息灼热几乎要烧到维吉尔的耳道，他轻轻推着自己的哥哥，让他坐在了床上，自己跨跪在了维吉尔的腰胯之上。

　　但丁看着维吉尔，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，开始慢吞吞地脱裤子，他握着裤边磨磨蹭蹭地往下拉，露出底下的内裤，在维吉尔的要求下他终于好好地穿上了内裤，现在轻薄的布料已经完全无法遮盖底下勃发的欲望了，他的阴茎在小腹上挺立，顶端甚至有一小部分从内裤的上边露了出来。

　　但丁又开始缓慢地脱自己的内裤，维吉尔斜靠在床上，静静欣赏他弟弟的这场表演。当年他说过什么来着？这是艺术？他摆动着自己的胯，把内裤边一点点地往下蹭，阴茎随着褪下的内裤慢慢露出更多，整根都勃起了，顶端的铃口时不时吐出体液，顺着茎身滑落，将内裤前面那一小块全都濡湿了。

　　如果这是艺术的话，维吉尔想，那还真是该死的适合他。

　　但丁把内裤脱到了最下面，裤边顶在阴囊下面，将整根阴茎托起。他故意抖了抖自己的身体，挺直的阴茎也随着颤抖。轮到维吉尔舔自己的嘴唇了，他有些渴，但他还可以忍耐，他想看但丁把这演出演到最后。

　　但丁撑在维吉尔身上，把自己的裤子从腿上彻底脱掉了。他光着身体坐在了维吉尔的大腿上，开始解维吉尔的裤子。这回他的动作可快多了，他迅速拉下维吉尔的裤子，让他的阴茎暴露出来，早已彻底勃起的阴茎挺立着，但丁将自己的下身靠了过去，把两根炙热的性器握在了一起。

　　他抚弄了没几下就漏出叹息，维吉尔握紧了但丁的手说：“已经不行了吗？”

　　但丁冲着维吉尔笑了笑：“不行了……快点操我吧，维吉尔。”

　　维吉尔伸出双手去抓着但丁的屁股，他犹豫了一下，将手指往他后面摸去，摸到了不住收缩的后穴。维吉尔将手指探了进去，但丁立刻就开始呻吟了，他放开维吉尔的阴茎，转而骑跨在上面，用自己早已湿透的会阴去摩擦茎身，他伸出手去掰开自己的阴唇，从阴道里涌出的水全部落在了维吉尔的阴茎上，连同耻毛都被淋得湿透了。

　　维吉尔的手指插进他的后穴深处开始扩张，但丁骑在维吉尔的阴茎上反复摩擦着自己的下体。他将双腿分得很开，会阴从阴囊开始向上推进，擦过整个阴茎，到龟头的位置，甚至向下坐自己的身体，阴道口将龟头吞进一小半，又迅速起身，向后退去。他腿间流出来的水将两人下身全都弄得黏黏糊糊的，摩擦的时候不停有黏腻的水声，他呻吟着趴在维吉尔胸口，维吉尔抽出手指拍了一下但丁的屁股：“来吧，小恶魔。”

　　“操我前面吗，维吉尔？”但丁有些迷糊地摇晃着下身，维吉尔将他的身体抬起来，扶着自己的阴茎对着后穴说：“别乱动。”

　　他稍稍挺身，阴茎顶进了后穴，但丁挺直了身体小声呻吟，慢慢往下坐，将阴茎吞到深处。维吉尔很小心地动着，他扶着但丁的后腰和肚子，将自己顶到深处，久违的高热包裹着他，甚至比以往还要紧。

　　维吉尔扶着但丁的身体将自己抽离后往里顶，但丁叫了一声，双手搭在了维吉尔的肩上。维吉尔顶上肠壁，隔着内壁拍挤着藏在另一个甬道深处的秘密，似乎是火热的，弱小的，本应该担惊受怕，但又好像毫不在乎，反过来向他这边挤压。

　　维吉尔又顶了一下，但丁掐紧了他的肩膀，他挺立的阴茎颤抖着在维吉尔的小腹划出弯曲的湿线，身体不由自主地缩了起来。

　　“就这样，”维吉尔又顶了一下，饶有兴致地赏玩着弟弟无法自控的颤抖，“还要我操前面吗？”

　　但丁的身体有一半交给了情欲的本能，他想要被狠狠地深入被用力地操哭，但另一半则完全是一个母体的自我保护，他抗拒着任何可能伤害到他体内另一个生命的举动，而这些反应完全不受他的意志控制。他皱着眉头看着维吉尔，像是在为自己身体的分裂而困惑，不过维吉尔没打算给他思索的时间，他开始挺腰操他，不再进到最深处，浅浅地抽出再挺入，猛烈攻击着前列腺的位置，操得但丁全身都发软了，攀附在维吉尔的身上，勾着他的脖子，将呻吟全都倾倒在了他的耳边。

　　维吉尔抵着前列腺反复戳弄，但丁的身体抽紧了，他夹住双腿，将维吉尔圈在他的膝盖之间，他的下身抽动着，阴茎一个劲儿地往维吉尔的小腹上撞，顶端涌出大量前列腺液。他大声叫着倒在维吉尔胸口，维吉尔抬起他的下巴，咬着他的嘴唇去吻他，后半截的呻吟只能被吞吃干净，在但丁的喉咙口留下一口气。

　　高潮搞得但丁一时没了力气，维吉尔伸手过去握着他的阴茎，一边搓弄一边舔他的嘴唇：“才刚开始，但丁。”

　　但丁喘了好一会儿，空白的意识终于渐渐重新有了色彩，他感觉到自己后面还被维吉尔充满着，阴茎则被维吉尔抓在手里，缓慢地安抚着。他伸手摸到自己小腹，拉着维吉尔的手往自己下面摸去，他张开着腿，让维吉尔抚上自己湿得一塌糊涂的阴道口。

　　“你真的……不想来打个招呼吗？”但丁疲倦地笑着，将维吉尔的手指慢慢往自己身体里推。他抬起屁股，又缓缓落下，同时吞下维吉尔的阴茎和手指，发出高亢的呻吟，等身体的颤抖过去，又重复做一次，挺立的胸口擦在维吉尔胸前的衣襟上，毫不在意乳头已经被刮蹭到红肿。

　　维吉尔皱了皱眉，理智在这会儿已经很识趣地让位了，但丁将鼓起的腹部也往维吉尔的身上撞，刚才的快感让他的情欲占了上风，现在他全身上下都在叫嚣着欲望，他可能是真的希望维吉尔将他从内部开始撕裂，但这种粗暴居然会带来新的生命——这太不可思议了，维吉尔用力抱住了但丁去吻他，几乎要将他肺里的空气都搜刮干净，但丁干脆就忘记了呼吸的方法，他沉浸在窒息之中，最后跌落在维吉尔的怀里。

　　维吉尔将自己慢慢抽离，他扶着依然肿胀的阴茎抵着但丁的会阴，往前缓慢滑动，顶进了柔软湿热的阴道里。

　　他迅速撞到了宫口，沉甸甸的子宫微微下坠，压在龟头上。但丁轻喘着，他坐直了身体，似乎想要回避龟头碰触宫口，维吉尔抓着他的腰，将自己往上顶。

　　“哈啊……维吉尔……你……要进去吗……”

　　身体内部最柔软的部分被操弄的感觉让但丁全身发软，他没多少力气与维吉尔对抗，但他的脸上还挂着笑容，好像他刚才说的不是一个疑问句，而是在进行一场邀请。维吉尔被他的神情迷惑住了，他抵着宫口反复戳弄，但很快他抓着但丁的腰让自己抽离，他太过于沉迷于但丁身体里那种诱人凌虐的感觉了，但丁丢弃了一切抵抗的方法和力量，任凭维吉尔将他刺穿——就像他曾经无数次做过的那样。

　　维吉尔低下头去，亲吻着但丁的脖子，接着转变成轻轻的啃咬，他在但丁的脖子上留下鲜红的痕迹，然后是但丁的肩膀，他的胸口，但丁也侧过脑袋亲吻他的肩膀，只是没用多大的劲儿，他的吻轻得就像从树梢飘落的树叶滑过皮肤。

　　维吉尔开始克制自己，他缓慢地操着但丁，他不想刺穿他，至少这会儿不想，但丁看起来太无防备了，他卸除所有防御的姿态看起来柔软又性感，他朝着维吉尔打开身体，只顾得上承受，尽管先产生欲求的是他——维吉尔抚弄着但丁的乳头，他知道但丁很喜欢乳头被人吮咬的感觉，他握着但丁的阴茎挑逗着铃口，圈住冠状沟搓弄，他摸到阴囊底部被埋住的阴蒂，这个本应在发情期后藏匿起来的部位将会在怀孕期一直存在，维吉尔掐紧了隐秘的敏感点揉了揉，但丁惊叫着绷紧了身体。

　　“你喜欢我这么摸你，是不是？”维吉尔不停地揉着阴蒂，他依然在缓慢地操但丁，柔软的阴道因为阴蒂的刺激而绞紧，维吉尔轻轻呻吟着，他挺到更深处，挤撞着宫口，但丁一瞬间露出的慌乱和失神他百看不腻。

　　维吉尔加快了揉弄但丁的速度，但丁圈在他脖子上的手臂越圈越紧，他靠过去向维吉尔索求接吻，更多的是为了靠在他身上，他一个劲儿地喘息着，下身开始抽动——维吉尔咬着他的嘴唇问他：“要射了吗，但丁？跟我……一起吗？”他动了动自己下身，让龟头抵着宫口反复磨蹭，“我要射进这里……”

　　“来自爸爸的第一次问候，哈哈……”但丁用气声回应着，维吉尔托起他的下巴去吻他的嘴唇，揉弄阴蒂的手指突然加了速。但丁的呻吟全都被维吉尔吃进了嘴里，他的下身收紧，阴茎喷出精液，阴道一个劲儿地收缩，维吉尔将自己的阴茎往里挺入，轻轻顶开了宫口，朝着子宫里射了出来。

　　但丁的身体几乎是痉挛的，他在等待维吉尔射精完成的时间里一直无意识地紧紧抓着维吉尔的肩膀。他动不了，维吉尔抓着他的腰，他只能将精液全都吃进子宫里。他呜呜地叫着沉下了腰，承受着重负的子宫因为粗暴的入侵而不住收缩宫口，维吉尔被刺激到闭上了眼睛，他的思绪消散，只剩下占有的本能驱使着他，他猛烈地挺腰，让自己的阴茎又进去了一点——他似乎碰到了什么，那一下子让他清醒过来，射精也终于结束了，阴茎软了下来，退出了宫口，停留在依然不住绞紧的阴道里。

　　“那是……那个吗？我是不是不应该……？”维吉尔喘着气问怀里的但丁，他将手伸到但丁的小腹上，稍稍用了些力气，试图从外面摸出里面的形状。但丁挺起肚子去压维吉尔的手，他趴在维吉尔胸口，抬着下巴看着他：“你想摸摸你顶到哪儿了么？”

　　维吉尔抽离出来，把但丁轻轻放平在床上。但丁还在喘息，胸部剧烈起伏，他把手伸到了分开的两腿之间，先是抚弄自己已经软下来的阴茎，然后手指沿着腹股沟向下，慢慢探到阴道口，他用食指和中指轻轻分开阴唇，刚被操完的阴道口还在张合，露出尚在蠕动的艳红的内壁，过了会儿有乳白色的精液流了出来。

　　维吉尔依然盯着但丁，等待着答案。但丁歪着脑袋看着维吉尔说：“那是一个蛋，”他把被各种体液弄湿的手指收了回来，先玩弄了一下自己的乳头，然后伸进嘴里慢慢舔干净，“你刚才‘亲’了它一下。”他朝着维吉尔眨了眨左眼。

　　维吉尔微微发怔。他还需要时间消化这个信息。

　　轮到但丁欣赏维吉尔的神情了，他兴致勃勃地看着，好像完全忘了自己刚刚被操了一顿，他抬起脚，脚趾夹着维吉尔的裤腰拉扯了几下，然后轻轻踩住他露在外面的阴茎，弯曲足弓，用脚底摩擦茎身。

　　维吉尔捉住他调皮的脚踝，但丁笑着说：“你瞧，成为父亲不会折损你的‘锋芒’的。”

　　“我从没担心过这个。”维吉尔放下了但丁的脚，移动到但丁面前，他撑着自己的双臂避开了但丁的身体，俯视着但丁。

　　“那你担心什么，担心我吗？”但丁将手侧伸到床外，他的魔剑在他手中迅速闪现又消失了，“哦，我的力量还在。别担心，我只是有点懒，但委托我还是可以——”

　　“想都别想，”维吉尔摇着头打断了但丁，“我会每一秒钟都盯着你的。”

　　但丁愣了一下，眼睛睁大了一毫米，然后眯得更细长了。

　　“如果你不会看腻的话。”他微微撑起上半身，亲了维吉尔的嘴唇。

　　*

　　事务所的门又一次被踹开，这次但丁正坐在沙发上看杂志。尼禄冲了进来，半年不见，但丁不确定他是不是长高了一点儿？他的头发倒是肯定变长了，末梢显然是他自己修剪的，仿佛狗啃一般，但好在并没有影响到他祖传的英俊——尽管此刻这些都因为怒气而严重扭曲了。

　　“但丁！”他大喊着，没有在办公桌前看到但丁，转过头终于看到了几乎和沙发融为一体的但丁。

　　“嗨，尼禄，要留下吃晚饭吗？”但丁放下手里的杂志，靠在沙发上跟尼禄挥手，完全没有站起来的意思。

　　尼禄盯着但丁的身体看了会儿，他穿着很宽松的T恤，但胸前的萌猫图案还是被他胀鼓鼓的胸部撑得胖乎乎的，甚至能看到挺立的乳头将布料顶出小小的凸起，下面是他同样鼓出的肚子，已经是难以忽略的程度了，但他好像不是很在意，身体松散地在沙发上歪着。

　　“我……我听蕾蒂说了。”尼禄的眼睛直直地看着但丁的肚子，他的愤怒瞬间就无影无踪了。

　　但丁耸了耸肩说：“还是蕾蒂说话管用。我给你写那么多信你也不愿意来吃个饭……维吉尔现在做饭做得很不错了。”

　　“不是这样的……”尼禄有些焦急地想要解释，但很快他冷静下来，“我不是来说这个的，我有话要跟你当面说，但丁。”

　　“要坐下吗？”但丁拍了拍自己身边的空位，尼禄摇了摇头，他走到但丁面前，将视线从他的肚子移到他的脸上。

　　“我……我想了很久……我必须告诉你，”尼禄深吸了一口气，“我从没把你当做我的……长辈。以后也不会。”

　　“看来是我做的不够好。”但丁调整了一下坐姿，一直歪着身体让他的腰有点吃力，他隔着T恤挠了挠肚子，将两手向后搭在了沙发背上。

　　“不！你没有任何问题！”尼禄说得超大声，维吉尔拿着一本书从书房——他用杂物间改造的——里走了出来，靠在最近的墙上看着尼禄说：“别担心，他也不会改的。”

　　尼禄扭头看向维吉尔，让兄弟俩意外的是，他居然没有瞪维吉尔，只是有些愤然，还有点……羞怯。

　　“……维吉尔，”尼禄不太情愿地念出这个名字，垂下了眼睛看着维吉尔脚前面的地板，“我可从来没放弃过。”

　　维吉尔点了点头说：“那很好。不管你没放弃的是什么。”

　　尼禄重新看向但丁，他的声音变得温柔，小心，藏着一点点的欢喜和雀跃：“你知道我是什么意思吗？但丁。”

　　但丁点了点头，对他露出微笑：“我知道，我知道，小子。我当然也永远爱你。”

　　尼禄睁大了眼睛，就连维吉尔都有些惊讶——他看到但丁轻巧地将这个词说了出来，可互诉爱意确实不是他们斯巴达之子们的强项。

　　尼禄的脸红了，从脸颊开始，向着鼻尖和耳根疯狂浸染，他似乎有些生气，大概是因为但丁的态度，他说得太坦荡了，完全没有那种撩人的氛围，但尼禄很快沉下心来，他握紧了拳头说：“你最好记得你说过的话。”

　　他往前走到沙发跟前，弯下腰，捧住了但丁的脸去吻他，有点急吼吼的样子，鼻子都撞在了但丁的鼻子上。但丁面带笑意，他张开了嘴迎接尼禄的舌头，此时此刻尼禄已经什么都不管不顾了，他闭上眼睛享用着但丁柔软的嘴唇，恨不得把自己的灵魂也交到他的身体里。

　　但丁伸出手来，拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，然后搂着他，轻轻抚摸他的背脊。他抬起眼睛看了维吉尔一眼，维吉尔一言不发地合上了书，转过身往厨房走去。

　　尼禄会留下来吃晚饭的。


	7. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章简介：魔人生理学  
> 番外，surprise吗~没想到写完正好母亲节就祝了不起的妈妈但丁节日快乐！  
> 剧情紧跟前一章，Mpreg，兄弟incest，捏造的魔人生理，有详细但非常不科学的魔人生蛋过程！不要跟我计较真实性_(:зゝ∠)_   
> 好了，真的没了……

　　但丁从酒类货架上拿了一瓶伏特加，放进了维吉尔推着的手推车里。

　　整个过程维吉尔都只是注视着，没有阻止也没有质疑。他推着推车走到超市出口的收银台，但丁很自然地走到他跟前，一边帮着收捡东西，一边和为他们收银的姑娘寒暄。

　　“你好像有点疏于锻炼啊。”收银姑娘个子娇小，扎着马尾辫，超市统一的短袖制服下露出的手臂看起来倒是相当结实。她利落地把伏特加装进厚纸袋，让但丁单独抱在手里，顺便瞄了一眼但丁的肚子——他已经穿着非常宽松的衬衫了，但从中间开始的扣子都没有扣，露出了里面穿着的贴身T恤，紧紧绷在鼓出来的肚子上。

　　但丁的脑袋朝着身后维吉尔的方向歪了歪：“我哥烧饭太好吃了。”

　　收银姑娘看向维吉尔，露出礼貌的笑容，然后又一脸羡慕地对但丁说：“你的脸怎么一点都没胖呢，你这体质也太让人生气了吧。”

　　“你一点都不胖呀，”但丁用极其温柔的声音回应，“你保持现在这样就足以迷倒众生啦。”

　　收银姑娘被他逗笑了，拿了一张折扣券塞到了但丁手中的纸袋里。

　　但丁手里捧着他的伏特加，其他买的东西装进了两个塑料袋里，维吉尔一手提着一个，跟但丁一起慢慢往家里走。

　　维吉尔已经习惯了但丁买东西的时候跟人“调情”了，尽管但丁并不觉得那算是调情，他觉得那就是再自然不过的寒暄罢了。他似乎认得事务所附近街区里的所有人，见到任何人都能聊上几句，那些人也乐意把自己家里发生的家长里短都讲给他听。他的恶魔猎人之名看来都在外面，这儿的人没人觉得他有什么传奇之处，他的哥哥——维吉尔离家出走几十年终于回来这件事情也只是成为了这儿的居民们很短一段时间的谈资，现在大家看到维吉尔也都会向他点头致意了。

　　他们一起走回了事务所，维吉尔把两个塑料袋拎进了厨房，走出来时，他看到但丁把酒从纸袋里取了出来，特别认真地在看度数。

　　“你觉得这酒能让你喝醉？”维吉尔问，但丁摇了摇头：“我不是想喝醉。我只是想壮壮胆……”

　　他抬起头来，看着维吉尔，轻轻拍了拍自己的肚子，无奈地笑了笑：“时候快到了。我要是跟你说我心里没底，你会不会揍我？”

　　维吉尔发了一会儿呆。他算了一下时间，六个月，不能再多了。维吉尔还是有一些基础的常识的，他说：“不是十个月吗？”

　　但丁抱着他的伏特加， 走到沙发前慢慢坐下，让腰和背贴在靠背上，他舒服地叹了口气：“那不行，我身体可撑不了那么久。”

　　这是一个他们都必须面对的问题——在男人的身体里硬是塞进一个新的生命还要孕育长大，好像是有点强人所难了。

　　他们当然没法去医院，怀着一个蛋的男人会是多么珍贵的观察对象，维吉尔连想都不愿意去想。所以现在，唯一能仰仗的，大概就是但丁过去的经验了。

　　“你上一次是怎么做的？”维吉尔拉了一个椅子坐在了但丁的对面，膝盖与他的相对，他上半身前倾，两手交握着放在腿上，皱着眉头盯着但丁。

　　但丁把手搭在肚子上，手指按顺序抬起放下，拍打着鼓起的腹部：“那可不是什么好的回忆……蕾蒂认得一个人，稍微研究过一些恶魔的事情，那人给我看了看，告诉我里面是一个蛋，最好尽早生出来……大概六个多月的时候我肚子疼得要命，蕾蒂一直陪着我，我差点把租的房子烧了，后来她带我去了最近的泳池，我总觉得我把一池子的水都给烧开了。”

　　“烧？”维吉尔抓住了这个词，“为什么？烧什么？”

　　“呃，因为，我会变成……魔人。”但丁不好意思地笑了笑。

　　维吉尔有些吃惊，但他看了看但丁的腰胯，回想起他魔人化的姿态，大致能够理解这变化的原因了。魔人化的但丁身体更加强壮，腿……也能分得更开。

　　那么，完全的恶魔化呢？维吉尔见过的次数不多，但都印象深刻。完全恶魔化的但丁，胯部更加饱满，剥开小腹下的硬甲后，底下的内腔……似乎可以开得更大一些。

　　“嘿，维吉尔，”但丁用膝盖顶了顶维吉尔的膝盖，“你是不是在想一些下流的事情。”

　　维吉尔把手搭在了但丁的膝盖上，轻轻揉了揉：“是的……我在想你变成恶魔的样子——那应该会更好一些。”

　　*

　　这一天来的很快。

　　有一天但丁醒得比维吉尔还要早，他躺在床上怔怔地看着天花板，从小腹传来的隐隐约约的钝痛让他没法再闭眼休息了。

　　维吉尔很快也跟着醒了，大概是双生子的那种什么感应，他立刻就按住了但丁的肚子：“你怎么样？”

　　“老哥，”但丁小声说，“我要是说我有点害怕你会不会看不起我？”

　　维吉尔哼了一声，算是对但丁问题的回答。他坐起身，把但丁也扶起来，轻轻抚摸他的背，直到但丁终于下定了决心：“我的伏特加在哪儿？”

　　维吉尔拿来伏特加，塞在但丁怀里。但丁抱着酒瓶，仿佛一个酒鬼，慢悠悠地站起来，慢悠悠地往事务所的楼上走去——维吉尔跟在他后头，有点紧张地盯着他的背影，直到但丁的声音传了过来：“我不会掉下楼的，维吉尔，别那么担心。”

　　二楼的房间原本已经被维吉尔整理成了书房，现在被掏空了，地上铺了厚厚的两层防火棉。维吉尔本来连墙壁上都想贴，被但丁制止了，他觉得自己不可能烧到墙壁上，没必要浪费那钱。

　　但丁慢慢坐了下来，双腿往前伸，但肚子确实是个不小的阻碍，他只得微微弯曲膝盖，上半身往后倾斜，这使得他不得不腾出一只捧着酒瓶的手，支撑在自己背后。

　　“维吉尔，帮帮我。”他空出来的另一只手举起了那瓶伏特加，对着维吉尔晃了晃。维吉尔在他身边坐下，握着但丁的手拧开了瓶盖，在但丁要收手回去时拉住了他。

　　但丁有些惊讶地看着维吉尔拉着他的手到自己面前，瓶口抵住自己的嘴唇，抬起瓶身，头仰起来，第一口伏特加就这么流进了他的喉咙里。

　　“嘿……怎么能抢可爱的弟弟的东西呢，哥哥。”维吉尔松开了但丁的手，把酒瓶推回他的怀里，但丁咬着瓶口也开始喝了，维吉尔舔了舔自己的嘴唇，烈酒缓缓滑过喉管，热意从胃里慢慢升腾起来——确实能给人带来充满了勇气的错觉。

　　“不是只有你需要壮胆。”维吉尔喃喃说着，看着但丁喝掉了半瓶酒，他放下酒瓶，抬起手腕擦了擦嘴角，然后就像一个贪吃的孩子一样，开始舔手腕上残留的酒液。

　　但丁舔完了，又摸了摸自己的肚子，冲着维吉尔笑了笑：“可别被吓到了。”

　　房间里突然热了起来，集中在两人身前的位置，热量扭曲了空间，渐渐撕开了一个口子，但丁的魔剑出现了，沉重的剑尖一瞬间就刺入了但丁的胸膛，他的身体彻底向后仰去，火焰从肉体被切开的位置开始燃烧，迅速烧遍了他的全身——火焰舔过的每一寸皮肤都变了，鳞甲刺破表皮将他的全身覆盖，魔剑消失了，胸前的切口有火焰在剧烈燃烧。

　　但丁的喉咙里发出低声咆哮，他背后的翅膀伸展开来撑在了地上，前伸的双腿往两侧打开，红色的恶魔将自己的手伸向小腹，原本向内凹陷的腹甲鼓了起来，但丁控制着自己尖锐的指尖插进中缝向两边剥开，他忍耐着痛苦，颤抖着将内腔暴露了出来。

　　维吉尔屏息盯着但丁的两腿之间，他看到穴口被从里面撑开了，艰难地试图合拢，但事与愿违，那个在里面撑大了他肚子的东西正在费劲儿地尝试着出来。他的两腿之间有体液不停地涌出来，还混着血色，在他身下浸染出了一朵血之花，但丁将自己的手按在了肚子上，用力下压，他呻吟着，身上的火焰燃烧得更厉害了，几乎要将他整个都包裹在火焰的暴风里。

　　维吉尔不知道自己能做些什么，他伸出手，恶魔之力聚集在了指尖，紧接着向他的手臂涌来，为他的整条手臂覆盖上了坚硬的鳞甲——他将魔化的手臂伸向但丁，但又不知道自己可以碰触他身体的哪里，他生怕自己的动作会惊吓到但丁。

　　火焰越来越盛，热量突然爆发，聚集在但丁身上的热焰一下子消散了，他变回了人形，疲累地倒在了地上。刚才的过分恶魔化将他身上的衣服全都烧毁了，维吉尔靠近但丁，手掌轻轻拍打但丁的脸颊，他全身上下都被汗水浸湿了，身体很凉，原本灼热的脸一下子变得惨白。

　　“怎么了？但丁？回答我。”维吉尔焦躁地呼唤着，但丁慢慢睁开眼睛，笑得很勉强：“不行啊，老哥。恶魔形态太费劲了……”他抬起手，那条手臂立刻软绵绵地摔在了防火棉上，“我一点力气都没有了。”

　　维吉尔摸到但丁的肚子，依然圆鼓鼓的。这颗恼人的蛋还没出来，而这足以将他的弟弟折腾得死去活来——就连现在，他还微微侧转身体，弯起腿，摆出了一个保护自己肚子的姿势，即使此刻他甚至都没法保护自己。

　　“我该怎么做？”维吉尔亲吻着但丁的额头，小声问他。他轻轻分开但丁的双腿，查看他的下身，阴茎早就软垂了下来，底下的阴道口倒是被撑开了，但里面有什么，并看不真切。

　　维吉尔犹豫了一下，缓缓探手过去，按压着湿软的入口，轻轻向里顶入。他很小心地控制着自己的动作，食指和中指尽力并拢，穿过混杂的、不断涌出的体液，但在顶到蛋的表面时，还是让但丁发出了呻吟。

　　“嗯啊！维吉尔……！”但丁勾住了维吉尔的脖子，嘴唇颤抖着靠了过来，不住地探寻着维吉尔的嘴唇。维吉尔小心地亲吻他，克制着自己的情欲，但丁却没有丝毫回避的意思，他张开嘴含着维吉尔的唇瓣，伸出自己的舌头，搜寻着维吉尔的，将他瑟缩起来的舌头勾引了出来，与自己的交缠在一起。

　　维吉尔沉迷了几秒就清醒了过来，他拉开但丁勾着他脖子的手，压在了防火棉上，抬起自己的身体俯视但丁，看到他的脸色红润了起来，喘息的时候胸膛不住起伏。

　　“你亲亲我，我就有力气了。”但丁撅起嘴朝着维吉尔做了一个亲吻的动作，维吉尔摇了摇头：“你说什么？”

　　“我说的是真的。”但丁突然很认真地眨了几下眼睛，然后他的手挣扎了起来，维吉尔松开他的一只手，他便搭着维吉尔的肩膀，把自己的身体拉起来了一点。

　　“你……感觉到了吗？”但丁用湿润的眼睛凝视着维吉尔，他的指尖在维吉尔的肩上轻轻抚弄，“你给我的……”

　　是恶魔之力。

　　但丁的指尖发生了细微的变化，红色的鳞片覆盖上来，将手指彻底包裹。只是普通的魔人姿态，但维吉尔知道，刚才有那么一会儿，但丁体内的恶魔之力都消耗殆尽了，他需要好好休息才能慢慢恢复过来——而现在，他的身体里又奇迹般地有了力量——维吉尔给了他所需要的一切。

　　维吉尔松开了但丁的手，将他扶了起来。他抱着但丁依然疲惫的身体，但丁的脑袋歪在他的胸口，抬起脑袋向他索吻。维吉尔低下头去亲吻他，他不再克制自己的情欲了，身体里好像有个小小的暖炉在燃烧，也不知道是不是来自于那一口伏特加，那些与情欲混杂在一起的力量带着热意流向了与他紧紧相拥的但丁，让他的身体也温暖了起来。

　　维吉尔停止了亲吻，捧着但丁的脸看着他：“还想要更多么？”

　　“当然想啊。”但丁立刻笑了。

　　维吉尔轻轻拉开但丁，调整自己的坐姿，让自己稳稳跪坐在了地上。他抱着但丁，将他的后背拉向自己，从背后分开但丁的双腿，架在了他的两腿之上。

　　但丁的背靠在维吉尔的胸口，架高的下半身被打开了，如果面前放一面镜子，他绝对可以清晰看到自己两腿之间的所有动静。但丁动了动身体，轻声笑了笑：“维吉尔……这姿势我都有点不好意思了。”

　　“你会不好意思么？”维吉尔抚摸着但丁的腿间，先前软软的阴茎半硬了起来，他握在手里若有似无地抚弄着，靠在但丁的耳边说，“我还以为你没有羞耻心的。”

　　维吉尔揉捏着但丁的乳头，摸到他全身发软，几乎就瘫在他的怀里轻声哼哼。他低头咬住但丁的脖子，舌头舔过他耳朵后面，但丁的心跳加快了，他想要抓住什么，但根本抓不到背后的维吉尔。

　　他抬起手往后，想要搂住维吉尔的脖子，维吉尔把他的手捉了下来，放回到了他的肚子上。但丁便干脆把手往下滑，握着自己的阴茎开始撸，不过鼓起的肚子横在身体中间，他撸得也很费劲儿。

　　维吉尔有点想笑，魔人实在太忠于身体的渴望了，刚才的恶魔化明明耗尽了但丁所有的力量，但这会儿，力量稍有苏醒，他便又发情了，丝毫没在意自己大概马上要迎来新一轮的痛苦。他的情欲就这么从他的肉体上弥漫开来，维吉尔可以感觉到，他的弟弟几乎张开了每一个毛孔在散发着诱人的味道，他渴求着被侵犯被占有，他在维吉尔的两腿之间摩擦自己的下身，用臀缝抵着维吉尔的裤裆，忽轻忽重地摩擦着。

　　没有恶魔或者魔人能抵抗得住一个强大的魔人发情时泄出的情欲味道，维吉尔的下身硬了，顶在裤子中间，被但丁的屁股摩擦过去时颤抖着胀得更大了。维吉尔解开了自己的裤子，得到解放的阴茎弹了出来，拍在但丁的屁股上，恶劣的魔人知道已经没有阻隔了便摇晃得更加卖力，最终维吉尔抓住了他丰腴的屁股，让他停了下来。

　　维吉尔的手从但丁的骶骨开始，慢慢下滑，他的弟弟的身体被汗水覆盖了，维吉尔的手指拂过那些黏腻的皮肤，抵在了后穴口。

　　真是疯狂，维吉尔无声地叹息着。但丁的屁股一个劲儿往维吉尔的小腹上顶，维吉尔也只想立刻操进去。

　　“等会儿……”维吉尔的耐心支撑不了很久了，他把手指顶进后穴开始扩张，大概是因为怀孕的关系，但丁的后面比往常还要紧，手指往里面顶了顶，甚至可以隔着内壁碰触到坠在小腹深处的蛋。

　　“哈啊……”但丁仰起脖子，脑袋顶在维吉尔的胸口。他身上的汗水濡湿了维吉尔穿着的衣服，维吉尔只是勾住他的下巴，抬起他的嘴唇，低下头吻他，舌头伸进但丁的双唇之间，舔着他高热的口腔内壁，直到他发出更多迷迷糊糊的呻吟。

　　但丁两腿之间，高昂着的阴茎顶端颤巍巍地涌出了前液，跟着他的身体抖动，滴得到处都是，还有一些顺着他的大腿流下来，弄湿了维吉尔的裤子。维吉尔将扩张的手指抽了出来，但丁的屁股往后顶了顶，阴茎顶部的铃口不住开合，挤出了更多的体液。

　　维吉尔抱住但丁的双腿，将他的身体往上抬了抬。现在他的阴茎正对着后穴口，他扶着自己就快要憋疯的阴茎抵着穴口，从但丁阴道里涌出来的体液弄得两人下身湿滑不堪，维吉尔握着阴茎，龟头擦着那些体液，开始往后穴里顶。

　　比手指刚才感觉到的要更紧，好像刚才的扩张根本不存在一样。维吉尔深深吸气，往上顶了一小段，龟头隔着内壁挤压着另一个甬道内的蛋，但丁的身体猛颤，然后就彻底瘫软了，他跌落在维吉尔的臂弯里，后穴被迫艰难地吞下一大截阴茎，维吉尔终于得以顶到最深处。

　　但丁的身体压在了维吉尔的胯上，阴囊撞击着臀瓣，双腿大张着，阴道口也跟着张开，但依然不足以让里面的生命出来。维吉尔伸手过去帮他扩张阴道口，但丁倒抽着气，抓住了维吉尔的手。

　　“不想它出来么？”维吉尔挺了挺身，阴茎撞进后穴深处，挤压着结肠瓣，也在推挤着另一侧的蛋。他轻轻咬住但丁脖子的皮肉，牙齿浅浅地碾过，然后靠在但丁的耳朵边上问他：“从子宫里出来了吗？”

　　“我不知道……”但丁的精神有些涣散，他在维吉尔身上扭动身躯，倒是把维吉尔给挑逗得更硬了。他抽出一小截后用力顶入，但丁不住地呻吟着，胸口剧烈起伏，乳头高高挺起，身体热得几乎要烧起来——

　　下一秒钟，他的身体上确实爆发了火焰，但丁的魔剑再一次出现了，尽职尽责地扎进了所有者的胸口——完全恶魔化的变身大约是出于魔人的自我保护意识，只是这会儿让但丁几乎失去意识的不是死亡的威胁，而是难以言喻的快感。

　　魔剑刺穿了但丁的身体，也扎进了维吉尔的胸膛里。身体仿佛被撕裂的剧痛一下子在全身爆炸，维吉尔发出嘶哑的吼声，那一秒钟之后，他的视界变得更为明亮了，他看到但丁的后背上从鳞片之下长出的翅膀垂在身体两侧，翅膀尖端的勾爪刺穿了地上的防火棉，紧紧勾住了地板。

　　而他还在操着他的弟弟。

　　但丁的喉咙里涌出被火焰浸染过的咆哮，他的身体依然被维吉尔抱着，维吉尔的翅膀勾住了但丁的双腿拉开，手扶着他的腰，阴茎仍然在他后穴里进出，恶魔化的阴茎轻易挤开结肠瓣，顶上肠壁，毫不犹豫地从里面推挤着另一边的恶魔蛋。

　　维吉尔的尾巴从两腿之间穿过，慢慢游走到了但丁的身体下面，缓慢地抬起，尾巴尖勾扯到张得更大的穴口，小心地滑了进去。

　　但丁拼命挣扎着，身上的火焰又烧了起来，如果这会儿和他在一起的是别的什么恶魔，现在已经化为灰烬了。恶魔化的维吉尔抱紧了他的身体，被鳞甲覆盖的手爪轻轻按住了他鼓起的肚子，所有的鳞片都收了起来，就像柔软的绒毛，在但丁的肚子上轻轻刮搔而过。

　　“别动……别害怕。”维吉尔竭力小声地安抚着但丁，但他的声音听起来就像夜空中滚动的雷，他不知道但丁是否能明白他的意思——就连他自己都快被这高热的快感给烧晕了。

　　他的尾尖很快碰触到了恶魔蛋，然后贴着阴道内壁往上滑，挤开了被撑得大张的宫口——但丁尖啸着，身上的火焰凝结成的幻影魔剑转过头来刺进了维吉尔的胸口，但维吉尔不是很在意这个，他驱使着尾巴继续深入，进入子宫的尾巴抵着宫壁，勾住了恶魔蛋的底端。

　　但丁的挣扎近乎疯狂，他忘记了所有的技巧，只剩下了本能，他的翅膀扇起又落下，将地上的防火棉划得乱七八糟，挺高了胸膛，胸口的火焰烧得快要刺伤维吉尔的眼睛，他的身体不住地扭动着，只是被维吉尔的阴茎牢牢进入体内钉死了，但丁无处可逃。

　　维吉尔对他说：“再忍一下。”他放弃了安抚，他已经没有安抚但丁的余力了，光是要控制恶魔的暴虐之心已经费尽他全部精神，维吉尔将力量集中在尾尖，从里面将恶魔蛋往外顶。

　　恶魔的时间很缓慢，维吉尔能感觉到他的尾巴挟裹着一团全新的未知的生命，渐渐脱离那个孕育它的母体，硬是挤开但丁的下身，终于降生到了这个世界上。但那可能就是一会儿的事情，维吉尔不会允许这个“东西”继续反反复复地折磨他的弟弟，长痛不如短痛，但丁发出了痛苦的呼号，在恶魔蛋终于从他的身体里脱离出来之后，他身上的火焰又一次瞬间就熄灭了，他回复了人类的形态，脱力的身体倒在了维吉尔的怀里。

　　维吉尔也回复了人类形态，他感觉疲惫不堪，体内的恶魔之力也几乎被消耗殆尽。先前但丁插在他身上的幻影魔剑渐渐消退，但造成的伤痕因为缺少恶魔之力而无法痊愈，现在维吉尔的身上也满是伤口，他咳嗽了一声，突然又清醒过来，搂住了在他怀里失去意识的但丁。

　　维吉尔把自己的阴茎给退了出来——真让人惊讶，就算疼痛如同潮水一般几度拍打在他的身上，欲望居然还是如此坚挺。但此刻可绝对不是一个操但丁的好时机，维吉尔皱着眉无视了自己还没消退的阴茎，将但丁轻轻放在了地面上。

　　他看了一眼那个蛋——那是一个，嗯，似乎微微泛着蓝光的蛋，大概用两个手能包起来的大小，表面的壳看上去还有点软，躺在一片血水里。维吉尔没有时间管那东西了，他将边上备着的毛毯拿了过来，盖在了但丁身上，边上全都压实了，除了脑袋，没有任何一个部分会露出来，然后他也躺了下来，面对着但丁，将他紧紧抱住。

　　但丁的身体很凉，但他的心脏还在跳动。半魔的心脏很坚韧，此时此刻虽然有些微弱，但依然跳得平稳，维吉尔捧着但丁的脸去吻他的眼睛，然后是鼻子和嘴唇，他不敢更深入了，手掌摩挲着但丁的下颌线，直到手指下的皮肤终于从里面开始透出了热量。

　　但丁没有睁开眼睛，他从鼻子里发出哼哼声，似乎想要伸手抱着维吉尔，但因为全身都被毯子缠住了而无法动手。维吉尔按住了他想要钻出来的手说：“别动。”

　　但丁消停了一会儿，接着又开始蠕动身体，他靠在维吉尔怀里，贪图着维吉尔身上也并不怎么够的热量。

　　维吉尔搂着但丁的背，听着但丁的呼吸渐渐恢复正常，他知道但丁清醒过来了，虽然一直没有睁开眼睛。维吉尔抚弄着但丁的头发，轻轻叫他的名字：“但丁。”

　　“嗯……？”但丁用气声回应他，维吉尔又问他：“你上一次……只有蕾蒂帮你吗？”

　　他想蕾蒂可没有一个尾巴，而且那时候的但丁也无法完全地恶魔化。但丁笑了一声，说：“蕾蒂……她不是来帮忙的。她什么忙都帮不上，她在我旁边，傻叫傻哭了一晚上，哈哈……”

　　一晚上——维吉尔感觉自己的心脏被狠狠揪了一下。但丁忍受着这种没有尽头的痛苦一整夜，没人能帮得了他，唯一能帮助他的自己——维吉尔，选择了一条孤独的不归路。

　　维吉尔把怀里的但丁搂得更紧了，等他的小腹撞上但丁的小腹，但丁的眼睛终于掀开了一条缝。

　　“啊哈……”但丁懒洋洋地开口，眼睛瞄着面前维吉尔紧抿的嘴唇，“要……再给我一点力量吗？”

　　他一边说，一边有些恶质地挺着腰去挤压维吉尔的阴茎。维吉尔低下头舔了舔但丁的嘴唇，舌头迅速收了回去，他按住了但丁的腰让他不能乱动，额头抵着但丁的额头，低声说：“以后吧。以后有的是时间。”

　　但丁愣了一下，伸长了脖子，似乎是想要张望，但因为实在没力气而失败了。维吉尔搂着他的后脑勺让他不能乱动，但丁只能靠在维吉尔胸口，有些不确定地开口：“那个……那个，蛋……”

　　“你不用管了。”维吉尔揉弄着但丁的发根。

　　他的发根无比的柔软。


End file.
